


The Rise of the One True Potter

by jamspectrum1274



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamspectrum1274/pseuds/jamspectrum1274
Summary: After a terrible war has nearly destroyed the world, Harry Potter is visited by three goddesses and warned the the daemons that destroyed the world he knew could travel back in time. The goddesses then give Harry a chance to warn the world by sending him back to the end of his third year at Hogwarts. Based on a challenge from ffn. Grey Harry/Huge Harem





	1. A Brutal Ending, a New Beginning

ok a time travel hp fic  
heir of the founders merlin lord potter black Peverell emerys Hogwarts. druid elf hybrid dragon lord  
multimagus can take the form of any animal or human runic mage  
no dumbles bashing slight manipulations but no ill intent from it will help harry 

harry defeated dark lord moldyshorts only to have and even greater evil appeared the veil had been forcibly torn asunder opening a rift that called great demon into the world harry fought many years and finally sealed them away but the damage was done. three females appeared before him Gaea fate and magic to offer him a chance to stop this catastrophe from happening again they would send him back to the end of his third year so he could save all the lives lot during voldemorts return and to ensure the veils security harry will use Dumbledore's pensive to show him the hell that he fought through using both muggle and magical means .  
he will also use the pensive to prove that Sirius is innocent . but in this universe lily will have survived the attack but in a magical coma with her will and mind trapped in Harry’s scar fighting Voldemort's influence 

harem lily Daphne Astoria fleur tonks Susan the female teachers(they all look like they are 30 at the oldest using glamor's to look older)  
women who harry takes as love slaves via Severus secus via the right of conquest petunia as revenge  
narcissa Bellatrix pansy any others you want to add 

fetishes b*** (if willing to add harry in animal forms) master slave i***

 

The Rise of the One True Potter

Chapter 1

(A Brutal Ending, A New Beginning)

19 years after the fall of Voldemort

A thirty-six-year-old Harry Potter had never felt so tired, not even after the war with Voldemort nineteen years ago, as he walked through the now destroyed Hogwarts. It had been a little over a year since the last war he had been in, a war that people were calling “The Demonic War,” had ended. Once again it was mainly thanks to Harry, who worked along with the remaining Wizarding/Muggle forces that had survived.

To Harry though, he could not call it a victory, not when so many had lost their lives to demonic beasts that had no conscience, no code or rules to live by, and no qualms about doing what they wanted to do. Thanks to those demons, what remained of the Wizarding World was nearly gone, with all the major pureblood families either destroyed or left with one surviving member.

The Muggle world had taken the worst part of it though, as no matter what they had tried, whether a gun, knife, or any weapon they used, it seemed to have no effect on these demons, leaving nothing but slow annihilation for them. The Muggles had even tried to use nuclear weapons to destroy them, but to no effect, as the demons just kept on coming.

That was not to say that they couldn’t be killed, as there were several ways to kill one. For the Wizarding World, Fiendfyre was the preferred method, as it gave a wizard or witch time to react and move in case the beasts could dodge from it. For Muggles, they used pistols and rifles that contained Enchanted Bullets to kill these demons. 

The bullets were of course enchanted by wizards or alchemists, so any Muggle could use these weapons very effectively against the demons. However, if the demons got close, the goblin made steal was the weapons of choice, be it swords, knives, maces, or axes. Unfortunately, being able to kill these demons didn’t slow these demonic creatures down in the slightest.

Harry remembered that his cousin Dudley once compared the demons to the xenomorphs from the ‘Alien’ franchise. However, the xenomorphs from those movies were relatively small in stature compared to the demons. These creatures sprayed acid from their mouths and had acid for blood, so anytime a wizard, witch, or Muggle came into contact with their fluids, they would be burned to the point they would either die or have one of their limbs removed to prevent the acid from spreading across the body. However though, should this acid hit a person’s face, then the Killing Curse would be allowed to be used as it would be considered to be the most merciful way to deal with it. 

The demons were extraordinary strong and fast as well, being able to eliminate trolls, giants, arachnids, and nearly all the dragons. However, it was their sheer numbers and their hive mind abilities that took the biggest toll on the world, as it did something that no one foresaw them to be able to do; the ability to adapt. Of course, this was all because of their primary power, the ability to take over someone’s body and mind, and for Harry, that was the biggest blow of all.

Walking over the old rubble the was once the Great Hall, Harry remembered how the war against the demons started, as it was the day of Harry’s marriage to Ginny Weasley, and Ron’s marriage to Hermione. It was two years after Voldemort was defeated, and to Harry, it was one of the happiest days of his life, as his two best friends were marrying each other at the same time that Harry was marrying the woman he loved. 

It happened right there, where the Great Hall once was, on a perfect July afternoon, with Neville Longbottom taking the place as best man for both Harry and Ron, and Luna being the maid of honor for Hermione and Ginny. All their friends were there, along with the teachers and many of the new Ministry officials, with Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt volunteering to preside over both weddings. However, Professor McGonagall wouldn’t have it, so she ended up being the one to marry the four of them.

Hermione was walking down the aisle, wearing a flowing white gown, and blushing intensely. Ron was standing on top of stone steps where he and many others had been sorted into their Houses all those years ago, and he audibly gasped at seeing Hermione walking down the Great Hall towards him. Harry who was standing to Ron’s left with Neville in between them and could not blame Ron at gawking at Hermione, as she was absolutely stunning. Music was playing from all over the large room, and tears were being shed by both Molly Weasley and Elaine Granger, who with her husband, were allowed to be present for their daughter’s wedding. Everybody was smiling as Hermione walked up the steps and was about to take Ron’s hand when all hell broke loose.

At that very moment, a large rift appeared right where the headmaster would have sat, and a huge monster jumped out of it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared completely shocked at what they saw, while someone screamed in horror at seeing this large being. 

The next moments were almost like slow motion for Harry, as the beast hissed a scream and hundreds of smaller beasts poured through the rift and began attacking everyone in sight. Most of the crowd immediately drew their wands and began firing every spell, jinx, and curse they could at them, while the few who didn’t were frozen in either shock or fear. Those who were frozen, did not last long as they were impaled by these beasts’ appendages or sprayed with acid from their mouths. The ones that did fight soon found out that none of their tactics worked, and that included the six witches and wizards at the end of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Neville fought these monsters, separating from Hermione, Luna, and Professor McGonagall as they moved towards the stained-glass windows in the back. The three witches tried to gather the younger wizards and witches, as well as the Muggles who were there, and head for the nearest and safest exit. 

For a while, it looked like their plan was working, with Shackelbolt joining Harry and the others in the fight. However, the demon that emerged first moved with almost lightning speed and grabbed Hermione when she was distracted by another beast. Both Harry and Ron ran towards Hermione, but in that moment, the giant daemon pressed its mouth against hers and forced Hermione to open hers. 

By the time Harry and Ron got to her, the large beast released her letting her fall to the ground, with her squirming and shaking violently from what the monster had done. The daemon then hissed out another scream and it retreated through the rift, with the smaller beasts following. The damage had been done though, as several witches and wizards had been viciously slain or wounded, including Percy Weasley, the Patil family, and Professor Flitwick. However, it was Hermione that had Harry’s and Ron’s attention, as it would be her that would eventually end Harry’s and Ron’s friendship.

Months had passed since that opening assault, and Hermione was placed into the care at St. Mungo’s Hospital weeks prior, as no one knew what was happening to her. At the beginning, Hermione was barely lucid and coherent, trembling in pain. Ron had stayed by her side for the entire time, with members of his family taking turns comforting him. Harry visited as well, but whenever he did, Ron began giving him the cold shoulder. At first, Harry had thought it was because Ron was distraught over Hermione’s condition, but later Harry began to suspect that it was something else.

During those months, the rift in the Great Hall expanded, and hundreds of demons of all shapes and sizes emerged from it and attacked the school and the village of Hogsmeade. With no clear way to seal the rift, McGonagall had no choice but to close the school to protect the students and her teachers. Harry, Neville, and Luna looked for any information they could find about these beasts, and how to best deal with them. 

Fortunately, with the help of Aberforth Dumbledore, who inherited most of his brother’s belongings, including many of his books, some of which Harry could not believe the former headmaster of Hogwarts owned. However, he was grateful, as several of these books dealt with the very creatures everyone had been dealing with. 

Harry found out that these demonic looking creatures were called daemons, and the rift they opened was known commonly as The Veil. Harry also learned that there were only three known methods for killing a daemon; Fiendfyre, enchanted metal objects like modified magical bullets, and goblin made steel. Unfortunately, this information did not contain how to seal The Veil, nor how it might have opened in the first place.

Harry searched book after book with Neville and Luna assisting, wishing intently that Hermione was there with them. However, no other book Dumbledore had told him how to seal The Veil nor how to push the demons back into the void they came from. Getting frustrated, Harry decided to go to St. Mungo’s to visit Hermione, hoping that by being close to her would help him get some insight on how to truly defeat the demons. However, when he got there, daemons were tearing the hospital apart.

Harry fought his way into the hospital, and when he got to where Hermione was being held, what he saw literally sickened him. Hermione, what looked like a pale imitation of Hermione, was standing over the healers who were trying to pull the others away from her using protection spells to do whatever it took to get them out safely. Harry almost froze in disbelief, as Hermione stood at least eight feet tall, with half of her body the shape of the daemons, with claws for feet, a large thick black tail, and sharp metal like eyes staring at a fearful Ron on the floor looking up at her with sheer terror on his face. Harry froze in place at seeing this grotesque version of his best friend towering over him, his wand pointed directly at her, but unwilling to attack her. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled menacingly at him before hissing a loud screech and disappeared with a loud pop. A stunned and shocked Harry went to check on Ron after staring at the spot where Hermione had stood, and as he looked at a stunned Ron, Harry noticed that his red-haired friend looked like he had his life sucked out of him. After he helped Ron to his feet after a long few moments, Ron grabbed his friend by his collar and tearfully cried to him. He then admitted a long dark secret; Hermione had fallen in love with Harry long before she choose Ron, and had written a letter to Harry back when they were in their third year at Hogwarts. Ron had somehow gotten to this letter and hid it from Harry, and had convinced Hermione that Harry just wanted to be friends with her, thus paving Ron’s way for him and Hermione to be together. What made this worse was that Ron knew how Harry really felt about Hermione, and during the second year when she had been petrified by the basilisk, Harry had told Ron that he had strong feelings for her. After a crying Ron handed Harry the old letter from her, Harry had become so overwhelmed with rage that he punched Ron over and over, pummeling his friend back to the floor below. When Harry had finally stopped hitting him, he asked angrily why he admitted this now, and Ron had told him that Hermione was gone now, and it was all Harry’s fault.

This shocked Harry to the point where he let go of Ron, and Ron threw a vicious right uppercut to Harry’s jaw, which took Harry off of Ron and causing him to fall next to the redhead. Ron, with his face red with anger, got on top of Harry and started wailing on him, blooding his friend and constantly telling Harry that he was to blame for everyone that died at the hands of Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and now these daemons. Ron called out every name that died over the years, from Sirius Black all the way to Hermione, and each name Ron called out took the life out of Harry. When Ron was finished calling out names, he stopped punching Harry and stood up nearly on top of him. Ron then told Harry that he never wanted to see him again, and that whatever friendship they had was over. Ron took off after that leaving Harry laying there a bloody mess.

Months later, after losing more friends to the daemons, Harry had made a decision to leave for a while until he had a way to seal the Veil and defeat the daemons, including their queen, Hermione. Many of the wizards and witches had begged Harry not to leave, including Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who after learning about what her brother Ron had done, broke off nearly all contact with her brother. However, Harry wasn’t leaving because of losing two of his best friends, even though he was heartbroken and filled with despair over it. While searching through Dumbledore’s books, he discovered a druid race of elves living far north in a Nordic valley completely hidden from the entire world, including the wizarding world. According to these books, these druid elves were very ancient coming from a time before wizards and witches even existed. A warrior race by far, they are known to depend on magic as much as they depended on breathing, and their fighting abilities were said to be better than knights and samurai combined. However, Harry had read that the only way they were rejoin the world was to follow a leader who was ‘Chosen’ to defeat the evil from this world and the next. There were also cryptic messages by Dumbledore in the books revealing a possible location for the druid elves, which left clues for where Harry to look and why Harry had to go alone. What surprised Harry most of all was a letter Dumbledore had left for him in the very last book he had read about them:

 

To Harry James Potter,

If you are reading this, then I am long dead, and the need is dire enough for you to seek out the druid elves. First Harry, allow me to say that I never wanted you to be put into such a position with Voldemort, nor did I ever want you to risk your life fighting him. Like many children that have come into my care as Headmaster of Hogwarts, all I ever wanted for you was to have a normal childhood within the walls of this school. However, I’m afraid fate played a hand all those years ago when Sybill Trelawney made that prophecy that set all of our fates in motion. Now, I’m afraid that fate is forcing your hand once again.

As you are reading this, there is a lot for me to tell you, even if there is a possibility that you might have figured this out. The first is that you are the direct heir of not one family, but many of the most ancient families in the wizarding world. I’m sure you already know that you are a descendant of the Blacks because of what Sirius revealed in his will to you, and the Peverells as if my plan did truly work, then you have figured that your cloak of invisibility has been passed from father to son since the time of your direct ancestor, Ignotus Perevell. However, with thanks to the goblins of Gringotts and their king, Rognock, I have discovered that you are a direct descendent of all four founders of Hogwarts. I know that must be quite a surprise for you, especially after your ordeal in the second year, but considering the timeframe of all four of them, I can see it as it being possible. Now, I do have one last reveal to you about your linage, and that you are linked to Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, and Arthur Pendragon, which after you discovering your ancestry to the Peverells, is not that far of a stretch as the Peverell family were direct descendants of the three.

I’m sure that you are wondering why I am telling you this now, and why I had kept this from you for so long. As for the later, I could offer no other explanation other than that I cared too much for you to give you such overwhelming information at such a young age. Even Voldemort would have tried to use you based on this, and you did not deserve that to happen. As for why I am telling you this now, well, I can say that it’s for several reasons. One is simply that I’m afraid that after this letter, I won’t be able to help you anymore, and you deserve to know everything at this point, especially if you are thinking of seeking out the druid elves. The second of these reasons is that druid elves are very interested in one’s ancestry, and considering your linage, they will be very interested in yours.

Now, as you have read, the druid elves currently live in a hidden village far north in a Nordic valley. Where, I do not know, as even I have not managed to discover their location during my lifetime. I do know that if you manage to find them, you will be tested in the most brutal way possible. They will be able to see into your mind and use whatever you have against you. However, if you passed this test, they will accept you and begin training you in their ways and unlock barriers in your magical core, thus giving you access to greater reserve of magic, which you will need for what they will give you. What they will give you, I cannot say, but I do believe it will be knowledge that any normal wizard has, including me, and powers not seen in our world in a very long time.

Before I say goodbye, Harry, I must make this very clear: you must seek the druid elves out alone. They are very protective of who they are and will only reveal themselves to those chosen by destiny. Bringing your friends with you will result in futility, and you will never find them with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger as travel companions. I know that this journey for you will be long, and once you find them, the training you will undergo will take years, so you must have faith in your friends and allies to fight whatever it is that requires you to undertake this journey. I can only hope that you understand my actions over the years, and I want to say that which I had said to you after Sirius’ death; that I never wanted this burden to be put on you as I care too much about you. I know this might sound corny coming from an old man, but if I ever had a son, I would want him to be like you.

Your Dear Friend,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
June 1. 1997

 

The decision to leave for Harry was a hard and difficult one, but after losing Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to the daemons, he knew that without help, there was no way to defeat these beasts. So, after saying goodbye to his friends and colleagues, he gathered enough food, equipment, and provisions he believed he needed to survive the long journey ahead of him. When he left, Harry hoped that Neville, Luna, and Ginny would be successful in hold the daemons back to get the training he needed to seal the Veil and stop the daemons once and for all. However, over the years that Harry was away many of his friends were killed by the daemons, most notably Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Ginny had died first, after discovering a daemon camp not far from the Burrows and the entire Weasley family fought them off. During that battle, Ron was surprised by the daemon queen Hermione and had acid sprayed all over his face and chest, slowly and painfully dying from what she had done. Ginny saw this and in uncontrollable anger, cast Fiendfyre around herself as she was surrounded by daemons, and told the rest of her family to get away. After losing both Ron and Ginny on that day, Molly Weasley became so full of despair over it that she ended up taking her own life a few weeks later.

Neville and Luna had died together, but not before doing several things beforehand. The first of which was getting the Muggle and the Wizarding Worlds to fight together. This included, which surprised Harry most of all, Draco Malfoy and Harry’s cousin, Dudley Dursley joining forces in several battles and have having success in keeping the daemons at bay. They were both equally successful in setting up weapons distribution centers, so Muggles could quickly get hold of the necessary weapons to fight the daemons. Along with that, Luna and Professor McGonagall had petitioned the Muggle Prime Minister to open wards in hospitals to deal with the influx of wizards and witches being injured by the daemons. In the end, unfortunately, Neville and Luna lost their lives after buying McGonagall time to help young children escape after Hermione had found the secret location where they were being taught. Neville and Luna safely made sure the young wizards and witches were all safe before charging into the fray and eliminating as many daemons as they could before being impaled by their claws. That was almost two years before Harry had returned to turn the tide in the war.

When Harry finally returned, anyone who was still alive and knew Harry were completely shocked at the transformation he had taken since the last time they saw him. For starters, Harry stood nearly seven feet tall, towering over many wizards and witches who considered themselves to be tall. He was no longer wearing glasses, as his eyes looked like they were fogged in some kind of haze. His hair was now white, with black strands barely visible to the naked eye, and it was long enough to be tied in a ponytail. Harry wore a large red-brown robe with emblems of every family he was connected to, including one many didn’t recognize, as it was the symbol of the ancient dragon lords. What drew the most attention was the weapons that Harry now wielded; a sword and a staff. The sword had a gold blade with runes and other symbols carved onto it, and the hilt was made of bronze with leather sewed tightly around the grip, with two jewels on either end of it and a third right at the end of the base with a silver ‘P’ surrounding it. The staff looked like a larger version of Harry’s holly wand, at least six feet long, polished and smooth to the touch, with anyone close to it feeling the raw magic that came from it. When used in combat, the sword could easily cut through the daemons’ hard shell, eliminating them faster than goblin-made steel and magically modified ammunition, while the staff helped Harry summon the most powerful magic to destroy the daemons as well as create stronger protection shields to protect his allies. However, that was not Harry’s only gifts, as he had several new abilities along with stronger magic. The most notable of this was that Harry could change into multiple animal forms at will, from a red-eyed black wolf to a phoenix, then a regal unicorn to an actual merman, and a peaceful snowy owl to a giant-sized Hungarian Horntail dragon. Harry had other forms he could change into, but for those he fought aside with, they only saw those forms. Harry also could seemingly command the elements at will, summoning tornados, earthquakes, typhoons, and controlled blazes and used them against the daemons, eradicating them in droves. What made Harry’s return more special was that he came with the full force of the druid elves, who fought like one even those their numbers were in the hundreds. Hooded and cloaked, they had the ability to turn their clothing to fire, creating a type of shield against the daemons when they attacked, and the druid elves had special weapons and armor hand crafted over centuries that proved to be more effective than goblin made weapons against the monsters.

Unfortunately, even after Harry’s return, the war still went on for over another year until the Wizarding and Muggle forces reclaimed nearly all of places that the daemons took in their initial push. Only Hogwarts remained, though the castle had been completely destroyed by the beasts; the Veil had expanded a hundred times, guarded by the original daemon that came out of it and the daemon queen herself, Hermione. When the final battle happened, Draco and Dudley took the lead of their respective armies and planned an all-out assault on the fallen school, hitting the daemons from two sides. However, the daemons at Hogwarts outnumbered both Draco’s and Dudley’s forces four-to-one, and while both Draco’s and Dudley’s forces gained a foothold onto the grounds, the daemons slowly surrounded them as soon as they did. What the beasts didn’t know, though, was that they were a massive diversion for Harry and the druid elves as they were led by McGonagall through a newly formed passageway that she had created for emergencies that led straight to the Great Hall. She had the tunnel made shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts and only revealed the information to other professors to ensure secrecy of it. Unfortunately, the exit to it was directly under a trap door where the Headmaster sat during meal times, which was now underneath where the Veil now was. Fortunately though, the main daemon force was dealing with Draco’s and Dudley’s forces, so when Harry, McGonagall, and the druid elves came out of the secret passage, the original daemon and Hermione were taken by surprise and tried calling their main force back.

Harry didn’t hesitate in going after the giant daemon, and while the druid elves separated it from Hermione, Harry made quick work of it, beheading it with his sword. Once it was dead, Harry turned his attention to Hermione, and even though he knew he had to kill her, he was very conflictive about it. The druid elves kept Hermione at bay however, giving Harry time to come around to her blind side and attack her. Hermione noticed it though, and spun around quickly, tossing several of Harry’s allies to the side with ease. When Harry locked eyes on his former friend, he froze in half-swing with his sword, unwilling to take the life of his former friend. This gave Hermione an opening as she used her giant-sized metallic tail and swung it fully against Harry’s chest. Harry fortunately noticed this and quickly rolled away from it, and when Hermione turned to face him again, this time he didn’t hesitate. He impaled her in the chest with his sword, jumping half the distance between them as he did so. Hermione locked eyes with Harry and for a moment, she looked at him with deep love in her eyes before falling down to the ground below with Harry on top of her holding his sword deep into her daemon chest. With one final whisper to Harry, Hermione accepted her fate and closed her eyes, letting death finally take her. Harry pulled the sword out of his one true love of his life with tears in his eyes and stood up over her as the words she said to him echoed in his heart, “I have always loved you, Harry.”

The druid elves gave Harry very little time to mourn for Hermione as they circled the Veil in several rows and began chanting their language while placing their palms up towards the rift before them. Harry nodded his understanding and after shrinking his sword to the size of a large knife and sheathing it, he removed his battle robe and pulled off his shirt revealing two distinct magical tattoos on his body. The first one was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, which was located at the base of his neck at the top of his chest. The tattoo was etched in silver and was made to look like a necklace, with a golden string drawn across Harry’s neck and it even swung across Harry’s chest as he moved. The second tattoo was much more prominent as it covered all of Harry’s back. The tattoo was a large vibrant tree with a phoenix circling the top of it. The tree was not just any tree, though, it was Yggdrasil, and the phoenix was a perfect representation of Fawkes as the druid elves believed that Fawkes was the last of his kind. There were other tattoos over Harry’s body, but as he levitated himself into the air above the druid elves, those two tattoos were the only ones glowing.

Harry summoned his staff after that and as it flew into his hand, he began chanting in the same dialect as the druid elves, only louder and with a deeper voice. Professor McGonagall watched this with much curiosity as well as trepidation as strong winds began blowing all around and thunder roared loudly out of nowhere, causing her to try to seek some sort of shelter during that time. The Veil screamed and screeched loudly as if it was alive itself, and actually fought what Harry and the elves were trying to do by flashing lights and screeching sounds to try to distract them. Not only that though, as strings of light whipped out from the Veil and took out several of the elves surrounding it. However, it was all for naught as Harry using all the magic he could muster closed the Veil after several minutes of doing battle with it. As Harry slowly descended down where the Veil once was, Professor McGonagall, Draco, and Dudley who had his share of scars and bruises from the battle himself, joined Harry as the druid elves looked after the wounded. While he knew the war was finally over, all Harry could think of at that moment was Hermione and how much he had loved her.

Now, after a year of peace between Muggles and the Wizarding World, Harry had to marvel at how much things had changed. For Draco Malfoy, he was named the new Minister of Magic and had opened an official line of dialog between the Ministry and Parliament. He had also married Astoria Greengrass a few months ago and Harry had been the best man for Draco, which was a complete change in their relationship they had in Hogwarts. Dudley Dursley, who had at one time shared no interest in the Wizarding World, became an advocate for them to any Muggle who thought like his parents that wizards and witches were freaks. He ended up embracing the Wizarding World so much, that Harry noticed that Dudley and, of all people, Pansy Parkinson were spending a lot of time together these past few months. Professor McGonagall did her best to convince the Ministry to rebuild Hogwarts, with Harry backing her with every petition she made to them. It was only last month when Draco himself publicly signed the legislation approving the funds for the rebuilding. Professor McGonagall had insisted after that for Harry to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once Hogwarts reopened, but Harry had long ago decided that it was time for him to leave.

Harry had made the decision to leave some time after the final battle had ended, and while he never revealed this to anyone, the only reason he had stayed was because he felt responsible for everything that occurred while he was gone. The druid elves had already returned to their home shortly after the war had ended and had welcomed Harry to return any time he saw fit. However, while Harry was honored to get the invitation, he knew that his place was no longer with them. For Harry, he knew that he was not part of their world, nor was he planning on staying within the Muggle World or the Wizarding World as well. There were several reasons Harry had for leaving, but the main one was that he simply felt like he didn’t belong, especially after everything that happened. Harry had so much darkness and despair inside of him, seeing his friends and allies die over the years, first with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, then with the daemons. Harry had no plan as to where he was going to go yet, though, as he figured he would travel around the world for the next few years before settling down in some out-of-the-way place where no one knew who he was. He just came here to say goodbye to the one place he truly considered as home. Closing his eyes and shedding a few tears, Harry quietly said a prayer to all the people he lost, especially Hermione. As he mouthed Hermione’s name, however, a pair of wet lips touched Harry’s in a deep embrace.

A good part of Harry’s brain accepted what was happening, even though he didn’t know who was kissing him. After a moment though, his eyes opened and saw blonde-haired woman wearing a satin red dress kissing him bathed in a golden glow all around her body. Harry wasn’t shocked at all that this strange woman was kissing him, as all he could think about as this woman was kissing him was that he was kissing Hermione. A few moments later, this blonde-haired woman broke off the kiss and floated away from him. She then smiled sweetly at Harry and said, “You truly did love her, Harry James Potter.”

In that moment, Harry regained his senses and looked at this beautiful stunning woman who was floating several feet in the air in front of him. The woman looked to one side of Harry and then the other, and as Harry turned his head, he saw a brunette woman on his right, and a red-haired woman on his left. The brunette woman was wearing a green tunic with thigh high boots and a light brown hood. The red-haired woman had a gold helmet on her head and wore a pink dress covered by a silver chest plate and gold boots. Both women were bathed in the same glow as the woman in front of Harry, and they were smiling just as much as the blonde woman.

“We have been waiting for you to be ready, Harry James Potter,” The red-haired woman said as she floated over to him. “I am Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. These are my sisters; Artemis, goddess of nature and birth, and of course Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.”

“The daemons you and your kind help defeat left a mark with us,” The brunette, Artemis, stated, also floating over to him. “However, like us, the daemons can transcend both time and space. Because of this, we foresee an event where the daemons will return in greater numbers and overwhelm the entire world.”

“I’m sorry, are you saying that all we’ve done is delay them?” Harry looked at all of them with shock clearly on his face. “So many have died already because of these monsters, and to tell the truth, I don’t have it in me to have more friends die.”

“No one is ever truly gone, Harry,” Aphrodite said to him. “Your friends, the love of your life, even your mother can return to you if you truly desire it.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused by what Aphrodite had said.

“The daemons will return shortly after Voldemort’s return during the Tri-Wizard Tournament,” Artemis explained, confusing Harry more. “For us, and the daemons, time and space are just an illusion. We can exist in multiple timelines and different places just as easy as exiting one door and entering another.”

“However, the daemons are not as intelligent as we are, and they are only ruled by their primal instincts,” Athena continued. “So, we need to send you back to your younger self, so you can warn and prepare everyone for what is going to come.”

“Why can’t you stop them?” Harry asked, looking at all three of them. “And why choose me? Why does it always have to be me?”

The last question had a base of anger in it, but the three goddesses kept smiling at Harry. It was Athena who answered, however as she said, “We are fighting them, Harry, but your world is directly between our world and theirs. Your world and the people in it have a much greater chance to stop them, especially with you as their leader. As for why you, it is not because of fate, nor any sort of destiny. No, it is when the world you love is threatened and the people around you are beginning to lose hope, that is when people like you, Harry, chooses to take a stand and fight the darkness and evil of the world. It is people like you, Harry, that are the true definition of what a hero really is.”

“If you accept this task, then we will send you back to your thirteen-year-old body,” Artemis told him, frowning a bit. “Your powers will diminish somewhat as your younger body cannot contain the powers you now have. However, the knowledge inside of you will remain completely intact and be able to contact the people you need to fight the daemons.”

“The moment after you go back, time itself will begin to change,” Aphrodite said, still smiling. “You will see the people around you differently, and they will begin to see you differently as well. Finally, you will have to deal with Voldemort’s horcrux that is inside of you as soon as possible, doing that will save one other from a torturous fate.”

“What do you mean?’ Harry said, looking puzzled at Aphrodite. Then a moment of realization hit him like a lightning bolt, as he remembered his mother’s sacrifice to save him from Voldemort. “Are you talking about my mum?”

Aphrodite nodded, and explained, “When a piece of Voldemort’s soul merged with you all those years ago, your mother’s soul came with it, and until you were finally able to remove the horcrux inside of you, she had been fighting it as much as possible to keep it from overtaking you.”

“To save her, you will need to find a way to capture Peter Pettigrew and save Sirius Black within the same night,” Athena nodded, and glanced over at her sisters. “Now, for mortals like yourself, time travel is very difficult. So, when we send you back, there is no telling specifically when you will be placed.”

“We do have a general idea, though, as we plan to send you back sometime during your third year at Hogwarts,” Artemis told him. “You need to focus on a specific time, so we can send you there. It will still be very difficult for you as you will still be merging with your younger self.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to happen. When he reopened them, Harry looked at Athena, and said, “Alright, I’m ready. What should I do when I get there?”

“Convince Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of what happened,” Athena answered, as she and her sisters began circling around Harry very fast. “He will trust you implicitly, so he will believe you, especially after he sees your memories.”

The spinning the goddesses were doing began to get faster and Harry began to feel his mind and spirit being pulled in a thousand different directions. His eyesight got blurry and slowly started to darken, and the next few moments, all sense of where and when he was disappeared from him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice rang in Harry’s head. Harry heard it as a tiny mumble at first, with it echoing inside his pounding head as the darkness ebbed away. When the darkness receded, Harry found Hermione standing over him looking worried. Harry eyes were somewhat blurry, so Hermione handed him his glasses, and once he put them on, he saw a thirteen-year-old Hermione looking worried at him. Harry looked around as he noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and couldn’t help but to smile.

The goddesses had done it. He was back in his third year. He was back home.

 

___________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of the One True Potter

Author’s Note: Before you read this, let me say how amazed I am that so many have liked this story so far, and while my first chapter was a bit of an info dump, I can promise that this chapter has more action in it. Allow me to ask everyone to please read completely, and to leave me a review or comment once you are done.  
Finally, my thanks to my betas HowInMadHowie and Master42, thanks to Dark Dragen and DarkLordRising for inspiring me, and to the one who gave me this challenge, and has been giving me constant input helping me make this work, Special thanks to fluffy-fanfic-lover.  
One final thing, (Sorry) This story will be a major crossover now, with several anime and games included. I will be adding what they are at the end of this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2  
(The Gods and the Rat)  
Olympus-Moment’s after Harry’s time travel

Warning: Lemon

“Harry!” Hermione's voice came through a cloudy apparition where a tall, slender dark-blonde woman stood over looking down upon it. As she witnessed the young and destined thirteen-year old boy gather his senses, she heard a chiming sound as a circle of bright white light appeared several feet behind her.

“I see you three were successful,” The woman said, not turning around to see who exited the circle. Behind her, Athena emerged from the circle of bright white light and solemnly bowed before her, for this woman was Hera, goddess of marriage and nature. As she continued to looked through the portal at the scene of a thirteen year old Harry Potter standing up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. “If he doesn't do what we need him to do, this could very well backfire on us.”

“I have faith that he’ll do what needs to be done, mother,” Athena answered after joining Hera at the portal to Harry’s world. “Time has already begun to change by bringing him to this point in time, so we just need to hope that Harry will become the man he now needs to be.”

“I have more than faith, Athena,” Aphrodite emerged from the same portal as Athena and smiled. “I felt not just love of Hermione from Harry when I kissed him, I felt his determination to right the wrongs in his life. I know in my heart that Harry has more than what it takes to do our will.”

“Even if he doesn’t know it fully,” Hera turned and laughed gently, looking at her daughters and noticed that one of them was missing. “Where’s Artemis? She should have come back with you?”

“She went to the point in time where Remus Lupin nearly killed Harry and Hermione in his werewolf form,” Athena answered, walking side-by-side with Hera as Aphrodite joined them. “I’m not sure what she has planned when she confronts him. She never had much love for werewolves.”

“Very well. The werewolf is not that important to our plans,” Hera said, opening a large golden double door. Upon entering, she removed her white silk dress and let it fall to the cloud-like floor beneath her. Stepping out of it completely, Hera move toward a large bath that looked more like a pool with steam and white soap suds emanating from it. Entering the bath completely naked, she looked back at Athena and Aphrodite and asked with a blushing smile. “Are you two planning to join me, or are you both going just stand there and watch?”

Both Athena and Aphrodite disrobed and with smiles, and joined Hera in the bath. Athena boldly moved closer to her mother and without any indication, wrapped her arms around her and passionately kissed her. As each woman moaned, Aphrodite moved herself behind Hera and began kissing the side of her mother’s neck. As the three goddesses were making out with each other, a tall, muscular brunette man with a goatee stood over in the next room looking through the portal that led to Harry’s world. The man had a wide smile on his face as he watched the scene in the Hospital Wing enfold with his arms crossed.

“Finally, a worthy adversary,” The man exclaimed, not bothering to care if Hera or the others had heard him. “Harry Potter: a true warrior befitting someone of my caliber. Oh, I am so looking forward to see if you can defeat my army a second time.”

The man laughed loudly as he walked away, as he was Ares; the god of war, and the one who unleashed the daemons upon Harry’s world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry nearly jumped out of the bed and hugged Hermione tightly, tears pouring down his eyes and whispering to her, “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’m so sorry.”

Hermione pulled Harry away though, with a look of worry and concern on her face, “Harry? What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing to me?”

“Nothing, I guess,” Harry answered, sitting down on the bed and wiping the tears off his face. “I’m just really glad to see you safe and sound.”

Hermione smiled, but kept the look of curiosity on her face as Harry glanced over on the opposite side of the room and saw Ron laying in his bed with his leg bandaged up more than it needed to be. Ron had a look of discomfort on his face, but silently wondered what Harry was thinking. Harry couldn’t help but frown at the redhead and gave him a look of hatred, making sure that Hermione didn’t see it.

“Harry, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore the truth about Sirius!” Hermione exclaimed as the look of realization had appeared on her face. Harry looked back at Hermione and nodded, standing back up with purpose. At that moment, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Albus Dumbledore entered, walking with determination but with a gentle look on his face. Hermione, not even hesitating, ran right up to the elderly headmaster and said quite loudly, “Professor, Sirius is innocent! You must convince Minister Fudge that you have the wrong man!”

“Whatever do you mean, Ms. Granger?” Dumbledore looked at her with a curious look.

“It was Scabbers, sir,” Ron spoke up as he looked at the aged headmaster. “He’s my rat, sir. Well, he wasn’t my rat exactly…”

“Peter Pettigrew is alive and well, Professor!” Harry exclaimed, running up to Hermione and Dumbledore.and shutting Ron up. “He’s been hiding as a garden rat for the past twelve years. He was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, and as a future lord to the House of Potter, I am prepared to testify to that on Sirius’ behalf!”

Dumbledore could not help but to give Harry a look of surprise as he heard Harry declare himself as a future lord. A fact that Dumbledore had tried vehemently to make sure that knowledge never entered Harry’s ears. However, Dumbledore had to deal with this matter later, especially if his plan was going to worked. Of course being present during Buckbeak’s “execution” had already proved that his plan had already worked.

“I believe you all,” Dumbledore said calmly, and walked towards Ron’s bed. “Unfortunately, the word of three third years will convince few others. Especially if one of them happens to be a future lord to an Ancient and Noble House.”

Dumbledore quietly chuckled and patted Ron’s bandaged leg, which elicited a wince of pain from Ron and a chuckle from Harry, who no longer cared about his red-haired friend’s pain. However, at that moment, Dumbledore looked directly into Ron’s eyes and without so much as a word spoken, put the young red-haired boy to sleep. As Ron began to snore, a smile emerged from Harry’s face, thankful that he didn’t have to deal with his arrogant friend right now. However, before Dumbledore continued talking, Harry stepped forward to reveal something important.

“Professor, I know about your plan to save Buckbeak, and I can assure you that Hermione and I are up to the task,” Harry said boldly, and to show his confidence, he grabbed Hermione’s hand and held it tightly. Hermione almost blushed at feeling her best friend’s hand grab hers, but kept her composer as Harry continued. “I can’t tell you how I know, but I know about Hermione’s time-turner, and I know you want us to go back to the moment before Buckbeak’s death and help him escape.”

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry intently. While he already knew that Harry and Hermione are going to succeed in that aspect, it troubled him deeply that Harry somehow already knew everything Dumbledore wanted. However, he knew Harry’s determination was much stronger than most thirteen year olds, so Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione, as he felt that Harry knew the consequences of time travel.

“You know the law, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore began explaining. “You must not be seen, or the consequences will be most severe. If you both succeed, than everything that Mr. Potter has said will be accomplished. Although I believe that Mr. Potter already knows this, you should know that Sirius is being held at the highest point in the north tower. I do believe that three turns should do the trick.”

Dumbledore walked past both the two teenagers and almost made a show of grabbing the double doors of the Hospital Wing and began to slowly close them. Before he did, though, he smiled and said one last thing, “Oh, I find retracing my steps is a good place to start. Good night.”

After Dumbledore closed the doors to the Hospital Wing, Hermione turned to face Harry and asked him with an intense frown, “How did you know about my time-turner?”

“We can talk about that later, Hermione. I promise,” Harry smiled weakly, but looked at her with determination. “We need to save Sirius, and we have very little time to do so.”

Hermione nodded, and even though she was curious as to how Harry knew all of the things he knew, took out the time-turner from under her shirt and wrapped the gold chain of it around her and Harry. The actual Time-Turner, which was similar to a gold coin attached to the chain surrounded by a thin gold circle, had a symbol of an hourglass on it. As Hermione flipped it counterclockwise three times, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After that, the hourglass medallion began to spin fast and both Harry and Hermione felt themselves being pulled several hours back in time. Harry opened his eyes at that moment and saw the recent past flow backwards, much like watching a movie on TV being rewound, without the squirrelly lines of course. However, a few moments later, the effect slowed down and finally stopped as both Harry and Hermione looked around the now empty Hospital Wing and saw from the light outside that it was nearly evening.

“It’s Seven-Thirty,” Hermione said, looking at him. “Where were we at…”

“On our way to Hagrid’s,” Harry stated, almost in a rushed voice. He then grabbing her hand again, pulled her towards the doors and out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione blushed for a moment as she was being rushed towards the Entrance Hall and on their way to Hagrid’s hut. However, as they were rushing towards their destination, Hermione tried to slow Harry down.

“Harry, wait a moment! We can’t be seen!” Hermione nearly shouted as Harry pulled her through the halls of Hogwarts. However, Harry knew already that the hallways they were travelling through were empty as he had already done this before. In a few moments, they made outside and were soon on their way to Hagrid’s. Before long, Harry and Hermione stopped just before reaching the main walkway that led to Hagrid’s hut, where just a few feet away, the earlier versions of himself, Hermione, and Ron dealing with Draco Malfoy and his two goons. Hermione realized this and pulled Harry just out of their earlier versions’ eyeline into the outside base of the structure that led back to Hogwarts. While the both of them watched the incident unfold with Malfoy, Harry thought about Hermione and what to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, about the life he had, the war he fought, and the love he had for her. However, he hardly knew where to start or how he would explain that he was forced to kill her.

The next few minutes passed as Harry and Hermione watched the earlier versions of themselves forced Malfoy and his two goons to run away, mainly Hermione though, as she was the one who broke Malfoy’s nose. As Malfoy ran through the stone walkway, Harry heard him call Hermione a Mudblood before he disappeared back into the school and Harry muttered silently, “I forgot how much of an arse Malfoy was.”

“What?” Hermione looked back at Harry.

“Nevermind,” Harry responded. “Come on. We have to follow ourselves.”

Harry led Hermione down the path the led to Hagrid’s, being very careful not to be noticed by their prior selves. On the way down, Hermione realized that Harry was still holding her hand, and wondered what was going on with her friend. While she did enjoy holding Harry’s hand, she felt like something was entirely different with Harry. For one, he was much more bolder with the way he was with her. It was like something had changed in their relationship, and at that moment, she remembered the letter.

‘Did Harry change his mind? Ron told me he read my letter, but thought it best that we stay friends.’ Hermione thought as she was following Harry. ‘How should I feel? I know that I love Harry, but I also have feelings for Ron. It would be wrong to try to do anything about it now. I don’t want to break up our friendship with each other.’

Harry wasn’t paying attention to what Hermione was thinking, as all he cared about at the moment was finding a perfect spot and timing to reveal how he felt for Hermione. Not just that, he wanted to show her how he felt, and take away any shot of Ron touching her ever again. As they got close enough to Hagrid’s, Harry veered into the trees so they would stay out-of-sight. Hermione followed Harry until they reached the section of the forest that they could view the prior versions of themselves without being seen. Once they were crouched behind a bush, Harry looked directly at Hermione and took a deep breath.

“Hermione, I know that this isn’t the most perfect time to tell you this, but I’m in love with you,” Harry said to her, trying to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. “I’ve been in love with you since the second year. I know right now that you have feelings for Ron as well, but I needed to tell you this.”

Hermione was shocked to say the least, as question after question circled around in her head. A part of her longed to hear those words from Harry ever since she wrote that letter, however, it did raise the question of why Harry told her this now after so much time has passed since she sent it to him. After a long few moments, she looked directly into his eyes and asked, “Why are you telling me this now? I sent you my letter confessing my feelings for you several months ago, and Ron told me that you wanted us to stay friends.”

“Hermione, I never got any letter from you,” Harry said with a slight frown. He didn’t lie, even though he knew about the letter and read it in the future. However, being reminded of this made Harry hate Ron even more. “I don’t know what Ron told you, but the truth of the matter is that if I had gotten your letter, I would have approached you that very moment and told you how I feel. Merlin, I would probably would have announced it in the Great Hall if I could. Also, Ron knows about how I felt about you, as I told him just before you got unpetrified last year.”

“Ron knows?” Hermione gasped, almost too loudly as the Harry inside the hut turned to look outside the window. Hermione placed her hand over her mouth and ducked father behind the bush, realizing her mistake. Overwhelming emotions flooded over her as she looked at Harry, and for the first time since she woke him up in the Hospital Wing, she saw a much different Harry than the one she knew. However, she didn’t care about that, as she now knew that she loved Harry, and Harry loved her.

Unfortunately, right at that moment, Dumbledore walked along the path that led down to Hagrid’s. He was leading the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the executioner of dangerous creatures, Macnair. Hermione regained her common sense at that point and noticed that their prior selves weren't leaving.

“Why aren't we leaving?” Hermione asked as Harry noticed that Dumbledore was slowly taking his time leading Fudge and Macnair down the path, showing Fudge the grounds and giving an explanation as to why a particular piece of shrub or land was there. However, it was during this time when Hermione noticed two small, yet distinctive pebbles lying on top of a large pumpkin they were right next to. Grabbing the first one, she quickly threw it through the open window and smashed a pot that the earlier version of herself was standing next to. Staying as close to the ground as possible, she grabbed the other pebble and threw it through the open window again, this time nailing the back of the earlier Harry's head.

“Sorry,” Hermione told Harry silently as the other Harry looked out the window and saw Dumbledore, Fudge, and Macnair all heading towards Hagrid’s. Harry knew at this moment what was about to happen, so he nodded to Hermione, and still crouching, moved further into the forest so their earlier selves could come out without seeing them.

The next few minutes happened the way Harry remembered from the last time he did this; with the earlier versions of themselves and Ron coming out through the back door and hiding behind the bush they were just behind. Hermione looking at the back of her earlier self’s head and asked if that was what the back of her head looked like, and the earlier version hearing something and looking back towards the forest where Harry and Hermione were hiding. After that, Dumbledore and Fudge entered Hagrid’s hut with Macnair following, and then when it was clear, the earlier versions of Harry, Hermione, and Ron left to head back up to the castle. 

As soon as Harry knew it was safe, he carefully exited the forest and slowly approached the hippogriff Buckbeak and when the creature noticed Harry, something quite different happened. Normally, a person would have to bow to a hippogriff before approaching any closer to it. However, when Buckbeak saw Harry, the proud creature bowed low towards Harry without Harry bowing first. Stunned by this action, Harry respectively returned the bow and walked slowly towards the white feathered creature with horse like features, a birdlike beak, and long regal wings folded along the side of his torso. Harry slowly walked over to a long wooden pole that Buckbeak was tied to, and with a small amount of magic, chased the crows that were perched on the pole so he could free Buckbeak.

Hermione, who was keeping a close eye on the hut, was somewhat frightened that Buckbeak might do something to cause attention to what Harry was doing. However, Buckbeak got up to his feet and after Harry had freed his rope from the pole, walked over to Harry without much of a problem. As Harry gently pulled Buckbeak to safety, the front door of Hagrid’s opened and Fudge took a step outside. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak all froze in place as they saw the Minister of Magic exiting Hagrid’s hut.

“Minister, I really think that I should sign as well. Solely as a witness, mind you,” Dumbledore’s voice said to Fudge, causing him to stop and turn back inside.

“Oh, very well,” Fudge replied, going back inside slightly exasperated. When the door closed again, Harry gave Buckbeak a quick and gentle pull on his rope and gestured the creature towards the forest. After Harry and Hermione had successfully got Buckbeak safe from his impending execution, they watched from the trees as Dumbledore, Fudge, Macnair, and Hagrid all exited the hut only to find that Buckbeak was nowhere to be found. Harry almost chuckled at the way Dumbledore handled this situation, making sure that no matter what, Hagrid had no knowledge of what just occurred, which in Fudge’s eyes, made Hagrid completely innocent of Buckbeak’s escape. After watching Dumbledore explain the situation to Fudge, and nodding his goodbye to Macnair, Harry watched the headmaster go back inside of Hagrid’s with the gentle giant with a satisfied grin on his face.

“What now?” Hermione asked once she saw Fudge and Macnair walk away from Hagrid’s with intense frowns on their faces. Harry was already pulling Buckbeak further into the forest when Hermione noticed that the sun was finally setting and nighttime was fast approaching.

“We wait until the full moon appears,” Harry responded, dropping Buckbeak’s rope next to a tree, then moving towards the Whomping Willow. Hermione followed, wondering what type of plan Harry had for saving Sirius.

When they got close enough to see the Whomping Willow, Harry and Hermione watched as they saw their prior selves being pulled into the small tunnel underneath the moving tree. Next, they witnessed Remus Lupin show up minutes later amd cast Imobilus on the tree, which stopped it from attacking anyone nearby, which made Harry silently curse himself for not thinking of doing that the first time around. Finally, Snape appeared and slowly followed Lupin through the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. After Harry saw that he and Hermione were all alone, he turned to her and said, “If you want to talk, Hermione, I understand.”

“Harry, this isn’t the time,” She turned to look at him. Feelings began to overwhelm her once again as she looked into Harry’s eyes, and once again, she felt like this was a totally different Harry then she knew from this morning. “I know in my heart what I want, but you’re my best friend, Harry. I don’t want to do anything that will ruin that.”

“Hermione, I get it, but my feelings for you are not going to change,” Harry said to her, moving closer. Hermione, slightly frightened, took a step back as she began sensing the magical aura that Harry exhumed. It was intoxicating to her, and as Harry moved even closer, she couldn’t help but notice how aroused she was getting. “And I can promise you that you will always be my best friend. No matter what happens, Hermione, I will always be your best friend.”

Hermione’s eyes began tearing up as she now had her back against a tree. Her feelings for Harry were so strong at that point, she only had about an inch of restraint left that was keeping her from leaping at him and kissing him right then and there. Harry saw and felt Hermione shaking against the tree as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to lean in. Harry planted a very gentle kiss to her lips, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione melted into Harry at that point, opening her mouth and allowing Harry’s tongue to enter. Harry pulled Hermione off of the tree, and laid her down on the ground beneath them. At that point, there was no denying how she felt or what she wanted, because she wanted Harry, and she was willing to give herself to him completely.

Harry broke the kiss for a moment as he pulled out his wand from his back pocket. Pointing directly at Hermione’s chest, he silently cast a charm that removed most of Hermione’s clothes, leaving only her matching white silk bra and panties. Hermione gasped at seeing what Harry did, not only because she was now barely clothed, but the fact that Harry had managed to do this without even speaking any incantation. Once more, Hermione believed just by sensing the sheer magical power that Harry was exhuming, that he didn’t even need his wand to do so. However, at this point, she didn’t care as Harry pointed the wand at his chest and made his clothes vanish, exposing his muscular frame with his scars still visible through not just his childhood with the Dursleys, but through the entirety of what he went through during the Daemon War. This surprised Harry somewhat, but not as much as the fact that his tattoos were still there, and because of his dragon heritage, his now massive reddish veiny cock. Hermione loudly gasped as she saw Harry’s body, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she looked just above her stomach to see Harry’s very large cock.

“Harry?!” Hermione said as she kept staring at Harry’s dick. “I’ve never actually seen a man’s penis before, but yours is even bigger than I could even imagine. It looks like it belongs to a dragon.”

“Well, there’s much for me to explain,” Harry breathed into her ear as he kissed the side of her face. “Let’s just say that I discovered that I have dragon blood in my veins.”

Hermione wondered when Harry would’ve discovered this, as he was not known for being studious, and have on numerous occasions tried to avoid situations that would have drawn more attention than he generally got from being the Boy-Who-Lived. However, Hermione became incredibly turned on at looking at this massive pole, and was almost mesmerized by it as she moaned at feeling Harry’s lips on the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the favor, kissing the side of Harry’s face and neck. Harry sighed as he felt this, and moved one of his hands to Hermione’s B-cup breasts and proceeded to massage and squeeze them. Hermione moaned Harry’s name through her lips and Harry felt her breath against his neck as he did. Breaking off from kissing and sucking her neck, Harry moved his head towards her breasts and kissed her left one through her white silk bra. Hermione gasped as she felt her panties becoming wet as she breathed hard and fast from what Harry was doing.

Hermione became almost possessed at that point. She pushed Harry off of herself, then pushed him on the ground getting on top of him. Instinct was now driving the bushy haired girl as she began kissing Harry’s scared and tattooed chest. While she was doing this, her hands slowly drifted to Harry’s near twelve-inch-long red, scaly penis until she grabbed it and gasped through her kisses. She stopped for a moment as she looked down upon Harry’s dick and she slowly started to stroke it. All sense of reasoning for Hermione was gone as her desire took control and she took Harry’s erection into her mouth.

‘What am I doing?’ Hermione thought as she barely got the tip inside of her mouth. Her hands were slowly stroking Harry’s red scaly shaft and she realized that it felt like normal fleshy skin. Harry groaned as he became surprised that Hermione was boldly sucking his cock. He really didn’t know what came over her, but as he ran his fingers through Hermione's long bushy hair, he laid there and enjoyed the pleasure that she was giving him.

Hermione tried to get more of Harry's enormous and thick member into her mouth, but after managing to get only two to three inches in, her eyes began to water as she relished the feeling of Harry’s cock throbbing in her mouth and her hands. Harry lifted his chest up, lying against his elbows as he groaned while Hermione was eagerly sucking Harry’s dick. Hermione bobbed her head using her tongue very expertly and she stroked his shaft faster as his dick started vibrating and it began to grow another inch in length. Harry knew what that meant; he was approaching orgasm, but for Hermione who was seeing this for the first time, her eyes got wider as she became even more aroused at seeing Harry’s dragon like dick do this. Harry’s cock began shaking more and getting even longer making Hermione get on her knees as she now had more dick to deal with.

“HERMIONE!” Harry groaned loudly as he held Hermione’s head on top of his now fifteen-inch red scaly cock and shot his seed down her throat. Hermione was caught off guard as Harry’s sperm shot down her throat like a water hydrant, and with Harry holding Hermione’s head down, there was nothing for her to do except ingest the enormous amount of sperm. After several moments though, Harry’s cock returned to it’s twelve-inch length and the last drops of Harry’s cum splashed upon Hermione’s tongue. Afterward, Harry relaxed as he let Hermione off of his cock and Hermione rolled over gasping for air.

“Sorry, Hermione,” Harry looked at her with genuine love in his eyes. “This is something I still can’t explain too much yet, but when I get turned on like this, I become like an animal and run on pure instinct. Which is to say when you began sucking my dick, I really wanted to shove it all the way down your mouth, and while I resisted the urge to do that, I was already at a point when I was ready to orgasm to force you to drink it. I’m sorry that I didn’t warn you, Hermione.”

“I know, Harry,” Hermione rolled to her side and looked at him. “Something took over me as well. I have never knew how to suck a cock before, but when I saw yours, Harry, I became almost possessed with the desire to have it inside of me.”

Harry smiled, and moved over to her, grabbing both of her legs and placing his mouth near her white, soaked panties. “Well, I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

Hermione looked at him and licked her lips at the thought of what Harry was about to do, but at that moment, she looked over to the Whomping Willow and noticed that their other selves were emerging from the small tunnel underneath the tree along with Sirius, Remus, and a trembling Peter Pettigrew.

“Harry, wait!” She whispered, and motioned for him to turn his head. Frowning, Harry stood up and with a wave of his hands, returned both Hermione’s and his clothes back to their respective bodies. Hermione stood next to Harry, albeit with shaking knees as she was longing to have Harry lick her cunt. As both of them watched closely as what was transpiring, Harry began to explain his plan to Hermione.

“Listen Hermione, once Remus turns into his werewolf form, you need to distract him away from our other selves,” Harry whispered his plan to her. “After we lead him into the forest to where we can’t be seen, I’ll knock him out with a powerful stunner. After that, I’ll rescue Sirius and myself from the Dementors, and go after Pettigrew. While I’m doing that, you need to take Buckbeak to where they’re going to hold Sirius and bust him loose when the time is right.”

“Harry, I’m not sure about this,” Hermione whispered back. “First of all, I don’t really like to fly, and I’m not sure I have a trusting rapport with Buckbeak. Second, how are you going to do all of this, especially after Pettigrew turns back into a rat, he’s going to be very difficult to find?”

“Well, knocking out Remus is very simple for me, but I need you to trust me enough to not ask me how just yet. Saving Sirius you already know, as I know you heard Snape tell Dumbledore that someone used a Patronus Charm to chase the Dementors away, and I know that I’m the only one who can do it. Getting Pettigrew is no easy task, Hermione, but I know how he plans to escape, and I know a way to get to him before he does,” Harry took a deep breath before looking into Hermione’s big, brown eyes. “As for Buckbeak, he trusts people who respect him, like Hagrid and me. You just have to be brave and guide him to the tower, and he’ll do the rest. I know that you’re scared, but I know that you can do this Hermione. There isn’t anyone else I would trust with this.”

Hermione glanced over to where the regal hippogriff was standing, bowing its head at Harry like it knew that Harry was its alpha. Neither Harry nor Hermione knew it, but all Harry had to do was command Buckbeak to carry Hermione to the tower, and it would gladly do so just to please him. Hermione though was still unsure of what Harry was asking her to do, but his plan felt like it would work, even though she didn’t know how Harry would do the things he said he would do.

“Alright, Harry, I trust you, but we better get ready, because the full moon is showing,” Hermione said, pointing at Remus as the DADA Professor looked up at the full moon with a terrified look upon his face. Everything for Harry seemed to flow in slow motion as he watched one of his father’s best friends turn into a grotesque beast while his godfather was doing his best to remind Remus of the man he was. While this was happening, Pettigrew grabbed the wand Remus had dropped and just before he had a chance to use it, the earlier version of Harry used Expelliarmus to get the wand out of Pettigrew’s hand. Unfortunately, Pettigrew still used Remus’ transformation as a distraction as he turned into his rat form and disappeared into the grass beneath them.

Harry, the one in the forest with Hermione, kept his eyes locked on where Pettigrew last stood and if Harry was right, he figured the coward would stick close by, hiding far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to witness his former friends tear into one another. What no one else knew at that moment was because of Harry’s Multimagus ability, he could pick up any particular scent, and could see the rat with his animalistic type eyes. Sure enough, Wormtail was scampering away from the main group and hid next to a rock cropping nearby where Sirius was fighting to protect the other Harry, the other Hermione, Ron and Snape who had exited the tunnel moments earlier.

Sirius, who was in his dog form, fought Remus’ werewolf form as best as he could before Remus grabbed the dog and threw it across the cliff before turning its attention back on the kids and Snape. Fortunately, Hermione howled loudly from the trees stopping Remus’ movement towards their other selves. She howled again causing Remus to turn in Hermione’s and Harry’s direction and approach them with surprising speed as they turned and ran deeper into the forest so they wouldn’t be seen. Grabbing his wand and preparing himself, he held Hermione close behind a thick tree and waited for Remus to find them. Sure enough, within moments, Remus had come to the small patch of forest where they were hiding, and without another moment of hesitation, Harry pointed his wand directly at Remus’ werewolf form and silently cast the most powerful stunner he ever had. Remus was thrown into the base of another large tree and fell down to the ground unconscious.

“He’ll be alright, Hermione,” Harry said, feeling sorry that this had to be done this way. However, Hermione started to shiver as they both felt ice cold and knew that the Dementors were now approaching Sirius and Harry’s earlier self. Wasting no time, Harry led Hermione to the small outcropping where his other self was doing his best to fend off the scores of Dementors that were floating all around them. Harry knew he had very little time, so motioning Hermione to stay put, he inched himself closer so he had a good angle to cast a Patronus.

Now, thanks to his training with the druid elves, Harry discovered that while a stag was his primary Patronus, he had the ability to summon more than one. In fact, he could summon four at the same time; a stag that represented his father, a doe that represented his mother, a wolf that represented the first animal form he took, and the most powerful, a dragon that represented his dragon heritage. Harry really wanted to summon his dragon Patronus to make quick work of these Dementors, but realized that since his younger self saw the stag Patronus just before he passed out, he decided that his stag was the way to go. So, deciding for the sake of the timeline, stepped forward into the clearing and pointed his wand straight at the Dementors, shouting: “Expecto Patronum!”

The stag appeared from Harry’s wand as the light surrounding it began attacking the Dementors instantly, saving Sirius from a rather grim fate. The Patronus approached a now passed out Sirius and Harry and prevented any more Dementors from attacking them. After the Dementors were taken care of, Snape emerged coming down a hill and looking at the Patronus with a somewhat bewildered looked on his face. Not wanting to give Snape any clue as to who summoned it, Harry released his magic over it and made it disappear for the time being. Going back to Hermione, Harry gave her a tight hug before leading her over to Buckbeak.

“Please let Hermione ride you to save Sirius,” Harry said to the hippogriff, bowing respectively. “I would fly you myself, but there’s a rat that I need to deal with.”

Buckbeak bowed low to the ground and nodded its understanding to Harry. Hermione, still unsure of doing this, allowed Harry to help her get on Buckbeak’s back and prepared her to fly. “Harry, what should I tell Sirius once I freed him? He’ll want to know what you’re doing.”

“Tell him that I’m going after Pettigrew. Without him, there is no proving that Sirius had no hand in what happened to my parents,” Harry held her hand and said to her. “If everything works the way it’s supposed to, then I’ll have the rat in my hand ready to hand to Dumbledore right before the final stroke of midnight Tell him that if I’m right, I’ll see him in front of the main gates before we have to return to the Hospital Wing.”

 

Hermione nodded and leaned over to Harry to kiss him. Harry responded by grabbing the back of her head and inserting his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments, Hermione broke the embrace and said in no uncertain terms, “I want you to finish with what you were doing to me. So come back safe, Harry.”

“You too, Hermione,” Harry said with a look of determination in his eyes. He then looked at Buckbeak and said, “Bring her back safe and sound, Buckbeak.”

Buckbeak bowed once more to Harry before starting galloping towards the nearest clearing carrying Hermione on top of him. Hermione grabbed Buckbeak's neck as he began to stretch out it's wings and started to flap them. As soon as Buckbeak cleared the forest, he took to the sky carrying a slightly terrified Hermione.

When Harry saw them begin to fly to the top of the castle, he refocused himself on finding Pettigrew’s scent. Focusing his diminished magic, he concentrated on the image of his first animagus form, the red-eyed wolf. After a full minute, Harry slowly began to transform, albeit slightly painfully as his thirteen-year-old body was not equipped to handle his transformation. When it was complete, Harry was beginning to feel somewhat exhausted, but hoped he had enough in his core to capture Pettigrew and bring him before Dumbledore. 

Refocusing on Pettigrew’s scent, the black-haired wolf detected that Pettigrew was trying to get to Hogsmeade using the main road between the village and the school as his path. Running at a breakneck pace, Harry used his rage as fuel to carry him faster across the forest and to his destination with Pettigrew. 

Within the span of a minute, Harry was less than 10 feet away from the rat who betrayed his parents. However, Pettigrew stopped and tried to hide in the grassy plain next to the road, but Harry was quite wise to this, and using his rage in his animal form, cornered the coward with an intense growl. The rat Pettigrew tried to back away, afraid that if he changed back into a human, then whoever this wolf was would attack him mercilessly until he was barely breathing or dead. Unfortunately for Pettigrew, Harry had summoned a magical red smoke in the form of a fire-breathing dragon behind the rat, and when Pettigrew noticed, he froze in place, now knowing that he was out of moves.

Harry wanted to tear into the rat, using his wolf form to leave him into a blackened, bloodied mess. Growling fiercely, Harry slowly approached Pettigrew with that exact thought in his mind, and used his red smoke dragon to keep the coward rat from escaping. However, right before Harry got within a inch of Pettigrew, he thought about Sirius, and knew that the only way to free Sirius from Azkaban was to keep Pettigrew alive. So, with a very heavy heart, Harry turned back into his human form and quickly cast Stupify and Petrificus Totalus on the rat making sure he wasn’t going to try anything else.

The rat bounced up in the air after being hit by both spells and hit the road with a resounding thud, satisfying Harry a bit as he hoped that caused Pettigrew pain as he now laid there frozen in place. Looking up at the still bright full moon, Harry silently hoped that Remus was alright and picked up the rat by his tail and began running back towards Hogwarts.

However, at that moment, Harry began to sense that something was wrong, and that Remus was in some sort of danger. He didn’t know why he felt that way, but as he knew that he still had time before he needed to get back, he transformed back into a wolf and started running back towards the forest to see if Remus was still safe.

Holding the rat within his teeth, Harry growled as he ran towards the last place Remus was. After several minutes, he got to the place where he had knocked out the werewolf, only to find Remus now back into his human form tied up by branches against a tree halfway in the air at least 50 feet in the air. Slowing to a stop, Harry sniffed around the area and detected the faint aroma of a recent acquaintance, but was unsure of which goddess was there. Fortunately, Artemis did not make Harry guess for long.

“Why are you here, Harry?” Artemis moved forward from the cover of the trees, her slender body looking just as beautiful as before. “You need to return to Hogwarts with the rat to save your godfather from his fate.”

Harry growled at now realizing that Artemis had tied Remus up in this manner, and most likely, was also responsible for turning Remus back to his human form. As Harry walked forward, he noticed that Artemis had a bow in her right hand with an arrow in her left, making it clear to Harry that she was going to kill Remus. Turning back into his human form, Harry moved between Remus and Artemis, even though Harry surmised that there was no way the goddess of her myth could miss her target.

“Are you planning to stop me from killing this worthless creature?” Artemis half-smiled at Harry. Harry, holding the rat in his hand now, he grabbed his wand with the other one, and while he felt exhausted from changing back-and forth to his animagus form, he was preparing himself to battle Artemis for Remus’ life. “Why would you wish to save this werewolf? Creatures like him are not worth living.”

“He is to me,” Harry responded with a snap, raising his wand towards the hooded brunette. “Remus was my father’s best friend, and in the future he gave his life to help defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters, sacrificing so much doing so, including being able to be a father to his son Teddy.”

“Please, spare me this tale. He might have had, or might have an honorable death in the future, but consider what he did in the past before this year started for a thirteen-year-old you,” Artemis explained, readying her bow and aiming her arrow at Remus’ heart. “After Voldemort killed your parents, and Sirius was incarcerated, Remus could have approached Dumbledore and requested to adopt you from the Dursleys. Which I might add, judging by their treatment of you over the years, the Dursleys would have been glad to get rid of you all those years ago. I also know about the stigma of werewolves being dangerous guardians to children at that age, but seeing as he did father a child, or might father a child, do you think that would make his reasoning to not adopt you sound? In the past, there have been werewolves who after years of mental discipline managed to control their changes, even during a full moon. For those who haven’t the ability to do so, they had at least the common courtesy to drink Wolfsbane potion and/or lock themselves in a cage where only someone they trust have the means to free them when it’s safe.”

“That’s is what Remus has done, though,” Harry countered, though had to admit the point Artemis made about Remus adopting Harry. “Tonight was a bad night for him is all. Also, you have to remember, being a werewolf was not his choice, so if you want to blame someone, blame Fenrir Greyback!”

“Oh, I do admit that creature is very much a nuisance,” Artemis lowered her bow and smiled. “Very well then, I shall grant this werewolf a reprieve from his fate for now while I shall hunt this Fenrir Greyback and kill him from doing more harm to those you might need in the future. However, I shall return here to this spot tomorrow night and if you wish to save this werewolf, then we shall battle honorably for that right.”

“I don’t understand. Why aren’t you choosing to try to kill Remus now?” Harry looked at Artemis with a frown as he lowered his wand. “As a matter of fact, why did you tie him up to begin with?”

“Oh, come on Harry, I am a goddess,” She approached him and looked deep into his eyes. “I already knew that you would come here to save this creature, even though I implied that I didn’t know. While killing this creature would bring me much satisfaction, having you trying to save him presented me with a worthwhile challenge. I know that you’re going to ask me why we don’t fight now, but you need time to refocus your diminished powers to be a worthy adversary. Fighting you now would only take time away from you from doing what you need to do, and speaking of that, you best hurry if you want to meet Sirius at the front gate.”

Harry nodded his understanding, but turned around to look at Remus, “What will you do with Remus?”

“I will transport him back inside his room inside Hogwarts,” Artemis said, vanishing her weapons without even a sound. “He will remain in his human form and unconscious until the morning sun rises. If you fail to defeat me in combat tomorrow night, however, then I guarantee that he will not live much longer past that moment.”

Harry turned to face Artemis, and at that moment, the brunette goddess of nature and birth planted a deep, passionate kiss upon Harry’s lips before vanishing in a bright, gold light. As she left, Harry heard Artemis say, “I’m looking forward to our combat, Harry Potter.”

Harry was somewhat stunned at what had just happened, and as he looked behind him, he saw the Remus was gone, disappeared the same way Artemis had left. Harry was glad that he bought Remus some time, but he also had a terrified thought float through his mind ‘How do I defeat a goddess?’

Looking up at the night sky again, he heard the loud whooping and laughter of Sirius, and knew that Hermione was successful in freeing him from the tower. Running as fast as he could towards Hogwarts in his human form, mainly because he wasn’t sure if he had another transformation in him, he huffed and gasped as he saw the winged form of Buckbeak flying overhead and saw that Sirius and Hermione had noticed Harry running to meet them.

Several minutes before the stroke of twelve, Harry tearfully hugged the ragged form of his godfather, and silently thanked the goddesses for giving him this chance to see him again. Sirius gasped as he felt Harry’s arms tighten around his waist, but after a moment, Harry released his grip and took a step back. As he did, he held up the rat form of Pettigrew by his frozen tail and nodded his affirmation of who he was.

“A much better fate than I would have given him,” Sirius said, glaring at the rat in Harry’s hand. Then, looking at Harry, he got down on his knees and with tears in his eyes, said, “You did it Harry. You avenged your parents. You captured the coward responsible for betraying them to Lord Voldemort, and saved me from the Dementor’s Kiss.”

“I didn’t do it alone,” Harry said, looking at Hermione and smiling. “If it wasn’t for Hermione, Remus, and you especially, I would have gone on believing that you were responsible for my parents’ deaths. Now, I know the truth, and finally, this coward will face the justice he ran from all those years ago.”

“You know, I do believe that you’ve changed somewhat,” Sirius told him, frowning a bit. Then smiling once more, he continued, “Still, you are still very much the son of James and Lily Potter, the two best friends anyone like me could even deserve to have.”

Embracing Sirius in another tight hug, Harry cried, even though he went through this experience before, the words that they spoke to each other were different, but the emotions remained the same. Returning the hug, Sirius tearfully looked at Hermione and said, “Thank you for being so brave and helping Harry get through these troubled times.”

Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks, tears welling up in her eyes as well. After that, Sirius let go of Harry and stood back up, nodding to both of them, he moved over to where Buckbeak was and mounted him. Looking back at both Harry and Hermione, he said, “I’m afraid I have to still leave for awhile. It will take some time for Peter to reveal the truth to Fudge. Besides, I have to make sure that Buckbeak avoids the executioner’s blade. As soon as it’s safe for me to do so, I’ll write and let you know where I’m at.”

“It shouldn’t be too long, I hope,” Harry said with a smile. “Pettigrew won’t be able to hide the truth from Dumbledore, especially with the Minister and everyone else sees that he’s alive and well.”

“I hope so too,” Sirius said, then turning to Hermione. “You do remind me of another witch who wasn’t fond of rule-breaking, but like you, she was the brightest witch I ever knew.”

Hermione smiled waving her goodbye as Sirius urges Buckbeak forward and they both took off into the night sky. Harry smiled as he saw Sirius disappear into the night sky, and at that moment, the first bell strike of the twelve-o'clock hour hit. Looking at each other for a moment, the broke into a run as they got back inside the castleand headed straight up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. While the bell continue to strike each passing of the hour, Harry and Hermione moved up the stairs as fast as they could, until they reached the entrance to the Hospital Wing where Professor Dumbledore was just closing the doors. After he did, he turned to the two third years and asked, “Well?”

“We did it,” Harry said, panting from running up the stairs. He then walked over to the Headmaster and handed him the rat. Dumbledore took it with a curious look on his face, wondering how Harry and Hermione managed to do so much in one night. However, Harry continued, “This is Pettigrew, Professor. I’m sure the Minister of Magic will be quite surprised to see that he is very much still alive.”

“Very well done, my dear boy,” Dumbledore smiled as he held the rat in his fingers. “However, I’m afraid that will not convince Dementors. They should have given Sirius the Dementor’s Kiss right about now, unless of course somehow the wizard who successfully escaped Azkaban managed to break out of his cell and elude capture yet again. Hmm, very old those bars are up there. I might have a talk with Mr. Filch about installing new ones. Alas, that is for a later time. Good night.”

Harry watched Dumbledore moved towards the stairs carrying the rat out of sight. After the Headmaster walked down the stairs and out of sight, Harry and Hermione opened the doors to the Hospital Wing just in time to see their prior selves disappear through time. Looking at each other for a moment, they both breathed a quick sigh of relief before embracing each other in a deep passionate kiss. Harry picked Hermione up with Hermione wrapping her legs around him as Harry carried Hermione to the nearest bed. Laying her down upon it, he got on top of her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he did so. Hermione moaned as she felt Harry’s tongue play with hers, and started to use her hands to unbutton Harry’s trousers. Harry felt this and broke his embrace long enough to give her better access to his pants. As he did, he pulled off his shirt, revealing his scars and tattoos to her once again. Hermione stopped what she was doing for a moment, and placed her hands on Harry’s chest, almost hypnotically tracing every scar and tattoo she saw.

“Harry, I still can’t believe you went through so much pain,” Hermione whispered, of course referring to his time living with the Dursleys. What Hermione didn’t know was while most of his scars were from his childhood with the Dursleys, the other scars were of course the result through his years fighting the daemons. Harry wouldn’t tell her this though, as it would bring up the memory of what the daemons did to her.

“Hermione, we can talk about my scars later,” Harry said, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and began sliding it up. Hermione noticed this and lifted the body up, allowing Harry to take off her shirt, revealing her skinny frame and B-cup tits to Harry again. Harry got off of Hermione for a moment, taking off the rest of his clothes, and allowing Hermione to do the same. Once they both got completely naked, Harry slid Hermione sideways on the bed, letting her legs fall to the floor before kneeling down in front of her and spreading her legs. “Right now, we’re going to finish what we started in the forest.”

Hermione smiled and then gasped as she felt Harry’s mouth touch her moist pussy for the first time. Harry placed several small kisses along the sides of her vagina, eliciting several moans from Hermione. Harry then softly touched her slit with his tongue and slowly slid it up and down, teasing her with very slow strokes. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Harry by his head and thrusted his face further down her crotch. Taking the hint, Harry began sticking his tongue in her pussy and proceeded to eat her out with gusto. Hermione gasped louder and moaned loudly as she bucked her hips closer to Harry, wrapping her legs around his shoulders and neck.

“Oh yes Harry!” Hermione moaned loudly, her voice filling the entire Hospital Wing. Thankfully, the only other person in the wing was Ron, who was so deeply sleeping, that an earthquake wouldn’t have woke him up. However, there was a part of Harry that didn’t care if Ron woke up and saw this. For him, it would be the perfect revenge after knowing what Ron did to prevent Harry and Hermione to be together. Hermione was enjoying Harry’s tongue too much to care if Ron woke up or not, as she felt Harry’s tongue slither around her pussy and soon felt Harry’s finger working on her tiny clit. Hermione screamed as she felt Harry’s other hand begin sliding into her pussy with his tongue sliding around her hymen. Soon after, Hermione eyes were beginning to roll as her orgasm was fast approaching. Screaming very loudly at that point, Harry licked and fingered her thoroughly as he brought her to orgasm and licked up the juices that poured out.

Harry stopped as Hermione released his head and he stood back up, with a longing and lustful look in his eyes. Stroking his twelve-inch dragon cock, Harry positioned it at the entrance to Hermione’s womanhood. Hermione trembled as she saw this and knew this monster dick was going to make her a woman. Harry gently inserted the tip of his dick into her, and slowly pushed his way in, trying to make it as less painful as possible. Hermione groaned as she felt Harry’s thick member reach her hymen, and when she nodded her consent, Harry plowed through it holding half of his dick out from hurting her too much. Hermione gasped painfully as Harry held his red, scaly penis inside her pussy waiting for her to indicate that she was ready.

After a few moments, Hermione nodded and said, “Go slow, Harry. I’m not sure if I can take all of your cock.”

“I’ll go slow, Hermione, until you’re ready for me to fuck you seriously,” Harry said, pushing another inch of his cock into her. Hermione gasped continuously as Harry pushed nearly eight inches of his twelve-inch cock in and out of her, slowly moaning her pleasure as he did. After several moments of this, Hermione, with an intense look of hunger in her eyes, wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer to her. Harry knew at that moment Hermione was ready for more, so he began thrusting into her with hard and fast strokes, trying to get his entire manhood into her.

“OH MERLIN FUCK ME HARRY!” Hermione screamed as another orgasm rocked her, feeling the tip of Harry’s enormous cock hit the entrance to her cervix, and knowing that Harry still hadn’t gotten all of his dick into her just yet. Little did they know, but at that moment, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and the blonde-hair Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, walked in and saw what Harry and Hermione were doing with a smile on her face. On the opposite side of the large room, concealed behind a hospital barricade, Madam Poppy Pomfrey was silently moaning and masturbating watching Harry fuck Hermione from afar. Neither Harry or Hermione noticed this, nor cared if anyone was watching them at this point. All they cared about at that moment was giving each other as much pleasure as they could handle, and perhaps more.

Luna kept smiling as she walked over to a bed across from where Harry and Hermione were, and without so much as a by-or-leave, began to strip off all of her clothes. After she did so, she sat down on the bed and began to pleasure herself while watching the scene of Harry and Hermione fucking. As for Poppy, she was too focused on the two third years as well as her own pleasure that she didn’t even notice what Luna was doing. She had been woken up by Hermione’s loud scream several moments before Harry had began fucking Hermione, and once she saw Harry’s dragon-like cock penetrate Hermione’s virginity, she began overwhelmed with arousal and proceeded to masturbate in her purple nightgown.

Harry brought Hermione to another orgasm as with a tremendous thrust, he penetrated her womb and had finally inserted his entire cock inside of Hermione. Not waiting for her to calm down from it, Harry began fucking her with almost reckless abandon, his animalistic eyes appearing now as Harry was completely committed to pleasuring Hermione with his beastly dick. Hermione screamed and moaned through several more orgasms as Harry drilled into her cervix and pussy, causing her to nearly pass out from the pleasure. However, she had no intention of doing so as she wanted to feel her lover explode inside her, making sure that he made her his woman.

Harry could no longer deny that he was approaching orgasm, as his cock expanded to fifteen-inches and was vibrating tremendously in Hermione’s pussy. “HERMIONE! I’M GONNA CUM!” Harry warned her, and tried to pull out. However, Hermione’s legs were wrapped tightly around Harry and she pulled him even closer to her with them.

“CUM IN ME HARRY!” Hermione screamed loudly as she shook through another orgasm. Unable to hold back any longer, Harry gave one final thrust and orgasmed violently inside Hermione’s womb. Hermione gasped and moaned as she felt load after load pour into her and as it did, her stomach began expanding. Hermione was shocked as she felt Harry’s dragon cock pour more seed into her than when she had given Harry’s cock a blowjob earlier in the night. Relaxing her legs finally, Harry was finally able to pull out of her as the last of his cum poured into her. Completely exhausted now, Harry managed to find the bed next to Hermione and collapse onto it, allowing sleep to take him for the time being. Hermione, who looked at her lover doing this, smiled weakly before drifting off to contented and satisfied sleep as well.

Luna smiled wider as she looked around the Hospital Wing, noticing that Madam Pomfrey and her were now the only ones awake in the room. Ron, who slept through the entire ordeal, was still snoring loudly dreaming whatever the hell he was dreaming. Luna then got up out the the bed she had made wet with her juices, as she had came twice from watching Harry and Hermione fuck, then boldly walked over to where Harry was sleeping, and with Madam Pomfrey watching with a shocked look on her face, took Harry’s dick in her hands and began stroking it back to life. Groaning in his sleep, Harry laid on his back completely unaware of what was happening to him. Luna took Harry’s twelve-inch dragon cock into her mouth and began sucking it.

Before the morning sun would come up, Harry would unknowingly fucked Luna Lovegood, with a horny Poppy Pomfrey watching.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Enjoyed the show, Ares?” Artemis stood behind the god of war and glared. “You know, if it wasn’t for you targeting both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he would never would have become such a threat to you.”

“On the contrary, sister,” Ares smiled, not taking his eyes off what Luna Lovegood was doing to Harry through the portal he was looking through. “If I hadn’t opened the Veil and sent those daemons after Granger, young Potter would have never known how she felt for him and this event would have never transpired. Also, I do not see Potter as a threat, so don’t try to make me laugh.”

“Harry Potter is more than what destiny and the Fates make him out to be,” Artemis said not taking her eyes off the back of Ares brunette head. “And you will lose, Ares. You are so wrapped up in finding a perfect adversary that you don’t see it yet, but Harry has the power to topple gods.”

“Oh, is that so, Artemis?” Ares chuckled as he turned to face her. “Are you saying then that you plan to submit to Potter before he even challenges you?”

“Don’t be absurd, brother. I will fight Harry Potter and do my best to defeat him,” Artemis stepped forward, with her eyes glaring disgust upon them. “If he manages to defeat me, then I will bow before him. However, he is battling me, a goddess, and that alone is no easy task. However, I will defeat Harry Potter, and I will kill Remus Lupin and end one abhornous to nature itself.”

“Hmmm, speaking of that, didn’t you say you were hunting another werewolf,” Ares stepped forward with an evil smile. “Fenrir Greyback, wasn’t it?”

“Do you think me weak, Ares?” Artemis said, lifting her right hand and snapping her fingers. The next instant, a grotesque head of the werewolf that had inflicted pain to so many children was being held in Artemis hand with its tongue sticking out and dead eyes looking at the god of war. “Finding this pathetic creature was truly not even worth my time, but killing him did bring me tremendous satisfaction.”

“Oh, pity then, as I had hoped that you would have given it a sporting chance,” Ares looked at the detached head of Greyback and laughed. “Oh well, I do hope Potter is more worth you time.”

With no other words spoken, Ares disappeared in a golden glow, laughing all the time at how he led Harry Potter down this path.

__________________________________________________________

Quick Side Note: Hermione’s not pregnant!!!

Crossover Series: In no order;  
1\. Gods of Olympus (Percy Jackson version, or Hercules TV version-the one staring Kevin Sorbo)  
2\. Rosario+Vampire  
3\. Highschool DxD  
4\. Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and Breath of the Wild  
5\. Negima  
6\. Onamori Himari  
7\. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance  
And Possibly More.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of the One True Potter  
Author’s Note: Wow! Over this past month I have received a lot of positive reviews from my last chapter. So, thanks to everybody who love this story so far. Also, as always, Special Thanks goes to DarkDragen and DarkLordRising for inspiring to write fanfics, HowInMadHowie and Master42 for betareading, and fluffy-fanfic-lover for giving me this challenge.  
With that being said, this chapter contains elements from Highschool DxD, and Percy Jackson. It’s not exactly accurate in some instances, but I hope you can forgive me for the sake of the story.  
Please read to the end and please leave a review if you can. Thanks.

Chapter 3  
(Lord Harry James Potter)  
Two Years into the Daemon War

Warning: Lemons/Lime

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name, young man,” The very large bartender handed another goblet to a gruff-looking brunette man with glasses.

“Sorry, it’s Vernon Dudley,” He responded, taking the goblet from the bartender and downing his third ale of the night. After gulping it down, the man felt a pain of guilt after lying to the bartender about who he was. He had only used the name ‘Vernon Dudley’ once before, and that was just after he had gotten captured by Greyback and his two goons. Back then, Hermione had just hit him with a stinging jinx to cover up his features from the Snatchers who Ron said smelled like trolls, though ended up not being as stupid as the three of them thought they were.

Now, Harry Potter, the one who defeated and destroyed Lord Voldemort, used the fake name that combined his uncle’s and cousin’s names to keep himself out of any type of attention that his name would have brought. Not that he was really worried about it here, as the village was so far north from any other town or village that information about the outside world was not important to the people who lived here. Now, while searching for the druid elves, Harry had already came to visit this village twice already, and while truthfully he didn’t know the name of it, Harry wasn’t compelled to ask about it. As a matter of fact, each and every time Harry had come here, he never asked for anyone’s name, nor where he even was. Every time he came here, he walked straight to this inn, drank ale until he passed out, woke up the next day in an upstairs room, and left that very morning.

As the bartender handed him his fourth goblet of ale, Harry suddenly paused himself with his hand on the wooden cup. “Excuse me, sir,” Harry looked at the bartender, with a sudden look of realization on his bearded face. “But I think that’s the first time you asked me who I was. Why is that?”

“Well, why did you lie to me about who you are?” The bartender chuckled. This caused Harry to raise his awareness and placed his hand where he was hiding his wand. “I only asked because I wanted to see if you were finally ready to see beyond your own eyes. There’s no need to be alarmed, Harry James Potter.”

Harry pulled out his wand at that moment and pointed it at the large man, staggering as he took a step back from the bar, clearly not aware that he was quite drunk, “How do you know who I am?”

“Hmmm, first let me ask you this: do you know where you are?” The bartender chuckled even louder, not bothering to move or defend himself. “Do you even know what date today is?”

Harry frowned, wavering from side-to-side, still pointing his wand at the man. However, what he asked caused Harry to think about where he was and what today was, but unfortunately, neither came to him. “I’ve been here before, I know that,” Harry stated, shaking somewhat as he grabbed a nearby table with his hand. “I’ve been here twice before, I can’t remember when.”

“This village has no name, as it’s easier for people who travel this far to quickly forget about us when they leave,” The bartender explained, smiling as he did. “When they come here, we provide them with food, drink, and warmth before we send them on their way. We are not hostile, we just wished to be left alone as much as possible. Of course, those are for the people not looking, and not even aware of us.

“Now as for you, Harry James Potter, this is your third time coming here, and we have expected this to happen,” The bartender walked forward at that point, directly through the bar as if it wasn’t even there. “The first time was July 31, if we read your calendar right, the date of your birth I do believe. The second time was September 1, a date that somehow creates emotion for you, but we are not sure as to why.”

“It’s the day I first came to Hogwarts,” Harry said, barely standing but somehow had his wand still raised at the approaching bartender. “It’s the place where I always called home.”

“Which leaves us to today, which for you, is more important than the rest. Otherwise, you would not have come here on this day.”

“October 31,” Harry said, finally dropping his wand and leaning farther on the table. “It’s the day that…”

“The day that you lost your parents and the day your fate was decided by a man who had no idea of what true power is,” The bartender said, watching Harry fall onto the table he was leaning against. Harry’s eyes were still open, but his vision began to blur and haze one moment, then clear up with almost blinding clarity the next. All the while this was happening, the bartender kept talking. “We’re not talking about Albus Dumbledore, of course, although he did hold you back from your true potential. No, we’re talking about Tom Marvolo Riddle, who used a false name and a lordship he never deserved. It was he who tried to make himself immortal through immoral means and thus made you a part of his return and defeat, over and over again. A man who believed so much in being powerful and never knowing what true power was.”

Harry’s body became rigid, almost like he had been petrified, and at that moment, he realised that he wasn’t drunk. “That wasn’t ale I’ve been drinking. What was it, poison?”

At that moment, the image of the bartender and the inn slowly shimmered into an outside clearly, with nothing but trees surrounding Harry all around as instead of feeling the cold wood of the table, he now felt a cold, wet stone and without moving, Harry knew he was lying on some sort of ceremonial rock. Harry tried looking at where the bartender was, but the bartender was no longer there. However, where the large bartender once stood three individuals cloaked in dark greyish robes. Harry couldn’t tell who these people were, just that they were extraordinary tall. When the one in the middle spoke, it was a deep, but incredibly feminine voice.

“It was not poison,” The middle one said to him. “It was a special elixir that will awaken your blood. If you are to be our leader, Harry James Potter, then you must endure this trial of fire and of blood.”

At that moment, Harry’s eyelids became very heavy and Harry felt darkness flow all around him. Trying to fight this, Harry tried to focus on the middle cloaked figure. “What will happen if I fail this trial?”

“Then you will die slowly and painfully, Harry James Potter,” She told him. “However, if you are the Chosen, like we believe you are, then we are yours to do with as you please.”

“What does that mean?” Harry said the last thing he could say as at that moment, he fell to deep slumber and his eyes closed. However, he did hear one last thing before the darkness fully took him.

“In time you will know, Harry James Potter. You are the one who will challenge the gods.”

 

Harry didn’t know how long he was out: days, weeks, months. All he knew was that he was reliving some of the most painful memories of his life: his parents dying, Voldemort’s return, Sirius’ death, and Hermione. The images sped through his mind several times it seemed, until Harry heard a female’s voice. At first, Harry thought it was one of those cloaked figures trying to get him out of this, but as the voice became clearer, he recognized it as the voice of his mother.

Harry… Harry… Wake Up Harry.

“Mum?” Harry muttered, not knowing if he was dreaming or imagining this.

Harry’s eyes opened and saw the tall, slender figure of his mother looking frightened and trying to wake him, her bright red hair brushing his now bare chest. As his vision cleared, he saw a frightened look on Lily’s face as he heard a loud, fierce roar shake the very ground he was lying on. Harry started to rise, and as he did, he noticed that he, and his mother were completely naked.

“Is this a dream?” Harry had to ask, and as he did, another roar rocked the ground they were standing on. As he took a moment to gather his surroundings, Harry noticed that there were other witches that he knew there too, all naked and trying to point in a specific direction. He saw Luna, Cho, Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, the Patil twins, the Delacour sisters, Ginny, and at the very middle of the group, Hermione. There were others there as well, but once Harry saw Hermione, he didn’t care about anyone else there. “This has to be a dream. Mum, you’re dead, and Hermione, you…”

Harry wanted to cry, but no tears came and the roar kept getting louder and the ground felt like it was coming apart. Past where the girls were pointing was a thick grey misty cloud that Harry could not see behind, though as he stepped forward, his very heart started to beat like a loud drum and he saw two large, fiery red eyes appear through what Harry now surmised as smoke.

Harry, you have to save us!

Harry heard his mother’s voice but as he looked at her, he saw that she didn’t move her mouth. All she did was point towards the smoke and tremble in fear. Harry, who now noticed that he had no weapon, not even his wand, moved slowly towards the girls and towards the greyish smoke.

“WHO DARES COME IN MY PRESENCE!” A very loud voice spoke, causing the very air around Harry to feel like it was on fire and the ground behind Harry to crumble. Harry, believing that this must be the trial the female figure talked about, kept moving forward until he entered the smoke and saw the largest dragon he had ever laid eyes upon. “NO MORTAL HAS EVER MET ME BEFORE AND SURVIVED THE OUTCOME! TELL ME, BOY, WHO ARE YOU?”

Harry was literally speechless as he saw a dragon at least a hundred times larger than any dragon he saw before. Harry remembered the Hungarian Horntail he faced in his fourth year and the head of this beast before him now was three times larger than the Horntail itself, and that was just Harry eyeballing it. To tell the truth, Harry couldn’t see the whole dragon, as it’s head, neck, and upper parts of it were the only thing Harry could make out through the smoke. The dragon was dark red, with bright red eyes, and nostrils that blew more thick smoke all around.

“DO YOU NOT HEAR ME, BOY!” The dragon roared, causing the very blood inside Harry to burn. “IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME, THEN I WILL HAVE YOU IN MY STOMACH!”

“I am Harry Potter!” Harry said, although he wasn’t sure how it sounded as Harry couldn’t help but to be terrified at the sight of this massive beast. “Why am I here?”

The dragon laughed, blowing more smoke through his nostrils and the wind around Harry felt even hotter. “WELL HARRY POTTER, IT’S ABOUT TIME FOR YOU TO APPEAR! I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU FOR COUNTLESS MILLENNIA TO STAND BEFORE ME AND TAKE THIS TRIAL OF FIRE AND BLOOD!”

‘Fire and Blood?’ Harry thought to himself. ‘Isn’t that what the cloaked female mentioned before I passed out?’

“TO PROVE YOUR WORTH TO US, YOU MUST TAKE FOUR TRIALS!” The dragon told him. “THE TRIAL OF FIRE AND BLOOD, THE TRIAL OF EARTH AND BODY, THE TRIAL OF WATER AND SOUL, AND THE TRIAL OF MANA AND HEART! AFTER EACH TRIAL, YOU WILL BE GRANTED A POWER NOT MANY HAVE BEEN GIVEN, FOR VERY FEW HAVE SURVIVED THE OUTCOME! THE VERY LAST WAS OVER 1500 YEARS AGO!”

The dragon roared his laughter again, causing Harry to step back a bit. However, as he did, he realized that there was no longer any solid ground behind him. Harry looked around and the images of the females that Harry knew had all vanished and all Harry could think about was how frightened he was.

“What will happen if I fail this first trial?” Harry asked, his body shaking as he did.

“THEN YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL HAVE A TINY APPETIZER!” The dragon laughed again, clearly amused by Harry’s question. At that moment, the dragon’s right claw emerged and dropped a golden goblet with red jewels encrusting its sides. The cup was filled with a thick red liquid that Harry could only surmise as the dragon’s blood. “DRINK, YOUNG ONE AND IF YOU SURVIVE THIS, THEN YOU WILL HAVE PASSED THIS TRIAL!”

Harry picked up the goblet and held it carefully in both hands. He looked at the dragon with tremendous fear and had to ask, “What will happen if I drink this?”

“SO MANY QUESTIONS YOUNG ONE! JUST DRINK IT AND DISCOVER WHAT MY BLOOD CAN DO!”

Harry did as he was told, albeit slowly and drank from the golden goblet. Harry had to force himself not to gag as he drank the red dragon’s blood down to the last drop. When it was all down Harry’s throat, the effects of the blood began to take effect as Harry’s inside felt like it was on fire. Like the drink the bartender served Harry, he began to see with intense clarity, although he didn’t feel like he was going to pass out. In fact, Harry felt like he was more awake than he had ever been. Even though he was more in pain from anything else, Harry stood not moving as if his entire being was telling him not to fall. 

Harry stood his ground for what seemed like an eternity, as he started getting flashes of memory. However, these flashes were not his, as he looked at the large red dragon and suddenly realized that these flashes of memories belonged to it. Harry couldn’t really describe what he was now seeing, but he had visions of wars, deaths, mutilations, rape over countless millennia and after seeing the images flash as if he was seeing his own life, the firey pain ceased and Harry began feeling much stronger than he ever felt before.

When Harry could move, he took off his glasses and looked around as his vision was now perfect. More so, as he could see through the greyish smoke now and see cloaked figures behind the red dragon, even though the large beast was completely blocking them. Harry also felt strangely different, like he had access to greater pools of magic inside of him. In fact, all of the barriers inside of him that blocked his massive reserve of magic had dissolved from drinking the dragon’s blood. Finally, Harry looked at his body and noticed that while he was naked, his dick was erect sticking out nearly fifteen inches and thicker than one of his arms. His dick was also red and scaly, much like the dragon in front of him, and he could actually feel immense power coming from it. It was almost like his cock was being drawn to seek out it’s own prey.

“IT IS DONE!” The dragon said as Harry regained his composure. “ONLY ONE WHO IS MY HUMAN DESCENDANT CAN DRINK MY BLOOD AND SURVIVE THE ENCOUNTER! NOW, FOR YOUR REWARD!”

The dragon opened its mouth at that moment and shot out a giant-sized fireball directly at Harry. However, as Harry was engulfed by this flame, he was no longer afraid of the dragon, or what it just did to him. Harry didn’t feel any type of heat or pain from the fire that was around him, but he did sense a type of magic that he never knew. As the flame dissipated, Harry felt a slight weight on his left hand and when he looked at it, he saw what looked like some sort of mystical gauntlet, completely red except for a large mysterious gold gem right where the back of his hand was. His fingers looked like metal claws, sharp enough to rip the toughest of metals. However, as Harry looked further down his arm, he saw that the armor ended about halfway to his elbow.

“THIS IS SACRED GEAR!” The dragon told him. “IT IS A MAGICAL ARMOR DESIGNED TO HELP YOU FIGHT THE MOST POWERFUL OF BEINGS! WHILE IT IS SMALL NOW AND ONLY COVERS A PART OF YOUR ARM, WHEN YOU MASTER IT, IT WILL GROW AND BECOME YOUR FULL ARMOR! WITH THAT GEM, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME AT ANY TIME YOU DESIRE! NOW, THIS TRIAL OF FIRE AND BLOOD IS COMPLETE, I BID YOU FAREWELL!”

Harry watched as the large dragon faded away and the smoke cleared, and as it slowly became clearer, the cloaked figures approached Harry and kneeled before him. Harry felt a surge of power coming from his dragon-like cock and as he watched, two of the cloaked figures removed their robes and revealed their nudity to Harry. Both of them were very tall by the looks of them, at least six feet if Harry had to guess, very tanned skin, almost brownish, with long white hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. Harry knew already that these cloaked figures were the druid elves he was seeking, but seeing these two females reveal their nakedness to Harry, he now realized how gorgeous they all were. As they crawled over to him and began kissing his massive cock, a third one bowed respectively and began to speak.

“I am called Badb, my lord,” The cloaked female said with a bit of what Harry guessed was an irish accent. “The ones that are pleasing you are called Niamh and Titania. As you have probably surmised, we are the druid elves.”

Harry smiled somewhat as he looked at hundreds of druid elves now appearing from all around him, all of them kneeling before him and bowing their heads in respect. Harry felt a surge of emotion as he felt compelled to announce who he was.

“I am Harry James Potter!” He said loudly, with a fierce fire inside of him. “I am the Heir to Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay, Ignotus Peverell, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and I am the true human descendant of the Drakons!”

“We acknowledge your blood as heir to those people, my lord,” Badb told him, removing her hood and showing him her face. Much lighter than her fellow kin, her skin was almost glowing as she smiled, her long black hair waving off of the hood as she did. “You are known to us as the One True Potter, the one who will defeat gods.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hospital Wing-End of 3rd year

Harry did not know why he was dreaming about his encounter with the druid elves, nor his meeting with the dragon known to many as ‘Big Red’. However, he was eternally grateful for what they did, as he learned so much from them and even though he spent years away from the wizarding world during the Daemon War, he could not have done this without them all. If it wasn’t for them, he would never have been able to end that war.

Now, Harry still thought he was dreaming, as he felt a warm body on top of his, and his cock sheathed in someone’s pussy. However, as his eyes slowly opened, he noticed where he was and more importantly when. As his visioned cleared, he saw the sun was clearly up as the whole room was lightened with a near perfect golden glow. However, Harry heard a tiny moan from the person on top of him and as he looked at who it was, he was completely shocked to see Luna.

Taking a moment to recall the events of last night, Harry remembered saving Sirius, catching Pettigrew, helping Remus after he was captured by Artemis, and fucking Hermione right here in the Hospital Wing; with Ron snoring the whole time. However, he had no memory of Luna coming in and inserting his dragon cock into her pussy. As a matter of fact, Harry couldn't recall if he knew Luna around this time, because he believed he first met Luna at the start of his 5th year.

“Harry?” Hermione dozed as she was sleeping soundly on the bed next to his. Harry looked over at her, and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that Hermione was still sleeping, and muttering in her sleep. “Your cock felt so good, Harry. I want to feel it inside me again.”

Harry smiled weakly at hearing Hermione talk, but as Harry turned to looked back at Luna, he noticed that the blonde witch was now smiling at him with her eyes wide open.

“Good morning, Harry,” Luna said pleasantly, and as she did, she lifted herself back into position to ride Harry’s cock. Luna placed her feet on either side of Harry’s chest as she thrusted her crotch up and down on Harry’s dick. “I had a feeling that something was different about you, and seeing what you did to Hermione, I’d say I was right.”

“Luna, why are you here?” Harry half-groaned as he felt Luna’s pussy contract against his shaft. “Hang on, you watched us last night?”

“I wasn’t the only one,” Luna giggled slightly, moaning and placing her hands on Harry’s chest to steady herself. “Madam Pomfrey heard you two fucking and watched you two as well. If you want proof, check under your pillow.”

Harry was still surprised by this, but he slid his hand underneath his pillow and grabbed something cotton. Pulling it out, he saw an adult’s purple panties, stained with what Harry could only imagine as Madam Pomfrey’s cum. They gave a distinctive scent that nearly caused Harry’s animal instincts to take over, and he began meeting Luna’s thrusts with his own. However, this did not stop Harry from asking Luna, “I still don’t understand, why did you come here last night, and why are you fucking me?”

Luna stopped for a moment, and for the first time that Harry had ever known her she frowned as she explained, “I know that you’re from the future. Last night, I had a pretty terrifying and vivid dream about the time where you came from, and I know that I was killed by awful, ugly monsters. After I woke up from that nightmare, I had a vision about you, and it told me to come here and to do whatever it takes to be yours.”

“Luna, I know you’re a Seer, but in this timeline, we’re not supposed to meet for another year or so,” Harry said to her. “Also, Hermione will wake up soon, and if she sees you and me like this, there’s no telling what she might do.”

“Relax Harry, I know that she will always be your first,” Luna smiled again. “And when she wakes up, I’ll explain everything to her to help her understand. However, I won’t give up any chance to be fucked by this monster of yours.”

With that, Luna began moaning again as she rode Harry even faster this time, Harry could only look with a crazed look after that as he thrusted his dick upward, matching Luna’s eagerness as she moaned and panted. Luna offered her tiny breasts to Harry at that point and Harry took the left one into his mouth, licking and biting the nipple causing Luna to gasp loudly. Within moments of this, Luna orgasmed on top of Harry’s cock and collapsed on top of him, nearly passing out from the experience. However, Harry was only halfway from his, and with the way he was, he needed to finish or else he was never going to calm down.

Harry flipped themselves around to where Harry was now on top of Luna, and with a guttural growl, he drilled into her pussy long and hard. Luna gasped again as this time she felt what Harry could really do, for he was thrusting his dragon-like dick straight into her tight, wet pussy, and hitting her cervical wall. Luna moaned and screamed as she felt Harry’s dick pound her pussy and with a animalistic thrust, Harry pierced through her womb and inserted most of his cock inside of her. With that, Harry felt his cock vibrate and expand to fifteen inches and as he fucked Luna through all of this, Luna screamed loudly as she felt another orgasm coming and as Harry thrust his dick one last time into her, both Luna and Harry orgasmed with loud screams filling the Hospital Wing.

“Harry Potter! What do you think you are doing?” Hermione’s voice screamed from behind him. Harry was shocked as he got off of Luna and turned to see a fuming Hermione with her arms crossed. Harry waited until his cock was back to it’s twelve-inch length before he began to explain. However, he didn’t know where to start.

“Hermione, I… I don’t know what to say,” Harry said apologetically. “I promise that I…”

Hermione quickly grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him into a fierce liplock. Harry was completely taken aback as Hermione took control and pushed him back onto the bed, grabbing his twelve-inch member after she did. Luna was still mostly out of it, but managed to move off of the small bed as Hermione shoved Harry back onto it. Luna managed to get to her feet, although she was a bit wobbly as she did. As she regained her composer, she watched Hermione attack Harry with lustful abandon, Hermione broke her embrace, leaving both her and Harry nearly breathless, and as she looked at Luna, she was very vocal when she asked, “Who are you, and why were you fucking my Harry?”

“I’m Luna Lovegood,” She smiled and sat down on the bed. “I watched you and Harry fuck last night and after you two went to sleep, I wanted to try Harry’s cock for myself. I’m not here to take him away from you, I just wanted to join in on the fun.”

To prove her point, Luna reached over and pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. Hermione gasped as she felt the blonde witch’s tongue slide into her mouth and Luna’s hand reaching for one of her tits. Hermione didn’t know what to make of this, but her mind was pleasantly beginning to enjoy this as Luna swirled her tongue inside Hermione’s mouth. Luna’s hand began massaging Hermione’s breast and as she did, she moved herself to sit on top of Harry’s face.

Harry’s lust was rising as he watched this happen, and as Luna sat on top of his head, he grabbed the blonde witch’s legs and proceeded to eat her out. Luna moaned into Hermione as she made out with the bushy haired witch, both girls’ tongues playing with one another. Hermione pulled away from Luna just enough to position herself on top of Harry’s cock and as she inserted herself on top of it, she gasped as she was still feeling the effects of it from the previous night. Even though, she was incredibly horny, Hermione knew that after Harry, no other cock could satisfy her. Hermione moaned as Luns grabbed her head and shoved her face into Luna’s tiny breasts, with Hermione instinctively sucking them with gusto. Luna moaned and screamed louder as her orgasm approached, with Hermione and Harry picking up the tempo to drive her to it faster. What the three of them didn’t realize at that point was that Ron had woken up.

Ron opened his eyes as he heard Luna moan and scream through her orgasm, and as he lifted his head, he saw two figures bouncing on top of a third. Ron didn’t know who it was, as there was two barriers separating himself and those three people. However, with his leg still bandaged up, he decided to quietly enjoy the spectacle and keep his mouth shut about what he was watching. Reaching into his pants, Ron pulled out his five inch cock and began stroking it, completely unaware that it was Harry and Hermione on the opposite side of the Hospital Wing.

“Oh Harry!” Luna screamed as she felt his tongue inside of her pussy. “It feels so good, keep licking my pussy Harry!”

Ron nearly gasped as he heard this unknown witch scream Harry’s name, and all Ron could think about was how lucky his best friend was. ‘That’s great, Harry’s has two girlfriends. I guess being the Boy-Who-Lived has finally given Harry some perks.’ Ron thought, still jerking his dick. ‘Bit rude, though. I mean, I’m his best friend. You would think he would’ve confide in me about who they are.’

Ron kept jerking off though, still not knowing that Harry was fucking Hermione, and Luna, who Ron didn’t know yet. However, that did not stop Ron from fantasizing about being in Harry’s place, enjoying two females pleasing him. That was until Ron heard the other witch scream and recognized who it was.

“Oh Merlin Harry I’m cumming!” Hermione’s voice filled the Hospital Wing. As it did, Ron stopped jerking off, literally becoming heartbroken from hearing Hermione’s voice like that. His smile instantly turned to an angry frown as he speechlessly watched the two figures collapse on top of one another as the third, obviously Harry from Ron’s perspective now, jerked and thrusted what looked like a thick pole into one of the witches and held it in there. Afterwards, the three relaxed as their lust calmed down finally.

Ron was speechless. He had just witnessed his best friend fuck the girl he wanted as his own. There were no words for Ron to describe how he felt at that moment, or the moments after that when he witnessed Hermione and a smaller blonde witch getting dressed into their clothes. Harry had apparently gotten up off the bed and did the same, and when the three of them were all dressed, the blonde looked over where Ron was and whispered into Harry’s ear. After that, she giggled and skipped out of the Hospital Wing with a big smile on her face. As for Harry and Hermione, however, they frowned as they grabbed each other’s hand and walked over to where Ron was lying. Ron was not sure of what was going to happen, but his face became red with anger as he planned to let them both have it. However, he failed to realize that his small cock was still out.

“Enjoy the show, Weasley?” Harry asked with a deep anger inside of him. One that even shocked Hermione. “I take it that you’re not happy that Hermione and I are together now.”

“What do you think?” Ron managed to shout at Harry. After taking a short, calming breath, he looked at Hermione and said. “I thought you and I were going to be together, Hermione. What happened to change that?”

“First of all, Ronald, we are never going to be together,” Hermione said with a vicious tone. “I admit that I have feelings for you, or rather had, but after I learned that you lied to both me and Harry, I can safely say that is no longer the case. Speaking of that, would you mind telling us what happened to the letter I wrote to Harry.”

Ron’s eyes nearly popped out of its sockets after he heard Hermione. “I… uh… don’t know what you mean,” Ron said with uncertainty. “I don’t remember any letter.”

“I wouldn’t lie to us if I were you, Ron,” Harry glared at the red-haired boy, his face becoming redder as he spoke. “I told you how I felt about Hermione last year when she was petrified by the basilisk. You made me think that the three of us should remain friends, but you’ve been going behind my back trying to get Hermione to love you. Speaking about this letter, Ron, what did you do with it? Hermione already told me about it, and told me that you told her I wanted to just be friends with her. Some friend you are; lying to the both of us.”

Ron laid there, unable to answer as he knew that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and waited for him to respond, their faces clearly showing their distaste over Ron’s deceit. The silence became quite uncomfortable, as several minutes passed by until Ron finally gave his answer, which sounded like a lame excuse.

“Alright, the letter Hermione wrote is hidden underneath my mattress in Gryffindor tower,” Ron nearly blurted out. “I admit I read it, and when I did, I became jealous. I knew that my two best friends loved each other, and I knew that would change all of us. It was only after the holiday that I started feeling something towards Hermione. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you both the truth.”

“That's no excuse, Ronald,” Hermione angrily said to him. “You had no right to read my private words that were meant only for Harry. To think, I’ve been thinking that Harry didn't think of me that way. The truth of the matter is we now know that we both have strong feelings for one another, and you kept this away from the both of us!”

Hermione nearly broke into tears at that point, but kept her composer as Harry continued, “You knew how I felt about Hermione since last year, Ron, and I was man enough to tell you the truth. You, however, chose to hide your feelings for her and tell me or Hermione about them. She may have suspected this, but if I was really your best friend, you should have been a man about it and told me the truth!”

“And how would that have sounded?” Ron countered, sitting halfway up on the bed. “‘Hi Harry, just wanted to let you know that I have feelings for Hermione too. May the best wizard win.’ What do you think would’ve happened? We both tell Hermione how we felt and waited for her to choose one of us. Even I’m not that stupid, it would have ended our friendship one way or the other.”

“That wasn't your decision to make, Weasley,” Harry yelled this time, grabbing Hermione’s hand tighter. “If that was the position you were in, it still had to be done. Sure, Hermione would chosen one of us, and it might have ruined our friendship, but I would have respected you more if you told us the truth, instead of manipulating both mine and Hermione's feelings like that!”

Ron couldn't answer back, knowing what Harry said was true. However, he didn't know what Harry did, that in the future he came from, Ron and Hermione loved each other and all three of them were still best friends. That was, of course, until that horrible day when the daemons first appeared into their world.

Hermione, at that point, took the more reasoned approach, “Listen, Ronald, you are going to have to except that Harry and I are together now, and if you want to stay friends with us, well that'll be up to you. However, you best not speak against me or Harry like this, or try to break us up. It'll take a long time for us to forgive you for what you've done, so you have a lot of work to do to regain our trust.”

Ron still remained speechless, but quietly and tearfully nodded as Hermione pulled Harry away from Ron’s bed and towards the exit. Harry looked back at Ron, with feelings of complete distrust inside of him. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't keep his mouth shut for long, as the red-haired boy was a known blabbermouth. However, Ron was scared of what Hermione might do if he did, so Harry could count of Ron’s silence for a little while. This was going to change though, as Harry began thinking of ways to keep the boy’s mouth shut.

As Ron watched Harry and Hermione leave, a deep anger filled him in the pit of his stomach. Ron had done everything he could to keep Harry and Hermione apart, not just because he had feelings for Hermione, no it was because Harry had everything handed to him, which made Ron actually hate his best friend. Harry was rich, famous, and had every girl pining to be the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Not only that, though, but his mother was hoping that Harry and Ginny would have become an item, and Molly had asked Ron to keep Harry and Hermione apart. Now with the school term coming to an end, Ron had to wonder how his mother was going to react knowing that he failed. As he thought more about it, his anger began turning to fear and with a dreaded thought, Ron had wished that he rathered face You-Know-Who than his mother when she got mad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sat in his office with a piece of blank parchment on the desk in front of him, thinking of the best way to word what he wanted to say to Dumbledore. He had woken up about an hour ago, and the last thing Remus remembered was having Sirius come to his aid, trying his best to advise Remus that he was better than the beast inside of him. However, it was all for naught as the call of the moon was too strong and Remus was once again forced to turn into a werewolf.

Grabbing the quill next to the parchment, he dabbed it in ink and began to write his resignation as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Slowly writing, Remus told Dumbledore his thanks in trusting him, a werewolf, as a professor in this school. He also wrote how glad he was to finally meet the son of Lily and James Potter, and how proud he was that Harry finally discovered the truth about his godfather. Remus added a few more words to it as well, thanking all of the teachers that embraced him with open arms. However, after the events of last night, he felt it was no longer safe to stay here, so he wished everyone the best, and said his goodbye.

As Remus was about to sign his name to the parchment, he had a sudden flash of memory; he was looking down at Harry and an unknown figure. This figure, a female it looked like, was pointing an arrow up at Remus, who was tied to a large tree. Remus couldn’t hear what Harry and this female were talking about, but it looked like Harry was protecting Remus from this female, who was smiling at Harry somewhat. However, as soon as Remus tried to figure out when this happened, the memory ended and Remus was left wondering what had happened the night before.

“Am I disturbing you, Lupin?” Snape had said as Remus was trying to recall that moment. Remus looked at Snape with shock as he did not hear the Potion Master enter his office. However, that did not stop Snape from continuing, “The headmaster has requested our presence. He sent me to come get you, and told me it was a matter of grave importance.”

Remus put down the quill and answered, “Did Professor Dumbledore say why it required both of us to be present? After last night, I was confident that you would’ve informed Fudge about my condition.”

“You can be rest assured that I have yet to do so, Lupin,” Snape responded, keeping the same scowl on his face that he always does. “However, I do know that the Minister is waiting in the headmaster’s office with two Aurors with him. Professor Dumbledore has also requested the presence of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger as well, and Professor McGonagall is bringing them in.”

“Very well, Severus,” Remus said, picking up the parchment and folding it into his jacket pocket. He then stood up from his desk and walked out of his office with Snape leading him out.

When the two had arrived to the gargoyle statue, they were met by Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall, the later one saying the password that opened up the stairway to the headmaster’s office. Harry looked at Remus and respectively asked, “Are you alright, Professor?”

“I’m fine, Harry. Just curious as to why Professor Dumbledore has requested all of us,” Remus answered with a weak smile. 

The five of them made their way up the stairs and as they did, the voice of Cornelius Fudge was shouting, “Why did you send for her, Albus? I am perfectly capable of dealing with this awful business. Let’s not forget, you allowed a mass murderer escape right under your nose. More to the point, you endangered the lives of all of your charges by allowing a werewolf on your staff.”

Both Harry and Hermione stopped and glared at Snape after hearing Fudge mention this. McGonagall looked apologetically at Remus as she had her suspicions, but knew the type of man Remus truly was, and knew that the man was not the beast. Snape kept his composer, but simply returned the two students’ glare and said, “I did not tell the Minister that Lupin was a werewolf.”

Remus simply continued up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster’s door, apparently accepting his fate knowing that Fudge would tell every parent and guardian that had a child here that a werewolf was being employed here as a teacher. Of course, in about an hour or so, it wouldn't matter anymore, as Remus was going to hand in his resignation to Dumbledore right there.

“Come in, Remus, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, and Harry,” Dumbledore's voice said, and as Remus opened the door, Harry saw the red-faced Minister of Magic, with two adult males standing behind him, turn to face the group that was now entering Dumbledore's office. “Welcome, all of you. You must be wondering why I summoned all of you here.”

“Professor Dumbledore, if I may,” Remus spoke and walked towards the headmaster’s desk. “I have taken the liberty to write my letter of resignation in regards to the incident last night. I wish to thank you for allowing me this opportunity, and…”

“If I may interrupt you, Remus,” Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. “Your resignation is not needed, and I have no intention of accepting it at this time. The reason I have called you all here is to finally reveal certain truths about what happened twelve years ago. “

No sooner than Dumbledore had finished speaking had everyone heard a knock at the door. “Come in, Madam Bones,” The aged headmaster said, and after the door opened, the very regal looking Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, entered the headmaster’s office and when she saw Fudge there, she gracelessly bowed towards the Minister before turning to Dumbledore and nodded her greetings. However, at that moment, the two Aurors who were behind Fudge looked away and looked like they were trying to hide behind Fudge.

“Professor Dumbledore, I apologize for my lateness, but I was otherwise detained this morning and could not come sooner,” Madam Bones spoke with such respect that Harry had forgotten how formal she was. Of course, Harry realized, that in his mind just made her beauty that more appreciated. Her black robes and clothing that she wore never revealed her body, but Harry knew that many boys who knew her fantasized about what she looked like underneath them.

“There's no apology needed, Madam,” Dumbledore smiled at her. “Now, as I was saying, I have gathered everyone here to reveal the dark truth about Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.”

“Pettigrew is dead, Albus!” Fudge nearly resumed his yelling, but kept the volume of his voice to a respectable level. “We all know the truth: Sirius Black killed him, and…”

Fudge stopped talking as he saw Dumbledore pull out from underneath his desk a small wooden cage with a grey rat inside, which was trying to gnaw the wood with its teeth. Everyone looked at the rat with complete shock on their face, that is except for Harry and Hermione. Harry had a look of satisfaction as he looked around the room as everyone but Remus and Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a quizzical look.

“Isn’t that Mr. Weasley’s pet, Albus?” McGonagall asked as she took a closer look at it. “It is. Why do you have it?”

“If I may, Professor Dumbledore,” Remus said with a bright smile, knowing that the truth was finally going to be told by the rat. “That rat is an animagus, Professor McGonagall, and with everyone’s permission, I would like to be the one to reveal who this rat is.”

“Very well Remus. It would be very fitting for you to reveal who this rat is,” Dumbledore said, causing Harry to smile more. Handing the cage over to Remus, he continued, “Place the cage on the empty chair, and when you are ready, I will transfigure the cage into the proper bindings as you reveal who this rat is.”

Remus placed the cage on the chair which was surrounded by everyone there. As he did, Dumbledore grabbed his wand from his desk and waited for Remus to pull out his wand. After Remus nodded to Dumbledore, both wizards cast their spells at the cage and within seconds, the rat inside turned into Peter Pettigrew and at the same time the cage around him turned into harsh wooden cuffs around his wrists. A shocked gasp was heard from McGonagall, Bones, and Fudge as everyone looked at the fat, short, balding man now sitting in the chair. Pettigrew looked terrified as he looked around at everyone there, especially Snape, as he knew how cruel Snape could actually be.

“Peter Pettigrew?” Fudge looked closer at the wizard cuffed, sitting in the chair. “How are you still alive? We were told you were killed by Sirius Black.”

Pettigrew looked at Fudge for a moment and was about to open his mouth, but at that moment Bones interjected and said, “Aurors, place your wands at the ready. Aim them at Pettigrew until we know what is really going on.”

The Aurors, who still looked afraid of Bones, did as they were told and aimed their wands at the back of Pettigrew’s head. After they did, Pettigrew began to sob uncontrollably and spouted the first lie off the top of his head.

“I was afraid for my life, Minister. You must believe me!” Pettigrew stammered at Fudge, very aware that wands were pointing at him. However, he wasn’t about to confess the truth just yet. “Sirius found me after he betrayed James and Lily, and confessed that he served Lord V-voldemort, and…”

Harry could not hear Pettigrew’s lies, and jabbed his own wand deep into the coward’s neck. “Tell the truth, Wormtail!” Harry angrily said, his eyes glaring at the man who betrayed his parents. At that moment, Remus looked at Harry and felt an immense sense of pride at the boy who was James’ and Lily’s son. “Tell them what you told us last night.”

“Calm yourself, Harry. There is a simple way to make sure that Pettigrew tells the truth,” Dumbledore calmly said to Harry, Harry took a step back as Dumbledore looked over to Snape and asked, “Severus, did you bring the Veriatserim?”

“Yes, Headmaster,” Snape said, pulling out a small bottle from his robes. He then walked over to Pettigrew and opened the vial, with Pettigrew shutting his mouth tightly. Remus grabbed Pettigrew’s face at that moment and forced his mouth open while Snape poured three drops of the bottle down Pettigrew’s throat. After the liquid went down, Remus shut Pettigrew’s throat to make sure he drinks the potion fully, and once he did, Remus and Snape took a step back and turned towards Dumbledore.

“Now, Peter, I do believe we can finally hear the truth,” Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked around his desk. “Now, for the obvious; are you Peter Pettigrew?”

“Yes,” Pettigrew answered while struggling as he was trying to fight telling the truth.

“Have you been hiding as the rat known as Scabbers for the last twelve years under the family care of the Weasleys?” Dumbledore asked, keeping his voice calm, but his face had started to tell a different story. 

“Yes,” Pettigrew answered again.

“Good, Now for the truth that Minister Fudge and Madam Bones really needs to hear,” Dumbledore said with an intense frown, like he felt a personal betrayal at what happened twelve years ago. “Who was James and Lily Potter’s Secret Keeper the night Lord Voldemort murdered them?”

There was a short pause as Pettigrew nearly shook before he finally answered, “I was.”

“Did you betray James and Lily to Lord Voldemort, therefore becoming complacent in their murder?”

“Yes,” Pettigrew answered slowly and painfully. Fudge gasped in shock from hearing this, stepping further back from everyone there. However, Harry wasn’t paying attention to what Fudge was doing, as he took a step closer to Pettigrew.

“Why?” Harry asked him, the anger clearly in his voice. Although Harry already knew the truth, this was the first ever time that Pettigrew would ever say it in front of these people.

“The Dark Lord has powers that no one here knows,” Pettigrew said, struggling against the effects of the potion. “He will rise again, and all of you will fall before him.”

“I highly doubt that, Mr. Pettigrew,” Bones stepped forward and turned to face him. “Concerning Sirius Black, would you please tell us the incident involving the murders of those muggles shortly before your disappearance.”

“I killed them, and framed Sirius of this,” Pettigrew told her. “After word came about the Dark Lord’s defeat, Sirius came looking for me and found me in that place. I killed all those muggles and admissed the confusion, I severed my finger and knocked out Sirius. I then turned into a rat and crawled down into a sewer drain after I left my severed finger next to Sirius. It was my plan from the start, as I knew Sirius would have come looking for me after he heard about James’ and Lily’s deaths, and I knew he would have never stopped looking.”

Snape looked like he was about to rip out Pettigrew’s throat after hearing this. McGonagall just stood there shocked at hearing all of this, looking at Dumbledore who sighed and said, “I’m afraid that I must admit some fault to this, as I suggested to Lily and James that they use Peter as their Secret Keeper instead of Sirius or Remus. However, I swear that I had no knowledge about his betrayal, nor what he did afterwards. As far as I knew until last night, Sirius was the Secret Keeper and was the one who betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Professor,” Harry looked at Dumbledore and said. “You didn’t know that my Dad and Mum took your suggestion, or this coward being servant of Voldemort. All you did was try to give my parents the best chance possible.”

“Well, I think that I have heard enough,” Fudge said, taking a step forward. “Aurors, take Pettigrew into custody and transport him directly to-”

“A moment, Minister Fudge,” Bones said, getting in front of Fudge as she did. “I do hope you weren’t planning to send him to Azkaban. Especially without a trial in front of the entire Wizengamot.”

“Of course not, Amelia,” Fudge nearly coughed as he began to sweat a bit. “I’m just making sure that Pettigrew is properly detained, and-”

“You mean like Sirius was.” Harry looked towards Fudge and snapped. “I, for one, would love to hear how you held my godfather, who is the Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, by the way, in Azkaban prison without a proper trial.”

“I would also like to add that you ordered the Dementor’s Kiss being given to him after he was captured last night,” Dumbledore added, and seeing how this was going for Fudge, showed a slight smile at witnessing Fudge becoming uncomfortable.

“N-now see h-here, I am t-the Minister of M-magic,” Fudge stammered, not enjoying what was happening. “I h-have to act i-in the b-best interests of our community. That includes doing whatever it takes to protecting our populous from apparent mass murderers.”

“However, since it’s very clear now that Sirius Black is innocent, I assume that we can expect to see you dismiss all charges against him.” Bones responded, then turning to the Aurors, she said, “Aurors, please escort Peter Pettigrew to the holding cells at the Ministry. Keep him under constant guard, and make sure there are anti-animagus wards placed on his cell.”

The Aurors quickly grabbed a frightened Pettigrew up out of his chair and led him out of the room. Harry, not even bothering to look at the coward anymore, kept his eyes locked on Fudge. “You know Minister the way I see things here you are looking to be guilty of one of two things: summary execution, to which you do NOT have the right to commit and attempted line theft,” Harry spoke up after Pettigrew and the Aurors left the headmaster’s office, directing his anger at Fudge.

“What do you mean? And how can someone as young as you make such an accusation?” Fudge asked, his face getting red from his discomfort.

“Allow me to formally announce myself, Minister,” Harry said, lifting both of his hands with his fingers spread out. “I am Lord Harry James Potter, Lord and rightful Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I am also the Heir to Ignotus Peverell, which makes me Lord Peverell as well. And if you want to hear more, I just happen to be the rightful Heir to all four Founders of Hogwarts, the Heir of Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, and Arthur Pendragon.”

“That’s imposs-” Fudge began to say, but after Harry announced this, rings appeared on each of Harry’s fingers. The room was left with dazed silence at they saw each ring, belonging to the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fey, Emyrs, and Pendragon. There were also two more rings that appeared on a gold necklace that was wrapped around Harry’s neck; one was the House of Black, as he was currently the one in the position at the time, and the ring that symbolized his dragon heritage. Everyone was completely shocked at seeing these rings appear, none more so than Fudge, as he became very pale at noticing the ring that belonged to the House of Black. He stepped away from Harry and kept backing away until his back was up against one of Dumbledore’s many bookshelves. Fudge blustered out in confusion, “How can you be Lord Black? I was told that after Regulus died, that the next Heir Apparent was Draco Malfoy.”

“And who told you that, I wonder?” Harry asked with a raised brow. “Lucius Malfoy, perhaps?”

“Y-yes,” Fudge nodded his head dumbly not realizing the hole he was digging himself. Madam Bones, who was silently listening, kept her eyes locked on Fudge, for she always suspected that Fudge was undermining the Ministry itself, and Harry was actually helping her get evidence.

“I see, and I wonder who gave you the idea to issue the Kiss on sight order on Sirius?” Harry implied to Fudge, stepping even closer to him. “Was it Lucius Malfoy as well?”

“H-he suggested it,” Fudge admitted as he felt like the room had become an inferno, sweat now visibly pouring off his face.

“One final thing, who thought it was a good idea to post Dementors on school grounds, thus having them attack students, namely me, during outside activities, like Quidditch?” Harry smiled a little, knowing how uncomfortable Fudge now was.

Hermione, who was completely shocked by this entire conversation, beginning from the moment Harry announced his lordships, finally understood where Harry was going with this. “If I might add, Minister Fudge.” Hermione stepped forward. “Having Dementors search the Hogwarts Express on the way to school for Sirius Black was morally wrong as it endangered children who were on their way here.”

“It was all Lucius’ idea!” Fudge shouted, half-crying as he knew that dispatching Dementors may have been a huge mistake. “I swear to you all, he suggested it just after Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and at the time it seemed like a good idea.”

“I think that will be quite enough, Minister Fudge,” Madam Bones said, looking at Fudge with disdain. She then turned to Harry and asked, “Do you wish charges to be brought up against Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord Potter?”

“Yes, as the current Lord of the House of Black at this time, I would like to charge Lucius Malfoy with attempted line-theft to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.” Harry said firmly. “Anything else in regards to this will be determined after Sirius Black is cleared of the charges against him, with a public apology from Minister Fudge himself.”

“Let’s not forget that once that happens that Sirius will become Lord Black and will be able to act against Lucius and the Malfoy family.” Dumbledore said to Harry, but kept his eyes locked on Fudge. “However, Minister, this might be a good time to mention my position about using Dementors as guards in Azkaban. As I’m sure you know that I’ve been quite insistent that those dark creatures should be removed from Azkaban, as they represent what I believe to be cruel punishment towards prisoners.”

“Of this, I quite concur, Professor Dumbledore,” Madam Bones nodded. “However, this should be a matter for another time. Don’t you agree, Minister Fudge.”

“Of course, Madam Bones. In fact, I will see to it that the Dementors are removed from the school grounds immediately, and I will also personally dispatch Aurors to the Malfoy residence to arrest Lucius for the crime of line theft,” Fudge said, almost with a higher pitch than normal. After he said that, Bones motioned for him to leave, and with a solemn bow to everyone there, Fudge and Bones left the headmaster’s office with Fudge exiting in almost a rush and Bones following with her eyes locked on Fudge. This brought a smile to Harry’s face as he believed that this would start the process for Fudge’s removal, as Bones was not a witch to let anything get by her.

Hermione spun Harry around at that moment to face her. “When were you going to tell me that you’re a lord?” Hermione asked, still shocked at that revelation. “When did this even happen? I mean, no one here knew about this, right?”

“It’s a long story, Hermione,” Harry answered. “I promise I will tell you, but now is not the time. Trust me on this.”

“You will tell me, won’t you Harry. I mean, it’s like I never knew you, and that’s after you told me about your aunt and uncle,” Hermione said, almost tearing up from this. She then turned to Dumbledore and asked, “Did you know any of this Professor?”

“I’m afraid that I am just as surprised as you are, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore responded, a frown returning to his face. “I do have a suspicion as to why this is, though, and I would very much like to discuss this matter in private with Har-, I’m sorry, I meant Lord Potter.”

“Professor, I really don't mind if you call me Harry,” Harry told him, smiling weakly at the aged headmaster. “However, you're right as to wanting to talk in private. There's a lot for me to tell you.”

Dumbledore nodded and walked back over to his chair. As he sat down, he turned to Remus and said, “I know this might not change your mind quite yet, Remus, even considering Pettigrew’s capture after all this time. However, I would like you to remain here, or at the very least, consider staying for the duration of this term.”

“Considering what I just witnessed here, Albus, I will consider staying for the rest of the year,” Remus said, knowing that he was being asked to leave for a moment. He then took at look at everyone there, and held his gave for a moment over Harry and Hermione. His nose noticed a peculiar scent from both of them at that moment. Smiling wider as he began to leave, he had an interesting thought, ‘Just like Lily and James.’

As Remus left, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said, “Minerva, would you please escort Miss Granger back to Gryffindor tower. I’m quite sure she would love to study for finals while she waits for Harry.”

“I might have a more suitable idea,” McGonagall smiled. “Miss Granger, if you would follow me please. Oh, and Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you in my office after you are done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said, curiously wondering what McGonagall wanted with him. After she and Hermione left, Harry turned back to Dumbledore as the headmaster turned to look at Snape.

“Severus, if you don’t mind, I do think it’s best that Harry and I speak in private,” Dumbledore said to the Potion master. “If necessary, I will explain what I can, when I can to you.”

“Very well, Headmaster,” Snape said, keeping the same sour expression that he always has. He then looked over at Harry, and did something that in all the years Harry had known him never did to him, he gave a slight nod, as if he was actually giving Harry a slight bit of respect. This surprised Harry somewhat, but afterwards Snape strolled past him without any other sound or gesture to him.

After everyone had finally left, Dumbledore summoned a bottle of brandy from out of nowhere and also two glasses. “I assumed, Harry, that when you come from, you’re a full adult,” Dumbledore pleasantly smiled as he poured each of them a small glass. “Even though you’re back into your thirteen-year-old self, I fancy that you wouldn’t mind a wee nip.”

“You know, then,” Harry smiled. “I’m from the future.”

“A thirteen-year-old boy suddenly declaring himself a lord and has the rings to back it up,” Dumbledore quietly chuckled. “Especially when just yesterday around this time you had absolutely no knowledge how prominent you family was; I’d say it could be considered a lucky guess. I would, however like to remind you that what you did was against the law, and you may have endangered the timeline with you doing this.”

“I know how you feel, professor,” Harry nodded. “However, given the fact that I now know what I know, I couldn’t very well do nothing.”

“Of this, I understand,” Dumbledore handed Harry a glass. “So, what can you tell me about the future that you came from, without revealing too much, of course?”

“It’s best that I show you, Professor. If you would kind enough to summon your Pensieve?”

Dumbledore nodded, and with several waves of his hand, opened up a cabinet to reveal his Pensieve, which looked much like a regal bird-bath, completely marble with elegant designs around the side of it. However, it’s real prize for any witch or wizard was the pool inside of it, as it could accept anyone’s memories and play them for anyone. As Dumbledore summoned the pool of liquid over to his desk, Harry pulled out his wand and focusing his memories on the past several years, keeping certain bits out for himself, pulled out a white, glowing stream of light from his forehead. After Dumbledore had set the Pensieve on his desk, Harry rose from his seat and placed his memories into it.

“I think it’s best that I warn you that you’re going to feel sick afterwards.” Harry told him. “I know you’ll have questions afterwards, and if I can, I’ll answer them.”

Dumbledore nodded, and dipped his head into the Pensieve. Harry silently waited as Dumbledore watched everything Harry put into his memory: Voldemort’s return next year, the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius’ death at the hands of Bellatrix, Dumbledore’s death at the hands of Snape, Harry’s hunt for the horcruxes, and finally, Voldemort’s downfall. However, that wasn’t all Harry showed him.

After Dumbledore saw Voldemort’s death, the old headmaster had a sudden feeling of immense satisfaction of witnessing Tom Riddle’s final defeat. That was, however, until the memory shifted to two years later, and saw the terrible, awful creatures that destroyed Hogwarts, the daemons. He saw what occured with Hermione, the many deaths at the hands to these monsters, and the destruction of Hogwarts itself. Dumbledore felt nothing but sorrow and regret after he witnessed this, but then he saw what Harry went through after that; his friendship ending with Ron, his feelings over Hermione returning, and Harry leaving the wizarding world in search of the legendary druid elves.

Dumbledore saw some of the training Harry went through, as Dumbledore went through a fast collection of memories throughout it all. Among the first was of course was Harry discovering the he was a human descendant of the royal bloodline of dragons, the Drakons. This was something Dumbledore did not know of, or even suspected. Years soon past as Dumbledore witnessed Harry’s return to the wizarding world, with the druid elves as his army, and with the help of the remaining forces of the Wizarding and Muggle world combined, Dumbledore witnessed the final defeat of the daemons with Harry being forced to kill Hermione, his one true love.

Finally the memories slow to reveal what Harry felt was the most important, and the reason he choose to go back in time in the first place. Dumbledore stood on top of the ruins of Hogwarts and witnessed Harry’s conversation with three females who each had a golden glow around them. Dumbledore recognized them instantly, not by his own memory as he never truly met them. No, he recognized them by the what they were wearing, and the way they were moving around Harry: Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite.

Dumbledore quietly listened to their conversation, and as they told Harry that these daemons that Harry had defeated could travel through time, and warned Harry when they were coming. Dumbledore understood at that moment the reason Harry choose to return to this point in time, but listened to Athena’s final words to Harry, “Convince Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of what happened.”

Dumbledore emerged from the Pensieve shortly after the memory faded to black. As Harry watched, Dumbledore staggered back to his chair and grabbed his glass of brandy. His gulped it down quickly and poured himself a larger glass of it. Before taking another drink, however, he looked at Harry and said, “Well Harry, it seems I was quite wrong saying that you were breaking the law coming back in time. After all, goddesses do not operate within our laws.”

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, but Harry frowned as he watched Dumbledore take a sip of his brandy. After Dumbledore placed his glass back down, he looked at Harry and asked, “Did these daemons attack England, or the whole world?”

“The world, but it was centralized here,” Harry answered, grabbing the glass Dumbledore offered earlier and taking a quick sip. As soon as he did, Harry coughed a bit, as his younger body wasn’t used to the alcohol.

“These druid elves, I take it that they unlocked the barriers holding back your magic?” Dumbledore kept a calm look on his face. “Including those I had placed on you when you were a baby?”

Harry nodded, saying “One of the first trials I took removed all barriers inside me. It was the one where I learned of my dragon heritage. I learned about what you did later while training with them, and considering all the things you wanted for me, I guess I understood.”

Dumbledore nodded, with his hands now intertwining with one another as he asked, “And how much did you learn about me?”

“Almost everything,” Harry took another sip, retching as he did. “Much of what I know came from Aberforth, and he wasn’t exactly kind when he talked about you.”

“I didn’t expect him to be,” Dumbledore smiled somewhat. “My brother and I have a strained relationship, to say the least. The main reason I’m sure you you know of, the death of our sister Ariana. He blames me mostly, and rightly so.”

“Professor, I know it isn’t my place, but you’re not perfect,” Harry said to him. “When I was here, the first time I mean, I kind of saw you like that; the perfect and kind. headmaster of Hogwarts. However, over the years, especially after I learned about you, I realized that you weren’t, but so what? Growing up, you made mistakes, had friends, sought power, and in the end, suffered your own pain. Who am I to judge you for the things you’ve done in the past? Yes, I’m Harry Potter, but that’s all I ever wanted to be.”

Dumbledore smiled as he heard what Harry said, and simply replied, “You know, after Ariana’s death, all I ever wanted to be was Albus Dumbledore. I can only hope that you can forgive me for all those things I’ve done to make sure you had a normal life. However, being who we are, well we never had a chance did we?”

At that, Harry smiled and laughed a little, placing his now empty glass down on Dumbledore’s desk. Dumbledore stood and grabbed his wand at that moment, and without any indication, handed it over to Harry.

“The Elder Wand’s true master has always been a Heir to Peverell.” Dumbledore said, making sure that Harry accepts it. After Harry accepted it, Dumbledore sat back down and began to think of a strategy. “First off, I think it’s best that you do not reveal to others that you are from the future. Doing so might cause irrecitiple damage. I think, for the time being, that you inform Miss Granger and others who might inquire about your lordships that I informed you of them during this year.”

“What about Voldemort?” Harry asked as Dumbledore sat back down. “I must admit that he’ll find a way to return, even with Wormtail captured.”

“Yes, it does seem unavoidable,” Dumbledore mused. “Concerning him, we must first obtain his horcruxes and get them destroyed. I take it you know of their locations?”

“The first one is easy.” Harry smiled. “It’s the locket that belonged to Tom’s mother. He entrusted it to Regulus Black who ended up betraying him. It’s currently hidden in Grimmauld Place. The next one is here in Hogwarts itself, it’s the diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, and it’s here hidden in the Room of Requirement.”

“Room of Requirement? I must confess I thought I knew every room of Hogwarts, save for Chamber of Secrets, to which you rediscovered of course.” Dumbledore asked with a frown.

“Oh that’s a discovery that trumps the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry smiled from his memories of the Room. “It’s known to the Hogwarts elves as the Come and Go Room. It’s located on seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You have to walk past the tapestry three times thinking what kind of room you want and on third pass a door appears.” 

From there, Harry informed Dumbledore of remaining horcruxes, from the ring to the cup. However, the hardest one, Nagini, Voldemort’s snake, was the only one that he didn’t know the location of. When Harry finished telling Dumbledore the locations, and warnings about each horcrux, he finally revealed the most important one.

“The final one is me, but I think you already suspected that,” Harry said finally, though he continued to explain. “The night my parents died, and when he tried to kill me, a piece of his soul attached itself to me before his body was destroyed. There’s one more thing, it’s something I didn’t realize until the goddesses sent me back here, but I think my mum’s soul is inside me. It somehow went inside me at the very moment the Voldemort’s soul did. We have to-”

“Retrieve her body, and find a way to return her soul back to her body,” Dumbledore finished, looking at Harry with a look of guilt on his face. “I think it’s best that I reveal a key piece of information of my own. You mother’s body is currently here. Hidden in one of the vacant classrooms, only I and Minerva have access to; she’s inside a magical chamber of my own making. You see, after Voldemort’s defeat twelve years ago, I went to Godric’s Hollow to see to your parents’ burial. However, when I went to their house to recover their bodies, I discovered that your mother’s body was still warm to the touch when I grabbed her hand. Since then, she’s been kept here hidden from the students and staff as I have been tirelessly trying to revive her from her coma, but I have unsuccessful.”

Dumbledore fully stood and walked over to Fawkes, checking on his familiar before continuing. “There is a room that to many looks surprising like a broom closet right across from the second floor girls’ bathroom. However, if you open and close the door three times, then say ‘Gryffindor Lady’ three times after that, you will open the door once more and happen to see the abandoned classroom with your mother inside.”

After a very long pause, Harry finally asked, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn't want you to get your hopes up,” Dumbledore responded, looking after his phoenix. “I had no way to revive her, so telling you before I knew would simply raise your hopes up. If I failed, Harry, there was no telling how you would've reacted.”

Harry calmly thought about this for a while, and when he was ready to answer, he took a deep breath before saying, “I understand, Professor. I wouldn't have accepted it if you failed. So, what do we need to do next?”

“First, as you are the best able, you will need to go to the Room of Requirement and retrieve the lost diadem,” Dumbledore turned and looked at him. “However, I suggest you do this late at night. Once that is done, you must bring it here to me as soon as possible. Now, regarding this as you are most likely aware, the Grey Lady, otherwise known as Helena Ravenclaw, might appear and beg you to destroy it, but all we need to do is purge Voldemort's soul from it. This you need to convince her of, as she will distract you from getting back here to me.”

Harry nodded his understanding and smiled. “If she tries, I’m sure that I can do something that will persuade her to see things my way.”

“Excellent, now after the school term ends, you will need to retrieve the locket. As you are currently Lord Black at this time, you will be legally able to enter Grimmauld Place and retrieve the locket. The only problem I can foresee is the Black’s House-Elf, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher turned out alright after Hermione gave him Regulus’ locket,” Harry said thoughtfully. “However, he’s loyal to the Black family, and Sirius and I should be able to handle him. I do have to ask this, what about the Trace?”

“As you are a Lord now, I will petition to have it removed immediately,” Dumbledore said. “Fudge might try to keep it on you, but after the position he’s in now, he can not afford to anger you further. He’ll accept that a lord of multiple Houses should not be tracked by the Ministry.”

Harry smiled for a moment, but frowned the next as he realized something important. “The ring, Professor. You’re not going to try to obtain it yourself, are you?”

“Not alone, Harry. Severus will accompany me this summer to the Gaunt house, and will keep me from trying it on,” Dumbledore walked away from Fawkes and over to Harry. “I give you my word that I will not use the Resurrection Stone within the ring to see Ariana. Severus will be there to see to it.”

Harry nodded, and asked, “What about the cup? We both know that it’s in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault inside Gringotts. How are we going to get it?”

“Part of that problem has been rectified,” The headmaster smiled. “Both Bellatrix and Narcissa are more loyal to the House of Black than their own husbands. They won’t allow any type of betrayal to their House, and Lucius has done quite more than that in his recent years. Unfortunately, as Narcissa is Lucius’ wife, she will be declared complicit with Lucius in the matter of line theft. However, if you approach her during Wormtail’s trial, you can arrange a deal with her and Bellatrix to side with you and Sirius, along with forgiving their sister Andromeda as well; this will help you in getting into Bellatrix’s vault. You will still need Bellatrix, I’m afraid, but having Narcissa on your side will get you one step closer.”

Harry stood up at that point, knowing that there was no need to go further into this discussion. Harry did, however, ask Dumbledore one last thing, “Why don’t you want these items destroyed, sir? They each carry a piece of Voldemort’s soul, and we may not be able to purge them of it.”

“While I do agree that may be the case, Harry,” Dumbledore said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Each item that Voldemort used as a horcrux are either family heirlooms or important historical objects. Destroying them should be a last resort, Harry, as I believe that we can safely extract his soul from each item and thus preserving these items in their natural form. I do know that the goblins have dealt with this kind of dark magic before, and I’m quite certain that the druid elves imparted some kind of training for you to deal with it as well.”

“They did, but doing even one is an extremely long process,” Harry explained. “It will require certain items, most are easily obtained by us and others. The hard part is having a drop of blood from the wizard who created the horcrux in the first place. Meaning without Tom Riddle’s blood, I won’t be able to perform the incantation.”

“Hmmm, I do believe that the goblins have a different way of doing things,” Dumbledore mused as he walked back to his chair and sat down. “I will write to the king of the goblins and inquire about this. I will leave out the knowledge of the cup inside their vaults for the time being, as it would strain the wizarding/goblin relationship greatly. Now, if there isn’t anything else, Harry, might I ask when do you plan to retrieve the diadem?”

“Tomorrow night if possible, Professor,” Harry said, knowing what he had to do tonight. “With everything that’s happened, I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do to Hermione and everyone else.”

“Very well, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled. “However, before you go, there is one last matter to deal with: Dobby!”

Harry was quite surprised as the next moment, the former House-  
Elf to the Malfoy family appeared in the headmaster’s office with a very small “pop”. Dobby looked up at Harry and smiled widely and bowed before him. Harry was shocked at seeing Dobby do this, as the last time he saw the grey elf he had just been freed from his servitude to Lucius.

“Dobby,” Dumbledore looked at the elf. As Dobby turned to face the headmaster, Dumbledore continued. “Harry has officially been declared Lord Potter. You know what that means.”

Dobby squealed in excitement and turned back to face Harry once again. “Dobby serves the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter now, Lord Potter,” Dobby said as he respectively bowed before Harry again. “When Lord Potter freed Dobby from serving the House of Malfoy last year, Dobby forgot that all House-Elves need to be bound to a wizarding family’s magic or House-Elves die. However, Albus Dumbledore saved Dobby by binding Dobby to the House of Potter. As Albus Dumbledore is Lord Potter’s magical guardian, he was able to save Dobby from certain death.”

Harry groaned at hearing this, but as he already knew that House-Elves survived on the magic of the wizarding family they served, he had often wondered how Dobby managed to survive all those years until he died by Bellatrix’s hand. So, accepting this, he looked at Dobby and asked, “What have you been doing this past year, Dobby?”

“Dobby has been working in the Hogwarts’ kitchen at Albus Dumbledore’s request,” Dobby responded, showing his new clothing, which still looked like a pillowcase to Harry, but it was bleach white with the Hogwarts crest labeled on the upper right side of it. 

“Very well, Dobby. I want you to continue working in the kitchen until the end of the school term,” Harry told the elf. “After that, you will accompany me to Potter Manor where you will help me begin fixing the place up.”

“Yes, Lord Potter,” Dobby squealed again and bowed before disapperating away. 

“Well, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled widely at that point. “I do hope that you enjoy the rest of your day today.”

Harry nodded and turned to exit the office, as he did, he said, “I should mention that you need to warn Alastor Moody about an upcoming attack at his home during the summer.”

“Thank you, Harry. I will warn him as soon as I can.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, Harry had dealt with the repercussions of his lordships. First, after leaving Dumbledore's office, he went straight to McGonagall’s office, where his Head of House had Hermione hand over the time-turner, and asked both Hermione and Harry to not reveal that they’ve been travelling through time. Harry and Hermione understood this, and agreed not to reveal anything about time traveling to anyone.

After this was taken care of, McGonagall asked to speak with Harry privately. Hermione smiled and left, and after that, McGonagall told Harry that she knew what happened in the Hospital Wing late last night.

“Poppy loves to gossip to me at times,” McGonagall had said, smiling somewhat but kept a stern look. “However, I would ask you to be cautious from now on, as you could well have gotten Miss Granger pregnant, and I would have had to explain this to her parents.”

Harry promised that he would be more careful in the future, but before he left, McGonagall had asked something very strange.

“Before you leave, Mr. Potter, I would very much like to see this cock that Poppy kept telling about.”

Harry had almost fell onto his face as he heard McGonagall say that, and his dragon cock heard it too, as it began to throb inside of his pants. When he turned around to look at her, McGonagall had her wand in her hand and waved it over her chest. Harry almost gawked as he saw McGonagall vanish her own clothes and instead of Harry looking at a sixty-year-old nude woman, he was looking at a near thirty-year-old witch, with long brown hair, emerald-like eyes, a very slim figure, and nearly D size tits. McGonagall at that point smiled with the look of lust on her face and motioned Harry to move closer to her. Harry almost in a dazed motion had walked over to McGonagall as she had gotten down on her knees, and when Harry had reached her, she grabbed a hold of Harry’s pants and fiercely pulled them down without even bothering to unbutton them first. Harry’s twelve-inch dragon cock slapped her face and she gasped at the size and look of it.

“I thought Poppy was kidding about you having the dick of a dragon,” She had said as she grabbed Harry’s cock and began to stroke it slowly. “Don’t be surprised if Poppy calls you tomorrow just so she can fuck this monster.”

With that, she took a third of Harry’s red, scaly cock into her mouth and proceeded to give Harry one hell of a blowjob. Harry groaned and thrust his dick further into her mouth as she expertly sucked his cock with gusto. It didn’t take long for McGonagall to begin mastubating as she rubbed her pussy while taking most of Harry’s erection into her mouth. This drove Harry wild as he had a full head of McGonagall’s hair and was almost literally ramming his dick in and out of her throat with an animalistic desire. Before long, Harry’s cock had grown to fifteen inches and as McGonagall looked wide-eyed at this, he groaned and shot his entire load down her throat.

As Harry pulled out of McGonagall’s mouth, he noticed that she had wet the floor underneath her feet and she was breathing quite heavily. McGonagall sat down on the floor, glowing in her own sweat and said, “Well, I may have promised Poppy first dibs, but as soon as she’s done with you, I want you to find me immediately after and fuck me senseless.”

Harry left her office after that and headed for his next stop, which was the second-floor broom closet. When Harry had arrived, he heard the wallowing of Moaning Myrtle across the hall as he followed Dumbledore's instructions to reveal the abandoned classroom that his mother's body was being kept alive in. Once he had entered, he spent several hours standing over a clear glasslike coffin where Lily Potter was apparently sleeping. Harry silently sobbed for a while before promising that he would revive her and bring her back to the living.

The rest of Harry’s day was filled with preparations for the end-of-year finals, and being plagued with questions about his lordships. While nearly all of the Gryffindors thought this was actually cool, Ron, who had been released from the Hospital Wing during Harry's conversation with Dumbledore, had remained more silent than anyone saw from him. In fact, Ron had barely eaten anything during their lunch or dinner. However, during dinner, Draco Malfoy had got into Harry’s face, and he had Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson along with him.

“Bet you think you’re more special now, don’t you, Lord Potter,” Draco sneered to Harry, interrupting his dinner. Harry, at that point, rose from his seat and faced the blonde haired Slytherin boy. Draco smiled, and almost dared Harry to hit him, going so far as to shove him in front of everybody. “You think your so important now, more important than my father.”

“Your father, Draco, is worth less than nothing,” Harry replied, standing his ground in front of Draco and his entourage. “He’s a criminal, and not even a good one. You’ll find out the truth about your father this summer, and when you do, don’t try to blame me for it. Your father dug himself quite a mess, Draco, and your family is going to suffer because of it.”

After that, Harry took his seat back and resumed dinner, not bothering to pay attention to Draco any further. Draco deliberately tried to get Harry’s attention, wanting to know what he meant, but Snape came up behind Malfoy and told the four Slytherins to go back to their table and finish dinner. Snape said nothing else as he left the Great Hall, making sure that Draco and company went back to their table first.

After dinner, Harry went to check on Remus, and while the DADA teacher was very grateful for Harry revealing the truth and capturing Wormtail, Remus had a lot of questions regarding how this all happened. Harry did his best to answer what question he could as truthful as possible, without revealing he’s from the future. After easing Remus’ mind somewhat, Harry asked him if he was considering staying on as DADA teacher past this year.

“I wasn’t planning on it, Harry,” The rugged looking man answered. “I think if Sirius asks, I might accompany you and him for the summer. Knowing him, he will want to get out of England for awhile once he’s officially been declared a free man.”

“I think he will enjoy that, I know I will,” Harry had smiled. “What about after that?”

“I don’t know yet, Harry. Perhaps during the summer I can find a way to control the monster inside of me,” Remus smiled back. “If that happens, then I will consider returning. However, since the danger has finally passed and you are free to go where you want now, I think it’s best that I return this to you.”

Remus picked up a folded up piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry accepted it, knowing that once again, he had access to the Marauder's Map. However, having it in his hand this time felt somewhat empty as he knew almost every inch of the school by heart. Still, Harry smiled and thanked Remus for returning this and wished him a good night.

Harry waited until everyone had went to bed, before grabbing his invisibility cloak and exited the Gryffindor common room. Keeping himself hidden underneath his cloak, Harry made his way out of Hogwarts and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. As he made his way to the entrance of the forest, he took off his cloak and he soon spotted several unknown females, all clad in silver tunics and white hooded cloaks. They were also armed with bows, each one with a artistic design along its wooden base, and had a bunch of arrows strap to each one of their backs. However, as Harry got closer, he saw that each one of them were smiling, as if they were waiting for this to come to pass.

“Welcome, Harry,” Artemis’ voice came from behind him. Harry spun around to see her smiling at him. She then motioned him to look behind her to see Remus in his werewolf form completely sleeping. She then continued saying, “He will remain asleep until the stroke of midnight. The challenge will be this: my hunters will place your werewolf somewhere deep within this forest and guard him from being found by the other creatures of the forest. Whereas you and I will hunt for him using whatever means at our disposal, and the first one of us reaches him will the contest. Know this, if neither of us reaches him by the time he wakes up, my hunters will kill him without hesitation,”

“What happens if one of us wins?” Harry had to ask her, not taking his eyes off of Remus.

“If I win, then I will kill your werewolf and you must bow to me,” Artemis said almost matter-of-factly. “If you win, then I will free your werewolf and I will submit to you. However, in the event that we both reach him at the same time, then we will fight one another until one of us submits.”

“Not to the death?” Harry turned and asked her.

“Of course not, what fun would that be? Besides, are you powerful enough to kill a god?” Artemis chuckled before turning to her hunters. “Hide him well.”

The hunters grabbed Remus and lifted him up, carrying him into the forest under the cover of darkness. Once they had disappeared into the dark forest, Artemis said, “I have ordered them not to give me any advantage in this. I will have no knowledge of where he is until either you or I find him. The challenge will begin once you see an arrow on fire being shot into the night sky.”

Harry nodded and mentally prepared himself for this task. Focusing on his many animal forms, Harry silently hoped that he had replenished all of his magic reserve so he could change forms in an instant if he had to. After mentally searching his magical core and seeing that he had plenty to do this task, he was greeted by an old, familiar voice.

“TELL ME, HARRY POTTER, WHY DO YOU PERSIST IN BATTLING THIS GODDESS?” Big Red had asked, and Harry was now more grateful that he could summon his sacred gear. However, Big Red continued, “YOU HAVE MY POWER. IF YOU WISH TO SAVE THIS WEREWOLF, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KILL HER!”

‘We don’t need to do that, Big Red,’ Harry told the dragon inside of him. ‘We need her and her family on our side to discover why these daemons are coming through time.’

“THEN SO BE IT, DEFEAT THIS GODDESS AND CLAIM HER AS YOUR OWN!” Big Red said with a loud laugh. A moment after that, a flaming arrow was fired above the trees, signalling the beginning of the contest. Artemis bolted, her body glowing gold as she entered the forest with lightning speed. Harry took off in a parallel direction, changing instantly to his wolf form, with surprisingly no pain or strain on his magic.

Harry immediately caught a faint scent of Remus and followed it towards its location. However, Harry also smelled the aroma of Artemis and her hunters trying to disguise the scent of werewolf. This made things difficult, but Harry ran undaunted towards the scent as it got stronger and stronger. Unfortunately, the trees were thick and Harry had to backtrack several times as he was unfamiliar with this part of the forest. Almost an hour had passed by and Harry had come mysterious close to a nearby centaur village as Remus’ werewolf scent was clearly on the other side of the village. Cursing himself silently as he knew that if the centaurs saw a wolf sniffing around, they would have killed it for dinner. Harry quickly changed from his wolf form to a regal white-haired unicorn, hoping the scent from Remus would still be with him.

Galloping around the village, still being careful as to not to be seen, as the centaurs would definitely do something to distract Harry from his goal, Harry moved with expert speed to an unknown clearly where a sleeping Remus was being watched by several hunters. Harry was only about a hundred yards away as he picked up Artemis’ scent and Harry realized that she was quickly closing in as well. Harry didn’t hesitate as he changed back into his wolf form as it was clearly faster and more agile and raced to the clearing. Right as Harry entered, Artemis appeared on the other side and drew her bow directly at Remus’ chest.

Harry growled at that moment and lunged toward her, leaping on top of her and grabbing her golden bow with his teeth. Artemis fell to the ground and rolled to her side, pulling her bow away from Harry and swinging it right as Harry lunged toward her again. Nailing Harry across his furry chest, Artemis flung Harry into a tree, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Locking her eyes onto Harry’s wolf form, she paced around the clearing as Harry regained his footing and did the same. Each one measured the other as Artemis sheathed her bow and drew two short curved swords from behind her back and prepared herself for battle.

Harry stopped in his tracks, approaching this as logically as he could. Artemis clearly had speed on her side, and at the moment strength, so Harry’s wolf form was no longer an option. Harry knew that his best chance to defeat her at this point was to change back into his human form and summon his sacred gear. However, his timing needed to be perfect, as Artemis was not someone who planned to miss. Harry kneeled close to the ground, his four legs ready to leap into the air as soon as Artemis charged, and seeing Artemis smile at that moment, Harry knew this might be it.

Artemis jumped high into the air and dove straight towards Harry’s wolf form, her two blades pointing towards Harry’s back. At that moment, Harry smiled inside as once she dove straight for him, he jumped back and began to change back into his human form. Artemis saw this too late as her blades pierced the ground with her godly strength and before she had a chance to pull them out, she heard Harry’s and Big Red’s voice combined shouting “BALANCE BREAKER, ROYAL DRAGON!”

A red glow appeared in front of Artemis and nearly blinded her as she stepped back, leaving her swords planted in the ground. Retrieving her bow, she pulled an arrow from her batch and aimed it into the red glow. As the glow faded, a near ten-foot tall being clad in bright red dragon armor, with gold gems located on several key points on it, walked forward, and she knew that the person inside of it was Harry. Towering over Artemis and her hunters, Harry walked slowly forward as metallic wings sprouted from his back, with Artemis staring in shock at the fact that Harry could summon his armor fully. However, believing that these gold gems were weak spots, she fired an arrow directly at the left hand. However, the arrow snapped upon impact and before she could ready another arrow, Harry closed the distance between them and grabbed her golden bow from her hand as he grabbed her tiny body with his other hand. A growl emerged from Harry’s armor as he forced Artemis to look at his other hand, and with a little effort, he snapped Artemis’ golden bow with a loud crunching sound. Artemis looked wide-eyed at this, but struggled against Harry’s grip as she wasn't planning to accept defeat just yet.

“So, you think that you bested me,” Artemis said. “You haven't seen what I can do yet.”

With one swift motion, she broke free of Harry’s grip and as she landed on the ground, she began enlarging herself. Within moments, Artemis stood over 30 feet tall, and Harry could only be amazed at this, as she could literally squash both Harry and Remus like a bug if she wanted to. However, Artemis had let pride overcome her as she couldn't move around that much, nor could she see where Harry was at that moment. Fortunately for Harry, he was directly underneath Artemis’ crotch, and saw something that Harry thought a goddess wouldn’t wear, a pink thong. He heard Big Red chuckle at this as Harry couldn’t help but to be aroused by this. During this time, though, Harry had noticed that the golden glow that was usually around her body was no longer there. So, flapping his metal wings, he leaped into the air and flew toward his target; Artemis’ pink panties.

At that moment, Artemis had been cursing herself for her stupidity, only to feel her panties tear slightly. She moved her hand down to where her crotch was, and as she did, she felt Harry’s dragon armor flying underneath her crotch. Frowning, she decided to shrink back down and match Harry in size in speed. However, this was the opening Harry needed, for when she started to shrink down, Harry used that opportunity to get as much distance from her, and when she resumed her original size, Harry lunged straight for her and tackled her to the ground. Artemis groaned in pain as she hadn’t had her golden shield wasn’t up, and as she hit the ground, she felt Harry’s right metal claws tear through her leather armor. Artemis gasped as she saw her clothing ripped right down the middle, revealing her 32 C-cup tits and her toned figure. Harry magically removed his helmet and looked down at the goddess, and Artemis saw that in Harry’s eyes had pure animalistic lust inside of them. 

“Do you yield?” Harry asked, his tongue wetting his lips while having the lower part of his armor open and having his dragon cock emerge from it. It laid on top of Artemis’ chest and she had to admit that she was impressed by it.

“You think that I’m going to give up just yet?” Artemis replied, struggling less than she did the first time. The reason for this was she was becoming aroused as no man had ever taken her down to the ground like Harry had done. However, she wasn’t about to admit it. “I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and…”

Harry wasn’t interested in hearing Artemis say who she was, and locked his lips with hers to shut her up. This caused her to moan as she was shocked by this action, and felt Harry’s claws go right to her pink thong and with apparently one finger, tore them off with expert precision. Artemis groaned as she now felt the warm air hit her now bare pussy. When this was done, Harry broke his embrace and sat on top of Artemis’ chest, his twelve inch member now resting on top of her neck and face. Artemis lifted her head as was slightly afraid at the size of this cock, and when she saw the massive tip of it, Harry shoved his dick straight into her mouth. The hunters who were watching readied their bows as they had never seen their mistress being treated like this, but they themselves were getting aroused. Artemis was being forced to take several inches of Harry’s erection into her mouth, causing her to groan over and over. Harry moved one of his metal claws to her pussy and slid one of his metal fingers into her slit. Artemis was pleasantly surprised by Harry’s finger, and she began twirling her tongue around Harry’s cock, knowing that if she got him to cum, that would give her the opening she needed.

Harry began focusing on his thrusts, and as he did, his sacred gear retracted to his upper part of his arm. Harry now back into his teenage naked frame as his clothes had magically merged with his armor, grabbed Artemis’ brunette hair and pushed her head further down on his cock. Feeling her tongue along his shaft, Harry growled as he focused on fingering her pussy, using the metal claws of his gauntlet to moisten her cunt. The hunters at this point had lowered their bows and watched,with some of them panting and rubbing their legs together. Artemis began moaning as she felt her own orgasm starting to rise, but did her best to quell it as she wasn’t going to let this mortal satisfy her. However, Harry’s claw had the thickness of a thick penis and was sliding in and out of her pussy, causing her to wish to be fucked by the monster in her mouth. 

Artemis stopped struggling at that point and allowed Harry to use her mouth and throat for his satisfaction. Her moaning began increasing as she started to thrust her crotch to match Harry’s finger inside her pussy. Her moaning was matching Harry’s thrusts as she was no longer holding her own orgasm back and was relishing being used by Harry. Within moments, Artemis screamed through Harry’s cock as she orgasmed over Harry’s finger and shook uncontrollably under his body. After her orgasm ebbed down, Harry was feeling his own orgasm rise as his dragon cock grew to fifteen inches and began to vibrate. Harry, under full control of his animalistic lust, shoved his entire length down the goddess’ throat and growled so loudly that the ground around them shook. After that, Artemis took load after load into her, her eyes wide at the fact that a mortal could cum like this, and how turned on she was at the fact. Her stomach began expanding to an unusual size and Harry’s dick was forced out of her mouth at that point. His cum began landing on her face and as he moved back, nailed her chest and breasts as well. As Harry stood up, the last of his sperm landed on her stomach as she turned her head and coughed up several amounts of it.

Her hunters began closing in around them, keeping in a circle as they moved in. Harry looked around at each of them and noticed that they were not aiming their weapons at Harry or Remus. At this moment, Artemis leaned up off the ground and breathlessly said, “I yield to you, Harry James Potter.”

Harry smiled as one of the hunters took off her hood and approached Harry with a sultry smile. She was a long blonde haired woman, and she grabbed Harry’s cock and said, “I am Zoe Nightshade, Master Potter. We now serve you.” 

To prove her point, she dropped down to her knees and began licking the sides of Harry’s twelve-inch cock. The other hunters stripped off their armor and clothes and began to masturbate as Zoe began eagerly sucking Harry’s cock. Artemis, after regaining her composer, smiled and removed her tattered and torn garments and looked over at Remus for a moment. Artemis then waved her hand and in an instant, changed Remus back to his human form and returned him back to his room inside of Hogwarts. For what she wanted next did not need the werewolf waking up to witness.

“Well, Harry, are you going to stand there allowing my second to please you,” Artemis said as she got onto her hands and knees, presenting her ass to him. “Or are going to breed me, Lord of dragons.”  
Harry smiled wider as Zoe moved away and Harry did exactly what Artemis asked, he mounted her and fucked her to oblivion. Once Artemis felt her pussy being penetrated, she moaned lustfully as Harry drilled his dragon cock past her virginity and fucked her senseless. Artemis began to feel more like a woman than a goddess at that point as Harry plunged inch after inch into her, and her sensitivity caused her to be rocked by two more orgasms, one closely followed by the other until Harry felt his own readiness and pulled out and orgasmed all over the goddess of the hunt. As she was being sprayed on by Harry’s orgasmic juices, she realised that she belonged to Harry now, and she loved it. 

Throughout the night, Harry would take turns fucking Artemis and her hunters, who when they were not being fucked by Harry, had taken turns taking care of each other and Artemis, licking off the cum from their bodies after Harry came onto them. After several hours, Harry had finally collapsed after orgasming one last time over Artemis and Zoe, his breath ragged and now tired from this fuckfest. As he laid there, Artemis and Zoe crawled over and laid next to Harry, cuddling next to him and giving him a seductive kiss on his cheek. The rest of the hunters, the ones that could move, all circled around them and began to sleep, and as Harry closed his eyes, he had one final thought in his head, What a way to end the night.

__________________________________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you enjoy Corruption when I post it in a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> Warning: Lemons, Lime

The Rise of the One True Potter  
Chapter 4  
(Proposal)  
The Next Morning-Great Hall

Harry walked through the doors to the Great Hall with a big, fat smile on his face. Not just for the fact that he had sex with a beautiful goddess and her hunters, no, it was the fact that so far, everything was going his way. To tell the truth, it was the first time that he felt like he had control over his life. He had never felt like that during his childhood, as he always felt the presence of Voldemort trying to kill him, even when he never knew who that monster was. Now, he knew why, and knew it wasn’t going to be the same this time around..

As he entered the Great Hall, everyone spun their heads and saw that Harry was not alone. Behind him, Artemis and Zoe Nightshade walked in with big smiles on their faces as well. Artemis was wearing her green hooded cloak with her hood down and Zoe was wearing her white hooded cloak with her hood down. Underneath the cloaks, both Artemis and Zoe wore matching pink negligees that could was partly see-through if you were standing directly in front of them. However, if everyone knew what these ladies were wearing underneath, a collective gasp would have went throughout the hall, as Artemis was wearing a silver silk bra designed like crescent moons and black string thong, and Zoe was wearing a red lace bra that looked like dragon claws covering her breasts, and a matching red string thong. Both of them had matching tattoos now, a lightning bolt marked just below their navel and above their pussies. Harry was the only one who knew what Artemis and Zoe was wearing underneath at the moment, but everyone could notice the brown leather collar around their necks. They didn’t see what was attached to the collars, though, as a golden ‘HP’ was strung to each of their collars. This was Artemis’ idea, to show everyone that she and the hunters now belonged to Harry Potter.

Several eyes from all four tables turned to see these cloaked females follow Harry and sat down next to him as he took his normal seat next to Hermione with Ron sitting across from them. Hermione looked at the two women who were on the right side of Harry, and as three bowls of porridge appeared in front of the three. Hermione asked “Who are they, Harry?”

“Well, this is Artemis, a matron to the House of Potter,” Harry answered after a long pause. “And this is her direct subordinate Zoe Nightshade. They’re here to oversee the proper transition of power now that I have multiple lordships.”

“Artemis, as in the greek goddess?” Hermione looked at the brunette on the other side of Harry and asked her. “You’re not really her, are you?”

“Yes, Hermione Granger, and I’m pleased to meet you,” Artemis smiled at her. “It’s a really long story about me being the matron to the Potter family, but the short version is that after Harry summoned his rings, that alerted me and I brought Zoe here to verify the claim.”

Hermione stared at Artemis a moment, but then smiled and nodded at her. She then looked at Harry and asked, “This is rather odd, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” Harry said after he swallowed a spoonful of porridge.

“Two women, unknown to everybody else, and not members of the school, are sitting next to you,” Hermione said, curiously looking around at everybody else. “You don’t think of this as being odd?”

“Maybe, but after what I’ve been through, this is the most normal thing that’s happened to me lately,” Harry answered, not caring about the eyes looking towards his direction. He, however, did realize what he might have implied. “You know, the Dementors, learning the truth about my parents’ deaths, and finally dealing with the man that was responsible for it.”

Hermione smiled and nodded, then went back to her breakfast and her open book that was next to her bowl of porridge. For the next several minutes, Harry and Hermione ate quietly as murmurs from all over the Great Hall about the two women sitting on Harry’s right side. Artemis didn’t really eat, but gave the go ahead for Zoe to do so. The blonde looked at the bowl in front of her and shook her head at it, obviously not liking porridge all that much. This earned a chuckle from Artemis, but the two women kept their eyes locked on Harry and Hermione, as they both wondered how much longer until Harry would confront Remus about what happened the previous night.

“Harry,” Hermione said, not looking up from her book, but quietly enough for only the two of them to hear. “Are you ever planning on explaining why you have a dragon dick to me?”

Harry nearly spit out the mouthful of porridge he had in his mouth after he heard what Hermione had just said. A very loud coughing fit occurred from Harry right after, causing the whole room to glance towards him at that. Harry looked at Hermione after that, and as soon as he caught his breath, he said, “Hermione, this really isn’t the place to discuss this!”

“I’m not saying that, Harry,” Hermione smiled, pointing covertly towards Harry’s crotch, earning a smile from Artemis and Zoe. “I’m talking about what you said the other night right before we freed Sirius. You know, about having dragon blood in your veins.”

“Oh, well, it’s hard to explain,” Harry said truthfully, as he didn’t know how to best tell her. However, as soon as he said that, he remembered the dream he had yesterday morning when he was being fucked by Luna, and figured that might be the best way to explain this situation. “You see, during this year, I’ve been having some weird dreams. These dreams have me face-to-face with the largest dragon I’ve ever seen. This dragon, who called himself ‘Big Red’, told me that I was his human descendant.”

“A dream? Really?” Hermione tilted her head in disbelief. “So, you’re telling me that dreams are the cause for you having that?” She pointed to Harry’s crotch again.

“Well, not at first,” Harry said, and even though he was lying to his now girlfriend, he knew that telling her the truth would sound even less convincing than the lie he was telling. “As each dream came to me, I was given pieces of the puzzle, so-to-speak. At first, I thought that it was just some strange dream, but after several months had gone by, I discovered that I had this.”

Harry indicated his dick, making sure no one else was paying attention. Hermione smiled and winked at him as she checked as well, and after they knew that the four of them were the only ones listening, Harry continued, “I know that it sounds weird, but in the dream, Big Red explained that the blood inside of me had been asleep for a long time and it was time for it to be awakened.”

Hermione was still somewhat in disbelief at hearing this, but nodded as she did understand that in the Wizarding World, there were some things that she might not believe to be true. “So, is there any other perks to being a dragon descendant? You know, besides that monster of a dick that you now have.”

“Well, I can outlive any normal wizard by three times the lifespan,” Harry said, almost nonchalantly. “And being that I am a dragon descendant, I’m going to have to control my lust, as dragons are notorious breeders. That doesn't mean that I will impregnate anyone automatically when I cum inside them, but there is a higher risk of that happening though. It just means I will be driven by instinct to cum inside anyone I have sex with.”

“Really?” Hermione almost said a little too loudly. She then took a quick glance at her stomach and patted it quickly before looking back at Harry and asking, “So, when you, um you know, did you knock me up?”

“No,” Harry chuckled a bit. “If I had, my dick would have glowed immediately after I did. Luna’s not pregnant either, if you want to know.”

“Good, because if you get anyone pregnant before me, you won’t hear the end of it,” Hermione said, placing a wet kiss on his lips afterwards. “Not that I’m saying that I want a baby right now, I have many things I want to do before I even think of being a mother. Also, I expect a ring on my finger before anything like that occurs.”

Harry smiled as he began making plans in his head to make Hermione his first bride. Of course, Harry would have to explain to her that since he had multiple lordships, he would marry more than one witch. Hermione will be his first though, as Harry knew this to be true in his heart. 

“Harry, why are you still smiling?” Hermione said after several moments had passed.

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry said, then after breakfast, left the Great Hall to go and find Remus.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was inside his classroom preparing for the final exams for the first and second years, when Harry, Artemis, and Zoe walked into the classroom. Remus looked up from the rolls of parchments on his desk and smiled at Harry, though as soon as he saw these two women walking behind Harry, he wondered who these women were.

“Good morning, Professor Lupin,” Harry smiled back at his DADA teacher. “I was wondering if we might have a word with you.”

“Of course, but may I ask who these ladies are,” Remus stood from his desk, still looking a little ragged from a few days ago. Looking at both women as they walked over to the desk in front of him, he had a familiar sense of knowing them somehow, but couldn’t recall them in the slightest.

“I am Artemis, goddess of the wild and the hunt,” Artemis bowed her head towards Remus, and Zoe followed suit after that. “This is Zoe Nightshade, my trusted second. The reason we are here is for you, Remus Lupin.”

“Me?” Remus frowned intently at them, wondering why Harry let the goddess that despises werewolves into Hogwarts. “I know who you are, and I know that you hate what I am, so did you come here to kill me?”

“It’s true that I have no love towards your kind, Lupin,” Artemis said, frowning as much as Remus now was. “And, if Harry hadn’t stayed my hand and defeated me last night, I assure you that you wouldn’t be alive today. However, he has persuaded me to grant you with a gift.”

“What is she talking about, Harry?” Remus looked at Harry, frowning a little deeper.

“Well, I can’t tell you everything, sir,” Harry told him respectively. “I can tell you that during the night I captured Pettigrew, she tried to kill you. I managed to stop her, and she challenged me to a contest last night, and if she would have won, well let’s just say that you wouldn’t be having this conversation with me right now.”

Remus was shocked to say the least, hearing that Harry had somehow challenged a goddess and won against her. However, Remus still doubted this somehow, and looked at Artemis and asked, “You know my story?”

“Yes, you were bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the age of five, after your father tried unconvincingly to prove that he was a werewolf,” Artemis stated matter-of-factly. “Greyback sought revenge against your father for being the only wizard at the time to see through his ruse, and his plan was to murder you in your own bed. However, your father stopped him, but not before he inflicted you with your curse.”

“To which I assure you, I would search the world to find Greyback and stop him from doing any more harm to others, like he did me,” Remus stated firmly, but became bewildered when Artemis laughed shortly after.

“There’s no more need to worry about that creature any longer,” Artemis said as she laughed. “That beast has been permanently taken care of, by my hand no less. Although, I felt I should have been more crueler to it as it had no regard to the pain he caused others. Especially young girls.” Artemis said with a scowl.

“Are you saying that Greyback is dead?” Harry looked at Artemis and asked. “Was it because I mentioned him the other night?”

“Not quite, although you were the catalyst to his death, reminding me that a monster like Greyback has no right to the life it was given,” Artemis answered with a smile.

Remus nodded his thanks to the woman, but still asked, “Why spare my life then? Even if Harry defeated you, your mythically legend concerning your hatred for all werewolves is widely known, and I would not believe that Harry defeated you unless you wanted to lose to him in the first place. Now, before you answer, allow me to remind you that as a werewolf, I can smell the sex coming off the three of you, so I know that you allowed Harry to fuck you, and that means your virginity is gone.”

Artemis was somewhat taken aback at hearing this, and so was Harry, but this was mainly because that Harry never bothered to study werewolves much past the lesson Snape gave the third years, which made Harry wonder if Remus knew about him and Hermione from the other night. This made Zoe, who had been silently listening all the while, finally said “Impressive, werewolf.”

“You are quite knowledgeable, Remus Lupin,” Artemis said as Harry stared at her, wondering if what Remus said was true. “However, I know things that you are not privy to, so I care not to share them with you. I am only here because Harry wished that his prize be given to you. Now before I continue, I wish to make sure that you understand certain aspects of your life.”

“What may that be?” Remus asked her, almost guarding himself for a mental blow.

“I cannot cure you of your affliction, as The Fates have decreed that you must remain as you are,” Artemis said to him, being aware that this fact alone might level Remus to despair. “If this wasn’t the case, I assure you that I would offer you a choice to be cured of your lycanthropy, or to become a full Lycan, the guardians of the forests. However, all I can offer you is this.”

At that moment, she lifted her right arm as a silver looking talisman with shape of the moon with the face of a wolf etched upon it appeared in her hand. It was attached to a long thin silver-like string that was just barely noticeable to the naked eye. Remus looked at the image of the wolf on the talisman with a feeling of knowing what the image was. “Is that Lupa?”

“Yes, the Roman goddess of wolves,” Artemis nodded. “I’ve had dealings with her before, and while she and I do not agree with one another, I have great respect for her and wouldn’t want her as an enemy.”

“I’m quite aware of her legend and reputation,” Remus said, keeping his eyes locked on the talisman. “The patron goddess of Remus and Romulus, who saved them and later raised them as her own. She is known to be someone who despises weakness, whether it’s from mortals or gods, but respects true strength within a person. However, like you, she has no love for my kind.”

“That much is true, and I can imagine that she won’t be happy that I’m giving you her talisman,” Artemis took a step forward. “However, even though you are a werewolf, there is strength and honor inside of you, so she will not mind that I’m giving this to you. Now, as you are a werewolf, you should know that it won’t work while you are still human. However, if you are wearing this during the nights of a full moon, then you will fully change into a wolf with your full mental capabilities intact. I trust you understand as a wolf this means you will still be driven to hunt?”

“So I take it that it’s not a good time to become a vegetarian?” Remus asked, which made Harry chuckle a bit as Remus accepted the talisman. Artemis raised an eyebrow in amusement. After Remus placed it on the desk, he turned back to Artemis and respectfully bowed to her. “My apologies, and I thank you for this gift.”

“Your welcome, but I might have thought that you had a problem with hunting,” Artemis replied with a wider smile. After nodding to Remus, she turned to Harry and said, “I’ll be waiting outside.”

After that, both Artemis and Zoe left the room leaving Harry and Remus alone for a few moments. “It seems like you’ve changed much since that night in the Shrieking Shack Harry,” Remus smiled and winked at the boy. “So, you actually shagged a goddess?”

“Well, I didn’t really plan on doing it,” Harry answered with a shrug. “Though I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it. I guess that means you know about Hermione as well, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Remus answered, chuckling with a smile. “If your father hadn’t settled down with Lily, I believe he and Sirius would still be hooking up with any female that walked nearby them. Like father, like son, I suppose.”

Harry smiled at hearing Remus talk about his parents, as with the exception of Sirius, all his knowledge about his parents came from Remus during his third year here. “I guess Mum had a calming influence on Dad,” Harry chuckled silently. “You’re not going to tell Sirius, are you?”

“Are you mad? As soon as he finds out, I’ll never hear the end of it, and I’ll wish that he was still locked up in Azkaban,” Remus actually laughed, nearly shaking from it. After a moment or two, Remus calmed down and asked Harry “So, what’s next for you? You already claimed lordship over many powerful Houses, captured Wormtail, saved Sirius from an awful fate, and shagged with several females in a span of two days.”

“I promise that I’ll explain everything over the summer, but there is one other thing that I think you should know,” Harry said to Remus, and then began explaining his mother’s current fate. After Harry explained what he learned from Dumbledore, including where Lily currently was, Remus answered after a moment saying that he understood Dumbledore’s position regarding Harry’s mother, and promised not to reveal this information to anybody else, including Severus. Harry said his goodbye, but added that he would tell Hermione and Sirius about Lily when the time was right.

After leaving the classroom, Harry went to the only place he knew he could train his body to keep up with his new powers, The Room of Requirement. Harry knew that his thirteen-year-old body could not withstand all of his powers and abilities he gained over the years during the Daemon War, even though so far he had felt very little strain or wear on his body yet. As Harry walked up the stairs to the seventh floor, Artemis followed with Zoe in tow, asking, “Are we headed for the Room of Requirement, Master?”

Harry looked back at Artemis and stopped in his tracks as he heard Artemis refer to him as ‘Master’. It was the first time Artemis had called him that, and while Harry didn’t mind that she called him that, she was still a goddess, and therefore being called ‘Master’ by her surprised Harry greatly. After a moment of composing himself though, he answered, “Yes, I figured some training might do me some good until lunch.”

“Oh, I thought you might want some privacy for other reasons,” Artemis smiled and winked at him. Harry almost chuckled at Artemis as he arrived at the seventh floor and made his way to the Room of Requirement. As soon as Harry arrived in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he focused in his mind what type of room he wanted and began walking around in circles, making sure he passed the tapestry three times as he did. After he did, a door appeared and Harry opened it, revealing a gym room, complete with weight lifting equipment and a running track. Nodding his satisfaction, Harry waited for Artemis and Zoe to enter before closing the door behind them. However, as he did, he was grabbed by Zoe instantly as she kissed him deeply while Artemis got down on her knees and pulled down his pants. Harry moaned into Zoe’s mouth as he felt Artemis grab his twelve inch dragon cock and slide it into her mouth with almost expert skill. Harry grabbed Artemis’ head with one hand and used his other to rub Zoe’s pussy as Harry broke the kiss and began sucking on the blonde-haired woman’s neck. After a moment, Harry had a weird thought, and while Artemis was sucking his twelve inch red, scaly dick, he began concentrating on his wolf form. However, he wasn’t planning on fully transforming into it, as he had a much better idea as to how to use it. Focusing completely on his cock, Harry growled as he transformed it into a wolf’s cock, complete with a knot and completely slimy shaft that Artemis now had halfway down her throat. Before she had a chance to react, Harry thrusted his entire length down her throat as he turned his hand into a wolf’s claw and used it to fuck Zoe’s pussy. Artemis moaned lustfully as she felt the tip of Harry’s dick touch the bottom part of her throat. Zoe moaned louder as she felt Harry’s claw fuck the insides of her pussy and rub her clit. Harry was beginning to feel his buildup soon after that, and as Artemis shoved his entire length down her throat one last time, Harry growled loudly and shot his massive load down into her stomach.

After Artemis hungrily took all of Harry’s cum, Harry released her and Zoe as he leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. “Blimey, after that, I don’t think that I’ll be able to workout much.”

“Oh, I’m sure that you’ll manage, Master,” Zoe said after calming down from her own orgasm. Artemis almost chuckled as she stood up, nearly spitting out the sperm that was still in her mouth. “Right now, I think Lady Artemis and I are interested in your training regimen. We would like to offer insight on how you might use this training on to how defeat your future enemies.”

“Future enemies?” Harry asked her after regaining his composure. “Other than Voldemort and the Daemons?”

“Of course, did you think that there wouldn’t be others?” Artemis said after a very loud gulp. “You changed history by creating ripples in time, and that in itself would make other universes take notice. You’re going to make others notice how powerful you are, and they will come to challenge you.”

Harry stood there in thought, silently looking at both Artemis and Zoe. Not having any other response, he nodded his understanding, even though he wanted to know who these enemies might be, as he had a sense that they knew who some of them might be. However, Harry decided to leave it be and took off his shirt and began working out. 

For the better part of the rest of the morning, Harry did a lot of physical exercises mixed in with some magical combat, as when he went around the track, the room summoned dueling dummies and Harry tried out the Elder wand for the first time, hitting them all with charms and curses that he would have never tried before now, at least not the first time around. As Harry went around the track, he was pleasantly surprised with how easy the Elder Wand was for him to use, as he really never used it before, not even when the Daemons threatened the world. Of course, Harry was the direct descendent of Ignotus Peverell, so the wand did respond to him much like his Holly wand did.

As his physical and magical training progressed, both Artemis and Zoe quietly watched, muttering to each other about what Harry was doing. Harry paid very little attention, although as he rounded around the track nearest to where they stood, he noticed that they didn’t seem all that impressed by what Harry was doing. Once he was finished, he walked around the track to cool off, as his thirteen year old body had reached his physical limit, and after he had finished doing a round, he arrived in front of Artemis and Zoe breathing heavily as the sweat glistened his body.

“That was impressive, for a normal thirteen year old,” Zoe said with her arms crossed. “However, you are not thirteen years old, even though you are back into your thirteen year old body. Simple physical and magical training will not be enough to prepare you for what’s to come. You need to utilize the training you received from the druid elves more.”

“Not only that, but there is training that I and the hunters can provide you if you are interested,” Artemis said with a more relaxed posture. “Archery is our prime skill, as you are aware, but there are many techniques that we can provide that might prove beneficial to you.”

“Well, in my defense, I never did much training like this when I was thirteen,” Harry said, still trying to catch his breath. “Much of my training around this time focused around Quidditch, and not much else. As for utilizing the training from the druid elves, I didn’t want to chance it yet as I didn’t know how much my body can take. I will try to put in more to it the next time around, and if you have anything to offer in regards to helping me, I’m all ears.”

“Well, as I said, Archery can help, as it can help you with aiming at long distance targets,” Artemis answered. “We can also teach you ways to attack multiple targets at close range, and also how to hunt when you are in a place where you can’t change into your Animagus forms.”

Harry nodded appreciatively, and smiled as he had the room summon a shower complete with dry towels, soaps and shampoos next to the far wall to their right side. Harry then stripped off the remainder of his clothes and got in with Artemis and Zoe cheerfully following him in. As Harry turned on the water, both women stripped off their clothing and as the water poured down upon Harry’s scarred, tattooed body, they began to rub their bodies against his, arousing Harry even more. However, all they did was wash Harry using their bodies, applying soap and shampoo to Harry when needed. After the shower, all three of them dried themselves off and got dressed, leaving the Room of Requirement and heading back to the Great Hall for lunch.

However, after leaving the Room of Requirement, and making it down the hallway, Harry noticed that Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis were standing in front of the stairs leading back down to the Great Hall. Daphne stood in front of the other two with her arms crossed looking at Harry, Artemis and Zoe with a smile on her face. This caused Harry to worry as he had never seen Daphne smile before. Harry walked up to her though, and made the traditional bow to her, as he remembered that Daphne was declared a “Lady Greengrass” earlier during the winter holiday break. Daphne smiled wider and returned the bow, with Tracey and Pansy following in turn..

“Good afternoon my Lord Potter, I didn’t expect you to proper wizarding etiquette,” Daphne said after raising herself back up. “After all, you had no knowledge of your wizarding heritage prior to your declaration of all your lordships. However, I did hear that you officially declared yourself as ‘Lord Slytherin’, is that right?”

“How did you know?” Harry had to ask.

“Oh, come on Potter. Snape told us the moment he found out,” Pansy laughed loudly. “How do you think Draco found out?” 

Harry was momentarily stunned. He didn’t think Snape would announce to his whole House that Harry was now Lord Slytherin and therefore the patron for their House. To tell the truth, Harry was now the patron for every House in Hogwarts now, and as he realized this, he also realized that he would be mauled by females as soon as they all found this out. However, this caused Harry to ask Pansy something else entirely. “How did Draco react when he found out?”

“After Snape left, Draco cursed and yelled in front of the entire House,” Tracey giggled. “He went on and on saying ‘Potter this’ and ‘Potter that’ that he annoyed half the students in Slytherin.”

“So, essentially a crybaby, right? Can’t say I’m surprised with all of his ‘When my father hears about this’ crap he keeps going on about,” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Both Tracey and Pansy chuckled at hearing this, but Daphne simply smiled to show her amusal. “So, what do you three want?”

“Well, Lord Potter, if we may be so bold, we would like to ask you about who you might consider to marry under your Slytherin title,” Daphne stated, still smiling but her face showed Harry how serious she actually was. “As the three most important ladies in Slytherin House, we are very interested in knowing who you might choose to become ‘Lady Slytherin’, and I personally would like to warn you of not choosing anyone who is or was in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Doing that, while it is solely your choice, we would consider as the worst insult imaginable.”

“I wasn’t planning on deciding that anytime soon, Lady Greengrass,” Harry answered her, noticing that all three Slytherin girls were now slowly backing him into a wall. Artemis and Zoe chuckled silently as they knew what these girls had planned for Harry. Harry at that time had figured out as well, but continued to speak calmly. “However, if and when I make that decision, I will be sure to select wives that represent each House accordingly. I promise you that ‘Lady Slytherin’ will be from your House.”

“Perhaps you might consider one of us, then,” Pansy said as Daphne and Tracey had cornered Harry with Artemis and Zoe quietly watching this display of arousal. “For one of us to become ‘Lady Slytherin’ would be quite an honor, and would place one of us in Slytherin as the proper head of that House.”

Harry wanted to respond, but at that moment, Daphne grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Harry’s eyes went wide as Daphne’s tongue eagerly slid into his mouth and Tracey, who was rubbing her body against Harry’s side, grabbed his hand and placed it upon her left B-cup breast. Harry looked to where his hand was now touching as he felt the perky round boob through her white cotton shirt. Harry looked over at Pansy after that, and noticed that she was looking on with a lustful look on her face. She was also grabbing her skirt and sliding her hand underneath it, panting softly as she did. Daphne broke her kiss at that moment, and with a sultry smile, she utter into Harry’s ear, “It should be me, Lord Slytherin. I’m sure you know that Pansy is engaged to Draco by marriage contract, so she’s not viable as if she would to break it without cause, she would find herself and her family deep in debt and lose any position her family has in our community. Tracey does nothing but follow my lead, and she has no real family status, and the other Slytherin girls are truly not worthy of such an honor. Only I, Daphne Greengrass should take on the mantle of ‘Lady Slytherin ‘ as your wife, and of course bear strong children worthy of the Slytherin name.”

To show her conviction, Daphne placed her hand on Harry’s crotch and nearly gasped at feeling the massive manhood underneath his pants. Tracey, seeing her friend do this, followed suit as she went wide-eyed as she felt Harry’s erection becoming harder, begging to be released. Harry looked back at the Room of Requirement and saw that the door was left open. Glancing over to Artemis and Zoe, he indicated that the door was still open Grabbing Daphne’s and Tracey’s hands, Harry let Artemis and Zoe lead the way back to the Room of Requirement as Harry walked hand-in-hand with Daphne and Tracey with Pansy curiously following. Stopping for a moment, Artemis closed her eyes and thought of the room, and as they all entered, Harry saw that the room had become some sort of roman bath house. Much smaller than the the room Harry had worked out in, the room now was much brighter, as if there was sunlight coming from the walls themselves. The room had a small heated pool with small white couches and pillows aligned all along each side of it. What struck Harry with amazement was the fact that when the Slytherin girls entered the room, not one of them was surprised by what they saw.

Pushing Harry down against the white pillows lined up in front of them, Daphne got on top of him and began passionately kissing him once again, making room for Tracey to slowly unzip his pants. Nearly drowning in his own animalistic lust, Harry’s eyes began to pulse as his eyes changed from their normal green to an almost to a darker shade of blue, with no pupil or sclera remaining. This gave Harry a new way to see the girls: a way he learned during his many years with the druid elves. It was a type of x-ray vision that allowed Harry to see underneath other people’s clothes, right to the point of their underwear, and sometimes even past that. Harry looked at Pansy first, as she had her eyes locked on Tracey slowly removing Harry’s dragon cock from his pants. Harry saw that for all her bluster and fire, she was still very childlike underneath. She wore very basic pink underwear with little green snakes that looked more like a smaller child would wear. Harry almost chuckled, but his focus turned to Daphne and Tracey, as they wore very sexy underwear. Tracey had thin lace black bra and g-string that looked like they were tied up in in some sort of lightning bolt pattern. Daphne had the same type of outfit underneath her clothes, except for the fact that she wore green, the main color for Slytherins.

“Oh Morgana! Daph, you have to see this!” Tracey said loudly as she had Harry’s cock finally removed from his slacks. Daphne turned to look just as Tracey turned enough to let Pansy see the twelve inch, dragon scaled dick that was attached to the thirteen-year-old boy in front of them. Pansy stared at the large red cock in front of her without moving for several long moments, and then all of a sudden, she collapsed onto the floor, completely passing out from shock. After she did, Daphne giggled as she saw Pansy’s panties peek out from underneath her skirt.

“I’m sorry, Daph, but I just gotta try this,” Tracey said, not noticing that Pansy had passed out. At that moment, Tracey opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to engulf Harry’s large cock. Daphne half-pouted, or Harry thought he heard her pout as Tracey tried to take half his dragon into her throat. Harry was forced to groan as the smaller blonde sucked his dick, paying closer attention to Daphne staring at Tracey doing so with lust in her eyes. At that point, Harry released his special vision and decided to enjoy what Tracey was doing to him.

“Don’t hog him, Tracey. You promised that I would be able to taste his dragon,” Daphne got next to Tracey and grabbed the bottom half of Harry’s red, scaly dick. However, Tracey was too occupied with what was in her mouth to notice what her best friend was saying. Harry groaned loudly enjoying what Daphne was doing and looked over at Artemis and Zoe, who were taking care of Pansy regain her footing, as she had woken up. Unfortunately, not one of them realized that they left the door open.

“I hope that I’m not interrupting,” The voice of Albus Dumbledore said just outside of the Room of Requirement. At once, the girls all turned towards the door to see the aged headmaster looking upon the scene inside. Dumbledore entered with stunned faces all around looking upon his bearded face as he chuckled softly. Both Daphne and Tracey quickly got off of Harry and stood in front of Harry, as Dumbledore could clearly see the red, scaly dick that belonged to Harry. Harry of course realized this as Dumbledore walked further into the room and quickly tried to place his erection back into his pants. However, this did cause the headmaster to frown intently as he stopped in front of the blonde haired Slytherin girls and said, “I think it would be wise for you ladies in Slytherin to leave and join the rest of your House for lunch. Also, I would advise you all to not mention any knowledge of this place to others, no matter how you learned about it.”

Both Daphne and Tracey nodded quietly, their faces red with embarrassment, and quickly moved past Dumbledore to grab Pansy who was still out of it and left soon after that. Harry’s face was also red with embarrassment, still trying to put his hard dick back into his pants. Dumbledore shook his head, but he didn’t show any sign of disappointment to Harry. He simply turned to the two women who were standing next to the doors and bowed towards the one he recognized.

“I did not expect you to appear inside Hogwarts, Lady Artemis,” Dumbledore said after raising from the bow. “However, I do bid you and this young lady welcome to this school. Might I inquire as to the reason for your presence at this time.”

“Thank you for welcoming us, Albus Dumbledore,” Artemis bowed and said. “This is Zoe Nightshade, my most trusted hunter and second. The reason I am here was to deal with Remus Lupin. Of course, Harry here convinced me of not doing anything rash, so-to-speak. So, I have decided to leave him alone, for now.”

Dumbledore looked over at the crack between the doors to make sure no one else was listening in on this part of the conversation before turning to look at Artemis and sighed. “I am aware of your hatred of werewolves, Lady Artemis, but I would like to sway your mind about some of them. Like Remus, many of them have lived respectively, keeping their condition hidden from the outside world.”

“Those you have mentioned have kept control over themselves from harming others,” Artemis simply retorted with a pleasant voice. “Remus Lupin, however, had maintained no such control. However, as I have said, I will not act against him at this moment. The Fates will see if he will become a menace that will force my hand to act, and I will not be so kind if that moment should happen.”

“Wait!” Harry stood as he finally had gotten his dick into his pants. “I thought we had decided this last night. That was why you gave him the medallion, wasn’t it?”

“Only for the moment, Harry,” Artemis replied with a sweet smile. “Just because you had bested me last night doesn’t stop my belief that werewolves are a plague that needs to be purged from all creation. You simply stayed my hand against Remus Lupin for the time being, and while I now serve you because you defeated me, his life needs to be monitored closely to see if he becomes a threat to others. If that does become the case, then I will not be so kind to him.”

Harry was a bit taken aback, as he had thought that Artemis would have accepted Harry’s decision on the matter, especially after rewarding Remus with Lupa’s talisman just hours before. However, Dumbledore was very interested in what Harry and Artemis just mentioned. “That is something I would like to talk with you three about.” Dumbledore said with a slight frown. “I would be most pleased if the three of you would join me for lunch. I have a small room next to the Great Hall that I commonly dine in when I wish to have private conversations with my staff or others that need my immediate attention.”

“I would be honored to accept your invitation, Albus Dumbledore,” Artemis bowed. “If you be so kind as to lead the way.” 

Dumbledore smiled as he lead the way, with Artemis and Zoe following close behind. Harry was a couple of steps behind, closing the door to the Room of Requirement and making sure that the room itself disappeared into the castle before joining Dumbledore and the ladies on the stairs. “Excuse me, Professor, but how did you know we were going to be in the Room of Requirement?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t Harry,” Dumbledore chuckled a bit. “ I came up to check out the Room of Requirement. Since you mentioned it to me yesterday, I was very curious about the place and wondered if I could enter it. Alas, when I showed up, I found someone already using it.”

“You weren’t trying to retrieve the diadem, were you Professor?” Harry asked as they stopped and waited for the stairs to line up towards the Great Hall. 

“Of course not, Harry. That is for you to retrieve as you know the exact place it is within the Room of Requirement,” Dumbledore said as the stairs lined up and they continued heading down to the Great Hall. “If I may ask, Lady Artemis, how much are you and the gods aware of our fight against Voldemort?”

“I’m sure that you are aware, but we are the guardians of multiple realities and dimensions,” Artemis responded. “Typically, we do not interfere or intervene with them, but we have witnessed Voldemort’s rise and fall countless times, and each time, Harry has been either directly or indirectly involved in his death. If you are asking me this, we are not planning to interfere directly with your war against Voldemort.”

“But you already have, forcing Harry here to live a life he has already lived again,” Dumbledore commented as they turned and walked down another flight of stairs. “You may have sent him back to this time to ward off these Daemons, but you have not truly specified the exact moment when they return, only that they appear sometime after Voldemort’s return next year. It would have made sense that if you felt this to truly happen, that you and your sisters would have sent Harry closer to Voldemort’s return.”

“Doorways in time are tricky to navigate for mortals like Harry and yourself,” Artemis said as they reached the last flight of stairs. “We can open the door for you, but your minds cannot center through the dimensional pathways to an exact point in time. However, strong memories can help pull an individual to the moment that they feel the strongest about, like Harry’s first meeting his godfather.”

“If that was truly the case, then I understand much of why you and your sisters sent Harry to this point in time.” Dumbledore said with a somber tone. At that point, they reached the Great Hall, and as Dumbledore opened the large double doors, faces inside the large room all turned to see who was entering. 

Harry was grateful that many students were not present in the hall, most noticeably Draco and Ron. As Dumbledore led them across the Great Hall, Harry saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus stare at Artemis and Zoe in a somewhat leering fashion, well mostly Seamus and Dean, as Neville had his nose in an Herbology book and only glanced up for a moment. Harry had to shake his head, as he knew that the three Gryffindors had already seen the women early that very morning. However, they were not the only boys who were staring at the goddess and her subordinate. Nearly every boy in each House was strangely looking at Artemis and Zoe, many of them who saw them during breakfast earlier. This caused Artemis to chuckle a bit, as Zoe glared at each boy with slight disgust as they reached the teacher’s dining table.

Dumbledore walked around the table and headed for a room connected on the right side of the hall. McGonagall, who had been talking to Madam Pomfrey, noticed this and excused herself for a moment. As Dumbledore held the door for Artemis and Zoe, McGonagall stopped Harry for a moment. “Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but can I have a quick word with Harry, please,” She looked at the headmaster and smiled.

“Of course, Minerva,” Dumbledore returned the smile to her before nodding to Harry. “I’ll see you inside, Harry.”

After Dumbledore entered the room, Harry looked up at McGonagall and smiled. However, before he could ask what she wanted, McGonagall bent close to Harry’s ear and whispered, “Don’t forget to see Poppy later today. I really need to taste that cock of yours again.”

McGonagall winked and smiled at Harry before turning back and going back to her seat. Harry couldn’t help but to stare at the two witches as both turned to look at him with sparkles in their eyes. Harry then nodded with a sly smile of his own before entering Dumbledore’s private dining room.

Harry looked at the room and smiled as he was reminded much of what Slughorn’s room during his sixth year. It was not regal looking, of course, as Harry knew that Dumbledore didn’t care about fancy items inside anywhere. That didn’t mean to say that he never had them, the headmaster just prided himself to be an ordinary man. With that being said, Harry still had to contain a bit of a gasp as the room itself was large enough to seat the entire teaching staff with room to spare. The room had two floors, with the upper one containing a small library for reading after dining. The lower section was very roomy, with a very long dining table with several chairs lined up on either side. Dumbledore sat at the far end with the sun beaming through a stained glass window behind him. Artemis and Zoe were sitting on Dumbledore’s left side smiling at Harry as he walked over and sat on Dumbledore’s right.

As Harry sat, plates of sandwiches appeared before all of them and goblets pumpkin juice and water appeared next to the plates. Harry had to admit that he was quite hungry, and eagerly dug in. As he ate, Dumbledore and Artemis engaged in pleasant conversation while Zoe focused on Harry eating while smiling with her right foot moving slowly over to Harry’s crotch. After swallowing his second sandwich, Harry felt Zoe’s foot gently against the fabric separating and his dragon dick began to harden again. This caused Harry to cough as he felt Zoe’s foot rub up and down in a circular motion. Fortunately, this did not distract Dumbledore and Artemis from talking, as Dumbledore was inquiring much about the hierarchy of the gods.

“Well, Zeus is the one we all answer to, but he has not been involved nor seen in quite some time,” Artemis explained to Dumbledore. “It is strange, as Hera herself does not know where he is. For the time being, she is directly in charge over all of us.”

“And what does Hera have to say about these daemons being able to travel through time?” Dumbledore sipped some water. “I find it odd that these primitive, yet powerful beasts could somehow travel through time. Especially pinpointing the exact moment when Voldemort is supposed to return.”

“I suspect that you have already figured this out, Albus Dumbledore,” Artemis frowned a bit. “However, I cannot confirm or deny this. I am sworn not to reveal how this is going to happen. We: as in Athena, Aphrodite, and myself were instructed to guide Harry through this time and prepare him to fight these daemons again.”

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his long white beard while shaking his head. At that moment, Harry groaned loud enough to pull Dumbledore’s and Artemis’ attention from each other. “Harry, are you alright?” Dumbledore asked.

“Zoe, what are you doing?” Artemis said as she noticed what Zoe was doing as she was right next to her. “Take your foot off of Harry’s dick right now! We are here for a reason.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Zoe said with a pout, but did as she was told. Harry groaned again as he felt Zoe’s foot being lifted from his crotch, and once again, Harry had not reached orgasm. Harry frowned as his erection calmed down, but was glad that his current suffering had ended. However, through the roof of the room, Hedwig, Harry’s snowy owl, flew down from an open window above and landed right in front of Harry. When Harry saw his familiar land in front of him, tears of happiness rolled down Harry’s cheek. In her beak, Hedwig carried several envelopes and the afternoon edition of The Daily Prophet. Artemis noticed the owl and curiously looked at Hedwig.

“Strange,” Artemis said as Harry grabbed his mail from Hedwig. “She looks very much like Athena’s familiar. I wonder if this owl is a relative of some kind.”

“Perhaps, given the state and rarity of snowy owls, but I often heard that your sister could transform herself into an owl,” Dumbledore said as Harry put his mail aside and began reading the Daily Prophet. As he did, Hedwig began nibbling off of Harry”s plate. Harry smiled as he regretted not having any owl treats in his pocket. 

“While she has that ability, Athena has her own familiar, Koukouvagia,” Artemis responded. “Like many gods and goddesses, we all have the ability to change forms at will. I believe you refer to this as being a Multimagus.”

Harry listened to their conversation while reading the wizarding newspaper. Upon reading the front page, he frowned a bit as he saw the main headline:  
LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER,  
HEIR TO MULTIPLE HOUSES!  
By Rita Skeeter

In a stunning and shocking manner, eleven-year-old Harry James Potter officially claimed lordship over his family’s house, as well as many long since thought to be dormant or extinct within the Wizarding World. As many readers already know, the House of Potter is one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses within the Wizengamot, and has been dormant since Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black died over a decade ago. With young Mr. Potter taking this mantle, he has now become one of the most powerful lords within Magical Britain.

However, Lord Potter has also claimed official lordship over the Houses of Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fey, Emrys, and Pendragon. The House of Black is the one of the only three Houses that are the Most Ancient and Noble, next to the House of Potter, and the House of Longbottom. It is important to note that Sirius Black, who notoriously escaped Azkaban during the summer last year, is still the primary Heir to that House. The House of Black had been handled be Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the most senior or the legal Blacks until Lord Potter’s claims. For more on this, and Sirius Black’s status, please turn to page 3.

The House of Peverell has not had an official Heir declared within the Wizarding World since the time of the three famous Peverell brothers, The surprise was only surpassed by the Hogwarts’ Four, as each lordship claim had not been officially claimed for quite some time. The biggest, and most major claim by Lord Potter was the lordship claim over the Houses of Le Fey, Emrys, and Pendragon, which to this reporter’s knowledge, has never had an official House declared within Magical Britain. With these stunning news, combined with his own family’s House, and the House of Black, Lord Potter has become the most powerful Lord in the Wizarding World…

Harry frowned as he glanced up from the newspaper and looked around the room. Harry took a moment to wonder how Rita knew about Harry’s lordships, but after a moment, he remembered Rita was an illegal Animagus who’s form was a water beetle. He quickly checked his clothes before sighing a breath of relief, as Rita couldn’t be in two places at once. At least, he hoped she couldn’t be.

Harry flipped to the third page of the Prophet and began reading as he smiled after he looked at the moving picture of Madam Bones and reading the headline:

SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED!   
PETER PETTIGREW EXPOSED AS THE REAL KILLER!

In a stunning turn of events, the once thought dead Peter Pettigrew has been officially charged for the murders of James and Lily Potter, as well as the mass murder of Muggles during his disappearance twelve years ago. It was revealed to this reporter that Pettigrew, who was originally believed to have been killed by Sirius Black, had framed his former friend for said crimes and disappeared from existence. However, according to Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter had discovered the location of Pettigrew and captured him. The events leading up to this are still unknown at this time, but what is known is that Pettigrew, in front of Madam Bones, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Minister Cornelius Fudge, confessed to the crimes that were believed to be committed by Black. Shortly after Pettigrew’s arrest, Madam Bones immediately dropped all charges against Black, and apologized for all the years he had been imprisoned in Azkaban.

Also, it has been revealed that Lord Lucius Malfoy is currently under investigation of line-theft. Details are still forthcoming, but as of this printing, Lord Malfoy is believed to be behind a conspiracy that had Black falsely imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial. Minister Fudge publicly called for this investigation, citing Lord Malfoy’s control over much of the House of Black‘s voting power within the Wizengamot. Previously until today, the entire voting power of the Black family had belonged to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, but this reporter had learned that Harry Potter had effectively claimed official lordship of not only his house, but the Black family as well. For more information about Lord Harry Potter, please refer back to the front page

This reporter tried to question Lord Malfoy about this new development, but unfortunately he was not available to be interviewed.

Harry put down the newspaper and frowned. Dumbledore, Artemis, and Zoe all noticed this and looked at Harry concerned. “Harry, is there something wrong?” Dumbledore asked.

“I think Lucius Malfoy is running,” Harry answered, handing the Daily Prophet over to Dumbledore. Then, while Dumbledore read the article, Harry started to explain his thoughts on the Malfoy patriarch. “Lucius is a coward who covets power of any kind, but when the tables are turned against him, he runs for the nearest exit. I believe that he’ll soon disappear to the point where Narcissa and Draco will have no idea where to find him.”

“He may already be gone,” Dumbledore said as he placed the newspaper down. “I suspect that he left the Ministry shortly after Bones publicly announced his involvement into Sirius’ imprisonment. I have no doubt that he’ll hide in one of his family’s homes before trying to find a safe place to hide.”

“Hmmm, do you think he’ll try to find out where Voldemort is hiding?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes locked on the headmaster.

“Not right away. Voldemort does not suffer fools who have no assets that he can use, and Lucius will not want to risk trying unless he had something to bring him,” Dumbledore sighed with the same frown that Harry had on his face. “It may be some time before we know of Lucius’ fate. For now, I suggest that you stay the course and work closely with Amelia to take control over House Black assets and seize control of Malfoy’s. Keep Fudge apprised only enough to show trust in him and his office for now. Even without Lucius backing him, Fudge still has many lords in his pocket that still want him as Minister.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “There’s something else we have to consider with Pettigrew’s capture and history has changed Voldemort will still need someone to help him get back into Britain. If I was a betting man I would wager that Lucius would take Pettigrew’s place. But I think that you’re right that Lucius won’t go to Voldemort without something to offer.”

Dumbledore frowned in worry, “Very true Harry, but I think we’ll have to wait and see how that situation develops.”

Harry nodded, and began going through his mail. The first letter came from Gringotts, from the king of the goblins himself, Ragnarok. The letter told him that Gringotts accepted all of his lordships and requested a meeting as soon as Harry was available to go through and take stock of all of Harry’s assets. The next letter was from the Daily Prophet’s editor, Barnabas Cuffe, requesting an interview about his lordships, the truth regarding his parents, and his future going forward as perhaps the most powerful lord in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Harry had to chuckle at reading that last part, and as he went through the rest of his letters, he soon found out how true that might be. The rest of the letters were from lords of houses that were inquiring how soon they could call upon him for whatever each one wanted, many of them requesting marriage contracts with their daughters.

At that moment, Harry realized something very important that he wanted to do. “Dobby,” Harry called while trying to keep his voice calm, but his voice was slightly louder than normal. The next moment, the grey skinned House-Elf appeared next to Harry and bowed solemnly with a smile. “Dobby, are you able to go to Gringotts and access my vaults?”

“Yes, Master Harry Potter,” Dobby said with delight. “The goblins acknowledge House-Elves of Wizarding families and allow them to enter their vaults as long as they know what is being retrieved or placed inside.”

“In that case, would you mind fetching me some parchment with quill and ink from my bag in the Gryffindor boys dorm,” Harry asked, his voice almost trembling. “I’m going to have you go to Gringotts to retrieve the Potter betrothal ring.”

Dobby quickly left and reappeared within a few seconds with a sound of a giggle. Once he returned, he handed Harry his quill and ink first, then politely laid out a small piece of parchment on the table in front of Harry. Dabbing his quill into the bottle of ink, Harry wrote a small note allowing Dobby to access his vaults. He then handed it to the small elf who quickly disappeared after he received it. Dumbledore looked at Harry skeptically and asked, “Is there a reason for this right now, Harry? Surely you can wait awhile before you propose to Miss Granger.”

Harry chuckled a bit, but calmly answered the headmaster by saying, “I don’t think I can, Professor. I mean, with these letters and the other girls now looking at me differently, I want to make it clear to Hermione and everyone else how important she is to me.”

Dumbledore nodded, as he calmly read the Daily Prophet quietly as Artemis and Zoe finished their lunch while chatting casually with themselves and Harry. After about thirty or so minutes, Dobby returned holding a small red velvet case with a golden “P” emblazoned on the top of it. Harry took it nodding his thanks to the House-Elf, then opened it to take a look at the ring itself. Harry was pretty impressed by the simplicity of the ring, as it didn’t look like anything spectacular. It looked very much like a normal, albeit expensive engagement ring, a fully cut diamond sitting on top of a gold ring, which if Harry had to guess, was at least 24 carat.

“It’s a magical betrothal ring, sir,” Dobby explained with a smile, shocking Harry a bit as his attention was fully on the ring. “It will look like a normal ring until you place it on Miss Hermione's finger. Only after that will the ring show it’s true appearance.”

“Why? I mean, if it’s held in Gringotts for fiancee’s to House Lords all the time until it’s needed, why does it have to look like a basic, yet expensive engagement ring?” Harry asked.

“It’s just another way to prevent line-theft, Harry.” Dumbledore answered. “Centuries ago, it was quite necessary to place protections on all House rings that could be used in verifying family stature.”

Harry nodded his understanding as he closed the ring case and went back to finish his lunch. Before he was finished, Dumbledore asked him, “I’ve been wondering Harry, after Pettigrew’s trial, what are your plans for the summer?”

“Well, before that, I guess I have to return to the Dursleys one last time to reinforce the magic barrier you placed on the house,” Harry answered with a sigh. “After that, I might ask Sirius if he wants to travel. I know Professor Lupin was interested in coming along.”

“I was hoping that Remus would. That’s why I wanted to suggest travelling to Japan for you first vacation with Sirius and Remus,” Dumbledore said, looking at Harry gently. “There’s a school there called Yokai Academy. It’s essentially a school for monsters that teaches them to blend in with Muggles. Of course, they don’t call them Muggles, as they’re not human like us. I think it would be a good place for the three of you to visit during the summer.”

“So, you want Sirius, Professor Lupin, and I to go to school in Japan?” Harry tilted his head at the headmaster. “Why?”

“They specialize with cases like Remus’ for one,” Dumbledore sipped his juice. “Also, the headmaster there and I have a rapport and have longed to try a student exchange between our schools for years. Not full term, of course, as their students are not trained in the magical arts. Well, most of them anyway.”

“Is there any other reason, Professor?” Harry asked with a slight frown, quite interested in knowing what was going on.

“If Voldemort and these daemons attack our world, then we’ll need to reinforcements outside of the Wizarding World to help combat the daemons,” Dumbledore answered with the same frown Harry had. “I know the the druid elves have a spiritual link with you from the future, so I suspect that you won’t have to travel to seek them out again. Also, I fear that because of you coming back in time, there will be more obstacles and enemies that even I cannot foresee.”

Harry nodded his understanding, glancing at Artemis and Zoe for a moment. It did make sense to Harry for Dumbledore to explore other options outside of the Wizarding World, especially if what both Harry and Dumbledore suspected was true: someone was controlling the daemons.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later-Just outside the Hospital Wing

Harry breathed a long, slow breath as he walked toward the double doors that led to the Hospital Wing. Shortly after lunch had ended, Artemis told Harry that she was needed elsewhere and bid her farewell. She did leave Zoe and several hunters at Hogwarts under Harry’s command, telling him that unless they were needed, they would stay out of sight to not interfere with anyone there. After school, if Harry wished, the hunters would follow Harry anywhere he commanded them, however, Artemis advised that this would not be a good idea, as the hunters would not fare well out in the open. She insisted to her master that if he pulled them away from Hogwarts, he should keep them in hidden areas to maximize their abilities. This, of course, did not mean if he wanted to fuck them.

After Artemis left, Zoe walked out of Hogwarts to rejoin her sisters in the Forbidden Forest. Before she did so, however, she gave Harry a bronze medallion with Artemis’ face on it. She explained then that if Harry needed them that all he had to do was press it against his heart and summon his hunters to him. She then gave him a deep, long kiss and left with a horny Harry watching her slowly wave her butt as she left through the front doors.

Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing immediately after Zoe left, his dragon cock, aching and yearning for satisfaction. As Harry opened the doors to the Hospital Wing, he was pleasantly surprised to see no one there. Walking into the Wing, Harry could hear muffled voices from across the large room. Walking towards the voices, he could tell that they were coming from behind a door that led to Madam Pomfrey’s office/bedroom. As he reached the door, he finally recognized the voices, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

“I can’t believe how brazen you are, Minerva,” Pomfrey’s voice said from behind the door. “Albus could have heard you whispering to Harry during lunch.”

“Oh, come now Poppy,” McGonagall replied to her friend. “Albus wasn’t paying any attention. If he had, I wouldn’t be talking to you now. I would be up in his office discussing my behavior.”

“Still, Harry could have been scared off, especially after you attacked him the night before,” Pomfrey scoffed, making Harry lean against the door to eavesdrop. “You promised that I would get to taste Harry’s dragon cock first. Instead, you take advantage of him and suck him off in your own office.”

“I couldn’t resist, Poppy,” McGonagall said, half-giggling. “After you told me about Harry fucking Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood with that monster of his, you had to know that I had to see it for myself. I mean, thinking about it even now has gotten me wet.”

Harry groaned as he imagined McGonagall masturbating in front of Pomfrey. Harry began rubbing his crotch as he closed his eyes and began to fantasize, not realizing that he had been heard. Within the next moment, the door swung open, and Harry fell right on his face.

“Well, if it isn’t the boy we were just talking about, Minerva,” Pomfrey giggled as she stood over Harry, her foot placed firmly on Harry’s back, making sure that he didn’t get back up. “Shame on you, Harry. You should know better than to eavesdrop on ladies’ conversations.”

“Sorry, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry painfully said as his cock was caught between one of his legs inside his pants and the ground below. Harry tried to move to make himself slightly less uncomfortable, but Pomfrey kept him as still as she could just with her foot. “Can I get up now?”

Both Pomfrey and McGonagall laughed for a moment, and then Pomfrey took her foot off of Harry’s backside before closing and locking the door behind them. As Harry slowly rose to his feet, he took notice of McGonagall and Pomfrey as they both had their glamours off and the were only wearing their bras and panties. McGonagall had a light pink cotton bra which looked more like it was suited for an A or B cup, which meant her D size tits were just barely being contained inside them. She had matching panties which were half-soaked on the bottom, indicating that she had been mastubating a while back.

Harry groaned lustfully as Pomfrey walked in front of him and he got a good look at her figure. She looked like she was in her late twenties, with brown straight hair that led to her shoulders. Her figure was much like McGonagall’s, except for the fact that her skin was a touch paler, and her breasts were larger than McGonagall’s, at least a DD. Her bra was the same type as his Head of House, except for the fact that they were purple and her bra was actually underneath her very large breasts. Her panties were of course still in Harry’s pocket, as he remembered that he placed them in there the previous day. Seeing her uncovered pussy bare in front of him wet and slightly quivering caused a low growl deep from Harry, almost to the point that he was near ready to jump the adult witch’s bones.

“I take it that you like what you see, Harry,” Pomfrey said in a sultry tone, the first time Harry ever heard her use one. Harry just simply nodded as Pomfrey spread her legs slightly to allow Harry to see more of her pussy. “Well, I know where my panties are, giving the fact that when I checked the hospital bed you were using, my panties weren’t where I put them. So, are you going to return them to me, or do you need them for something?”

“Don’t tease him, Poppy,” Minerva moaned silently. “We all know what’s going on here. Besides, I’m horny enough that if you don’t attack him first, I won’t be able to keep my promise.”

“Don’t pout Minerva, I just want to have a bit of fun,” Poppy sighed, keeping her eyes locked on Harry. “But very well, I guess I wouldn’t want to keep that dragon waiting much longer.”

Harry was growling lustfully by that point, but kept himself in check as Poppy got down on her knees and with gusto pulled his pants and underwear down. As soon as Harry’s twelve-inch red scaly cock was revealed, Poppy gasped audibly as if she saw it for the first time.

“Oh, Morgana, I still can’t believe the size of this beast,” She said as she grabbed his cock and slowly began to stroke it. “I’m still quite surprised that Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood managed to handle it.”

Harry grabbed Poppy’s head as she engulfed a third of his scaly dick into her mouth. Harry tried to control his animalistic nature as Poppy slowly sucked and stroked his dick, his growls and her moans nearly filling the small room. Minerva was moaning as well, as she began rubbing her pussy through her panties, licking her lips as she watched the action close to her. Poppy managed to undo her bra with one hand at that point as she had six inches of Harry’s dick in her mouth and throat. Harry focused on Poppy’s blowjob, trying not to allow his lust to take full control over him. Unfortunately, as Minerva masturbated herself to an orgasm, Harry could not hold his animalistic nature back anymore. Poppy moaned loudly at that point as Harry placed his other hand on the back of her head and thrusted her head further down onto his dragon cock. Poppy could not match the force or the speed Harry was using on her, and as she felt all twelve inches of his dragon cock use her mouth, she didn’t want to. All she could do at that point was mastubate as her mouth was being used to Harry’s animalistic lust.

However, Poppy looked up at Harry and pressed her tits together, indicating that she wanted his cock in between them. Harry regained a bit of his sense at that moment and and pulled his dragon dick out of Poppy’s mouth. Once he did, Poppy gasped for breath and positioned her DD tits in between Harry’s large dragon cock. Harry moaned out a growl this time as he felt her plump breasts squeeze and massage his shaft. Poppy expertly moved her breasts up and down, massaging Harry’s scaly erection as Harry let her control the tempo this time. Every once in a while she would place her mouth on the tip of Harry’s dick and suck it while she was tit-fucking him. Harry began to thrust his dick slowly, matching Poppy’s motion as Minerva got off the table she was sitting on and moved over to where they were.

“Harry, I know that you’re enjoying Poppy pleasuring you,” Minerva said as she removed her panties. Harry wasn’t paying attention to her at first, but when Minerva nearly shoved her red panties right into his face, she continued, “But I was hoping that I can enjoy having you pleasure me. Your cock may belong to Poppy right now, but my pussy needs attention too.”

To prove her point, Minerva presented her ass to Harry and spread her legs giving Harry access to her wet pussy. Harry licked his lips as he reached over to her pussy and slid two of his fingers in. Minerva moaned as she felt Harry’s fingers slide into her as Poppy began picking up the pace with her breasts. Harry growled as he began to feel his buildup reach its breaking point and matched Poppy’s motion with his fingers fucking Minerva’s pussy. Unfortunately, Harry knew that because of the stimala he received back in the Room of Requirement earlier, he wasn’t going to last much longer with this type of stimulation, and to prove it, his cock had just reached it’s fifteen inch length and was vibrating within Poppy’s huge tits. Minerva was panting loudly as she enjoyed Harry fingers work their magic, but Harry could no longer hold back his orgasm, and at the moment when Poppy wrapped her mouth around the tip of his dragon, Harry growled out that he was cumming and erupted immediately after. Poppy was caught unaware and had drank some of his sperm before removing her mouth shockingly and having the rest of it being sprayed all over her DD breasts and the rest of her face. 

When it was over, Poppy collapsed on the floor wide-eyed as she ran her fingers across her chest and tits, licking the cum of her fingers afterward. Harry’s dick returned to it’s twelve inch form but stayed hard as it knew that it had still more to do. After all, it still had two eager females near it with the desire to be fucked.

“My, my, Harry,” Poppy gasped as she continued to finger up the cum off of her chest. “I still can’t believe you can orgasm like this. Now I really can’t wait for you to fuck me with that beast.”

Harry smiled widely as he removed his fingers from Minerva’s pussy so he could strip off his clothes. After he was naked, he positioned himself on top of Poppy and motioned Minerva to stand right over Poppy. Minerva straightened and turned around as Harry inserted his red scaly dick inside of Poppy’s pussy. Poppy gasped as she felt Harry’s long, dragon cock penetrate her pussy. Harry grunted through a growl as he had a hard time of sliding in and out of Poppy’s tight cunt, however, his tongue became very busy afterwards as Minerva literally shoved her pussy into Harry’s mouth. Minerva grabbed Harry’s head to keep him from moving his head to much as he fucked her with her tongue. Harry had to stop thrusting into Poppy as he adjusted his face further into Minerva’s cunt. However, shortly after he did that, he had both witches screaming as he expertly caused them to orgasm and their bodies to shake. Thankfully, Harry had just orgasmed so he was nowhere near ready to cum again. 

Minerva let go of Harry’s head and sat down on top of Poppy’s face, as her orgasm made her weak in the knees. Poppy was breathing heavily as Harry began thrusting back into her, causing her to scream into Minerva’s pussy. Minerva was gyrating her hips over Poppy’s face as she began moaning in ecstacy and grabbed Harry to position his face in between her tits. Within her moans, Poppy licked Minerva’s pussy, causing Minerva to pant even harder as Harry attacked both of her large breasts.

“Merlin, Harry,” Minerva moaned loudly. Harry was working on her left tit with passion as he thrusted hard into Poppy causing her to buck wildly underneath Minerva. Both witches were on the cusp of another orgasm as Minerva released her hold of Harry and allowed him total control over her at that point. Harry recognizing this let go of her left breast, grabbed her by her long brown hair, and pulled her into a long hard, deep kiss. This caused Minerva to scream into the embrace as she orgasmed again, squirting her juices directly into Poppy’s mouth. Poppy gagged as she felt the electricity of her own orgasm hit her and went limp from the pleasure. Minerva nearly fell off of her, but Harry held her as he broke the kiss and concentrated on thrusting his dragon farther into Poppy’s pussy while going back to sucking Minerva’s large, round tits.

Both witches were out of it for a few minutes until Poppy felt Harry’s red, scaly cock expand in size and begin to vibrate. Realizing what this meant, she lifted Minerva off of her face and tried to warn Harry to not to cum inside her. However, Harry didn’t need to hear her as at the moment of orgasm, he pulled out of her just in time as he came all over Minerva and Poppy. Finally releasing Minerva and letting her collapse to Poppy’s right, Harry spewed his sperm all over their exposed skin. Some of it end on Minerva’s long hair and Poppy’s very large tits. When he had finished, he got off of Poppy, and turned his focus to Minerva.

“Well, Professor, you did remind me to fuck you after Madam Pomfrey,” Harry smiled as he grabbed her by her hair and positioned her back on top off Poppy, except for the fact that he had them in a bit of a sixty-nine position, with Minerva’s face over Poppy’s DD breasts. After he had her where he wanted her, he mounted her from behind, and thrusted his entire length into her. Minerva yelped as she felt all twelve inches of Harry’s cock fill her pussy more than any other cock had before. Harry began fucking her with near reckless abandon as Minerva weakly began licking off the cum the was still on Poppy’s breasts.

From there, Minerva purred as she relished the feeling of being fucked from behind, licking the cum off of Poppy’s chest still. Poppy began attacking Minerva’s tits while this was happening, fingering herself as Minerva’s moans filled the small room. It didn’t take much more after that for Minerva to be rocked with another orgasm, with her pussy nearly squeezing Harry’s dragon to death as she did. As she calmed down, Harry pushed her further into the sixty-nine position over Poppy, with her face now directly over Poppy’s crotch. Taking the hint, Minerva began licking the folds of Poppy’s pussy, sticking her tongue inside it after a moment. Poppy squealed in delight, but wasn’t about to just lie there, as she lifted her head towards Minerva’s pussy and Harry’s thrusting cock. Sticking her tongue out fully, Poppy licked the juices off of Harry’s moving dragon as it plumbled Minerva’s cunt. This caused both Harry and Minerva to gasp in pleasure, as Minerva was soon reaching another climax, and Harry wasn’t too far behind.

At the moment of Minerva’s orgasm, Harry’s dragon grew to fifteen inches and began to vibrate. Sensing this, Minerva tried to clench her pussy against his scaly erection hoping to get him to cum inside her. “Morgana, please cum inside me, Harry!” She screamed deliriously as her own orgasm was still flowing over her. Harry groaned but tried not to give in to her request, but he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back until Minerva’s orgasm had died down. Unfortunately, just as Minerva’s orgasm finally ended, Harry exploded into her right as her pussy released its hold on Harry’s dragon. Harry pulled out of her as he continued to orgasm violently over Minerva, the cum inside her slowly pouring out of her as he did. Minerva collapsed on top of Poppy as Harry’s hot sperm poured over her backside, completely exhausted and content from being fucked by Harry.

After Harry finished orgasming, he collapsed himself, falling down next to the two witches as he breathed heavily, trying not to pass out completely. Looking over to Poppy and Minerva, who were still in the sixty-nine position, slowly eating each other out. Relaxing on his side, Harry enjoyed watching them please each other while he took time to recover. He didn't need to long, however, as once Poppy and Minerva switched positions, he got back up and inserted his dragon into Poppy's tight ass.

For the rest of the afternoon leading up to dinner, Harry continuously fucked both Poppy and Minerva, using all of their holes for pleasure. When the sun sat, both witches were completely passed out, and Harry was hardly able to stand back up. Fortunately, he was able to get dressed and leave the room. Before he did though, he pulled out Poppy’s purple panties from his pocket and laid them on top of her face. Smiling weakly, Harry left the room and headed for the Great Hall for dinner. However, he did walk slowly as he had trouble staying on his feet, swaying left and right as he moved. Thankfully, there was no one in the halls as Harry headed for the Great Hall. Unfortunately, as Harry entered the very large room, he encountered one of the two people he wanted to avoid, Draco Malfoy.

“This is all your doing, Potter!” Malfoy got right into Harry’s face and yelled with both of his hands clenched up to fists. The blonde boy’s face was beet red as he continued yelling. “My father is being accused of line-theft and the Ministry is holding my family’s assets until a full investigation. Not only that, my mother told me that father has left the country without a word to anyone.”

“Your father is guilty of that and so much more, Malfoy,” Harry calmly replied, keeping a close eye on the blonde’s hands. “He’s a coward, much like you, so the only person to blame for your father’s predicament is your father. Now, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to eat now.”

Harry stood face-to-face with Malfoy, staring him dead in the eyes while Malfoy fumed in anger. A small smile crept on Harry's face as Malfoy backed up a bit and allowed Harry to go to his House's table. However, the moment Harry turned his back upon the blonde wizard, Malfoy quickly went for his wand and aimed it directly at Harry's head.

Fortunately, Daphne Greengrass was just entering the Great Hall with Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini when Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's head. So, right before he had a chance to hit Harry from behind, Daphne pulled out her wand and pointed at Malfoy, immediately casting a Stinging hex directed at his crotch. Malfoy screamed a high-pitch, girly scream that resonated across the Great Hall as he doubled over and fell down to his knees. More than half of the students laughed hilariously at Malfoy’s voice, and as Harry turned back towards the young blonde wizard, a humorous thought popped into his head. Pulling out the Elder Wand, he hit Malfoy with a blasting hex and a transfiguration spell that changed his uniform into a bright pink ballet leotard and matching tutu. Malfoy flew out of the Great Hall after he was hit with the banishing hex and crashed against the wall outside. Most of the Great Hall laughed hysterically after seeing Malfoy being thrown out of the room and landing outside in a crumpled heap. Harry just smiled and looked at Daphne and her friends as Malfoy laid outside of the Great Hall passed out.

“I hope you don’t mind that I intervened, Lord Potter,” Daphne said as she returned Harry’s smile. Both Tracey and Blaise behind her were looking outside of the Great Hall and laughing hard at Malfoy. “However, as a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy knows better than to attack someone when their back is turned. Unfortunately, I did so too, but it was in defense of what I saw him trying to do.”

“I don’t mind one bit, though I kind of figured that he would try to hex or curse me the moment I turned away,” Harry said almost nonchalantly. “I may have not have looked like it, but I assure you that I was quite prepared to dispel anything Malfoy tried. However, I do thank you for helping me, Lady Greengrass. Would you, Tracey, and Blaise like to join me at the Gryffindor table.”

“I’m afraid I must decline for the moment, as Professor Snape will be down here momentarily,” Daphne frowned slightly, as she knew that Snape didn’t like the students of his House to dine at any table other than Slytherin’s. “Perhaps another time, Lord Potter.”

Both Daphne and Harry bowed to each other before going to their respective tables, with Tracey and Blaise following Daphne to the Slytherin table. Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, sitting closely next to Hermione, who hadn’t seen Harry for most of the day. As soon as he did, his dinner appeared on the plate in front of him and he began to eat in earnest. However, he couldn’t help but to notice the smirk on Hermione’s face as he ate.

“Is something wrong, Hermione?” Harry asked after he swallowed a bite of his food. Hermione quickly glanced over to the Slytherin table before looking back at him smiling wider.

“So, is she going to be your ‘Lady Slytherin’?” Hermione asked, just loudly enough to be heard by half the Gryffindor table. Ron, who was sitting far away from Harry and Hermione fortunately did not hear what she said. Harry gasped loudly, thankful that he didn’t have anything in his mouth as he would have surely spit it out. Hermione giggled slightly, placing her hand on Harry’s crotch, making sure nobody else saw, then continued by saying, “I did a little light reading on the subject of multiple lordships, and I discovered that you can marry multiple times as long as every House you are a lord to has one Lady to produce an offspring for that family.”

Harry was completely shocked at Hermione’s relaxed tone of this matter, as he had planned to explain this to her. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender all locked their eyes on Harry wondering how he would answer. “I planned on explaining that to you later tonight, Hermione,” Harry finally said to her. “After I do something I've wanted to do for a while.”

Hermione looked at Harry puzzled, not realizing what Harry had in mind. However, as Harry got up from the table, and then got down on one knee next to her, she began blushing heavily as the entire Great Hall noticed what was happening and quieted down to listen.

Pulling out the ring case from his pocket and opening it, Harry held Hermione's hand and looked deep in her eyes. “Hermione Jean Granger, as Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I ask for your hand in marriage to become Lady Potter. What say you?”

Hermione looked completely in shock as she looked at the dazzling diamond ring in the case. Her heart began racing and tears were welling up in her eyes as she had a hard time speaking. “H-Harry, I love y-you, you know that, but is this the right time for you to ask me? We’re still young, there’s plenty of time for us to consider marriage.”

“I’m afraid there isn’t that much time. As you pointed out, there are going to be ladies who are going to vie to become the Lady of each of my Houses,” Harry said to her. “I know that sooner or later that I’m going to have to choose to do so, but I want no question as to who I want to be ‘Lady Potter’. Besides all of that, I love you and I want you to be my wife.”

Hermione took a very deep breath as she nodded very energetically, and said, “Yes Harry, I’ll marry you.”

Most of the Great Hall cheered and applauded as Harry place the ring on Hermione’s finger. It was slightly bigger than her finger, but as soon as it was placed, it magically shrunk to fit her finger perfectly. Not only that, but the ring changed to a jewel encrusted ring that glowed slightly and had the diamond show a red “P” upon it. However, the biggest change came to Hermione herself, as she sensed that her natural magical barriers inside of her had weakened somewhat, and she could sense Harry’s presence inside her. It was almost like she could locate Harry anywhere he was whenever she needed to find him. She also felt that her core inside her grew slightly as well. It was almost like she had access to magic not her own.

After the applause died down, Hermione got up from the table and helped Harry to his feet. After that, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, which elicited another round of cheers and applause from the Great Hall. However, at the far end of the Gryffindor table, Ron angrily glared at his two former friends with Ginny sitting beside him. The second-year Gryffindor watched the scene of Harry and Hermione kissing with disgust, and after the scene ended, she kept her eyes locked on Harry as much as she could.

“Leave it be, Ginny,” Ron said to his sister. Ginny ignored her brother though, and stared longingly at Harry as he ate and chatted with Hermione. “Potter won’t even look at you now, with Granger and his other sluts swarming around him.” 

Ginny didn’t care what Ron was saying, her heart was fluttering just from staring at Harry. The red-haired, slender girl began to quietly daydream about the raven-haired boy and wishing that he would look at her the way he was looking at Hermione. Ron, red-faced at his sister not paying attention to him, got up from the table and stormed out of the large room. Ginny, glad to know that her idiotic brother had finally left, decided to get up and go over to Harry and Hermione.

‘I’ll just pretend to congratulate them on their engagement,’ Ginny thought as she strolled over to them. ‘Though what I really want is to see this dragon that I’ve heard so much about.’

Ginny was a few feet away as she pretended to trip over her own feet, bracing herself as she fell face-first on the ground. Turning her face towards where Hermione and Harry were sitting, she tried to eye Harry’s crotch, only to witness that Hermione’s hand was already blocking her view. Not only that, but it was apparent to the redhead that Hermione was rubbing his crotch seductively. She tried to carefully move closer to get a better look, but Neville, who believed she had actually fell, gently grabbed Ginny’s arm and pulled her up to her feet. Frowning at Neville, she thanked him in a bit of a grunt and walked back over to her seat.

“I think she was trying to get a look at your dragon, Harry,” Hermione whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry tried to eat, but as Hermione’s grip the shaft of his dragon through his pants, he groaned quietly, trying not to cause attention to them. “Ginny is quite taken with you, you know. Especially after you saved her life last year.”

Harry looked over in Ginny’s direction, not clearly seeing the redheaded girl, but knowing she was there. Thinking back for a moment to before the Daemon War, Harry had been completely smitten with Ginny, and if things would have gone as planned, he probably would have married her and gave her his entire fortune. Of course, after he found the druid elves, he discovered that he had been given large quantities of love potion to keep him infatuated with the youngest Weasley child. Now, he had no such feelings for her, and had no desire of making her one of his brides.

Looking directly at Hermione, Harry decided to change to subject. “Hermione, after dinner, I need to do something, and I would like you to come with me,” Harry said to her. “I have to go to the seventh floor to get something there for Professor Dumbledore. I can’t tell you where specifically we’re going, or what we need to get, but as soon as we get there, and the coast is clear, I promise to tell you.”

“Okay, Harry, but you’re being awfully cryptic,” Hermione smiled with her head tilted. “I think I have a pretty good idea of where we’re going though.”

Harry smiled at first, believing that she might have discovered where they were going on the seventh floor, However, Hermione moved her hand to where his balls were and squeezed them tightly. Harry would have jumped out of his seat if Hermione wasn’t holding his nuts in her hand. It wasn’t painful, but she did have a good grip on them as Harry moaned as she cupped them with her hand, trying to massage them even though she had a hard time doing so as his pants were in the way.

“Blimey Hermione,” Harry whispered but his voice was slightly louder than he wanted. “Can’t you wait until after we eat dinner.”

Hermione released her hold on Harry’s testicles with a slight pout and went back to her dinner. Harry smiled his thanks as he went back to his, and while they were eating, they were occasionally congratulated by other students and their friends. Halfway through their meal, however, laughter erupted from almost the entire room. The reason for this was Professor Snape pushing Malfoy towards the Gryffindor table wearing the pink leotard and matching tutu still. Harry turned his head just as Snape and Malfoy reached him and with a scowling look around the room, Snape caused complete silence from the students.

“I take it that you’re responsible for this, Lord Potter,” Snape said matter-of-factly, pointing directly at Malfoy’s attire. Harry stifled a chuckle, but Snape wasn’t waiting for an answer. “You may be a powerful lord now, but you are still a student here, Lord Potter. You do not have the right to transfigure Mr. Malfoy’s uniform into this! Therefor, I’ll be taking fifty points from Gryffindor for you humiliating another student.”

“Professor, the spell I used was dependant on how Malfoy viewed himself,” Harry answered respectfully, but chuckled as he looked at Malfoy’s red face. “With that being said, trying to attack me from behind gave me the right as a lord to defend myself in anyway I see fit. Also, I should also mention that attacking me in such a manner gave me the right to challenge him to a wizard’s duel in which I could easily take his life. However, since Lady Greengrass intervened, I decided that Malfoy deserved a lighter punishment for trying to attack a lord from behind.”

Snape remained silent for a few moments, looking back at Malfoy and then at Harry, his stern expression not revealing any emotion. Then, with an angry scowl, Snape pulled out his wand from his robes and reversed the spell on Malfoy, then grabbed and pulled Malfoy to the Slytherin table. Malfoy, who still received chuckles from even his own so-called-friends, sat at his table and glared at Harry for the entire time until Harry and Hermione got up to leave. As they left, Malfoy cursed Harry’s name and tried to think of something to get back at him for Malfoy’s humiliation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 minutes later-Just outside the Room of Requirement

“The Room of Requirement?” Hermione asked as she stood next to her new fiance in front of the double doors on the seventh floor. “I’ve heard rumors about this, and even tried coming up here a few times, but I never thought I would ever see the place myself.”

Harry smiled at Hermione, knowing that her love for learning new things. Harry guided her into the Room of Requirement, which looked exactly like how he asked for, a large maze-like room filled with towers of clutter within it. As Harry walked with Hermione, leading her by her hand, he began to explain to her why they were here.

“We’re looking for the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw,” Harry said to her. “Professor Dumbledore has always been looking for lost objects of the Hogwarts founders, and unfortunately this one had been lost for almost 1000 years. However, he has reason to believe that it would be found here.”

“Did he know about this place?” Hermione asked as they walked further in, still not clear on where they were going. “I mean, if he did, why did he ask you to find it in here?”

Harry stopped at the very tower of clutter that the diadem was, and looked at Hermione a moment. “I can’t really answer that, but knowing Dumbledore, you have to believe he has his reasons,” Harry frowned as he said that to her, hating the fact that he had to keep lying to her. However, he turned to the tower and dug into the clutter and within a few moments, retrieved the very case that contained the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Opening the case, Harry stared at the clear crystalline tiara for a minute, trying to see if he could feel the dark, evil soul of Voldemort inside of it, and for a moment, he felt like he could, but it was very silent, much like it was in a deep sleep. Harry wondered if this was because that during the moment Voldemort wasn’t back at his full strength, or even that it the horcrux inside of Harry wasn’t as strong as it once was. However, Harry decided to close the case and turn to Hermione to finally answer her.

“Well, I mentioned this place to him after Pettigrew was taken away,” Harry said, smiling slightly as this part was true. “He thought this place was a rumor too, and after he told me about the diadem, he asked me to look for it in here. If you’re going to ask how I knew about this place, I found it some time ago. As for why I didn’t tell you until now, well I needed a place for myself for a while, somewhere that I wouldn’t be hounded as ‘The Boy Who Lived’ for a while.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Hermione nodded, smiling now as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s chest, hugging him tightly. “So, now that’s done, and now that we’re alone, what do you want to do now?”

Harry smiled as he felt Hermione’s legs rubbed against his, seductively trying to touch his hidden dragon inside of his pants. However, as Harry closed his eyes and wished for the room to transform, another voice from just above them broke their embrace.

“What are you doing with my mother’s diadem?” The Grey Lady, who was the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, stared at the two young people from where she floated. “That has remained hidden here for good reason. No one should ever have found it, much less than take it from where it needs to be.”

Hermione released Harry and looked up at Helena, a slight frown appearing on her face. “Why?” She asked the ghost, gasping slightly at her ghastly beauty. Helena was a tall, slender brunette with grey eyes and what looked like C size breasts underneath her pale white dress. “Why does it need to be here?”

“Once, long ago, wizards and witches coveted my mother’s diadem for they believed it to be a vessel for ultimate knowledge,” She told the young witch. “Including me, I’m sad to say, so I stole it from her to claim her knowledge. However, I learned the folly of my crime shortly after my mother's illness reached me, but not before she sent the Baron after me to reclaim it.”

“I know the story, Lady Ravenclaw,” Hermione said to her. “But, Harry is Lord Ravenclaw now, so doesn’t that mean that the diadem belongs to him, and he has the right to do with it as he pleases?”

Harry looked like he was about to say something to Helena, but she angrily floated straight towards Harry before he had a chance to. “Lord Ravenclaw?!” She yelled right into Harry’s face. “My family’s House has been dormant since my death, and no one has dared to claim the mantle of Lord and Lady since. So, Harry Potter, if you are Lord Ravenclaw, what do you intend to do with the diadem.”

Harry raised his left hand towards Helena, where the ring of Ravenclaw was on, and smiled weakly at her. “I’m sure you recognize the markings of your family on this ring,” He said to her, and waited to make sure she saw the silver ring with the engraving of the black feathered raven on top of it. Helena looked at the ring and floated back a bit when she realized that it was indeed the ring of Ravenclaw. “As you can see, I am the Lord for the House Ravenclaw, and since I am the last living descendant of your family, I have the right to take this and give it to Professor Dumbledore.”

Helena looked at Harry for a long moment before asking, “Does Dumbledore know who the last person to hold my mother’s diadem, and does he know what he did to it?” Helena asked, keeping her anger in check. This caused Hermione to look curiously at Harry, as she was very interested in what Harry knew about the diadem.

“Voldemort, or as you know him, Tom Riddle,” Harry answered, keeping aware that Hermione was listening and trying not to reveal how much he actually knew. “If I had to guess, he did something much like what he did to his diary.”

“He defiled it! With dark magic!” Helena screamed in anger, floating back into Harry’s face. “You must promise that Dumbledore intends to destroy the dark force inside it, and never use it after he does. When it comes to Albus Dumbledore, he may have the best interests of the students here, but he still has ambitions, and I do not wish the diadem becoming involved with him.”

“I can promise that Professor Dumbledore has no such intention to use the diadem,” Harry answered, trying to assure Helena. After he said that, there was a bit of silence between the three of them, with Hermione looking at the both of them wondering what Harry knew, and what he wasn’t telling her. However, she did love Harry, and trusted him for his reasons for not telling her, for now.

“Very well, Harry Potter, Lord of the House of Ravenclaw,” Helena floated away towards the ceiling smiling at him. Unbeknownst to both Harry and Hermione, she didn’t leave, as she faded from their vision without leaving the room, When she did, she smiled as she wanted to watch what she believed she interrupted a little while ago.

“Harry,” Hermione looked deep into his green eyes. “I have a lot of questions, and I know you can’t answer them for whatever reason. I can only hope that you’ll trust me enough one day to finally answer them.”

“Hermione, I do trust you, more than anyone else,” Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. “You have to understand, a lot has changed since that night we saved Sirius, so I can’t tell you everything yet. When the time is right, I promise that I will answer all you questions.”

“Alright, Harry, but please don’t wait too long,” Hermione smiled, hugging Harry tightly. Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, feeling grateful that she didn’t press the matter further. Within moments, Harry noticed that the room around them transformed, as all of clutter in the room disappeared and a very large bed with red satin sheets appeared right next to the couple. Harry looked at Hermione’s face and saw a seductive smile on her face. Harry kissed her passionately after that, lying her down on the bed and entangling his tongue with hers. Hermione began moving her hands down to Harry’s waistline, wrapping her fingers around Harry’s pants. Harry feeling this growled a bit, nearly biting her bottom lip as he did. 

Harry broke the embrace and moved his lips to her neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh there. Hermione moaned lustfully as she undid the button on Harry pants and slid her hands grabbing Harry’s scaly dick and trying to pull it out from under his slacks. Harry stopped for a moment, allowing Hermione to get better access to his cock. When he did, Hermione took advantage and turned Harry over to where she was on top of him. Taking control, she began taking off Harry’s clothes, starting with his pants and working her way to his shirt. After she had him naked, she began kissing his chest, working her way down to his twelve-inch dragon cock. Helena, who was watching from the ceiling, floated closer to see the impressive display before her eyes. As Hermione stroked the hard dragon-like erection, an audible gasp escaped Helena’s lips and both Harry and Hermione looked up at the noise they heard.

“I think we have an audience.” Harry moaned as Hermione’s lips began kissing the tip of Harry’s dragon. Hermione licked the side of the red, scaly dick, smiling as she seductively nodded at the fact that they were being watched. Harry groaned and growled as he placed his hands on Hermione’s head, longing for her to take his cock into her mouth. However, she got off of the bed, releasing his dick for a moment so she could strip off of her clothes. Harry smiled as he grabbed his dragon and began stroking it as Hermione gave him a bit of a show, swaying her hips as she seductively removed her clothing. However, Harry was growling even though he was enjoying the show, but he wanted to fuck her senseless.

“I can sense what you want, Harry,” Hermione said to him as she removed her white cotton bra. She seductively smiled at him as she slowly took off her panties, soaked from waiting for Harry all day to fuck her. “I feel the same way, Harry. I want you to fuck me senseless. Fuck me throughout the night until I can’t walk straight.”

Helena gasped, almost losing control and appearing over the two teenagers while Hermione got in between Harry’s legs and took Harry’s twelve-inch dragon back into her mouth. However, it got worse for her as she watched Harry grab Hermione’s head and do exactly what Hermione asked him to do. All through the night, Harry fucked Hermione with Helena watching and moaning as she lustfully watched the two teenagers take turns pleasing one another. About the time that Harry entered Hermione’s pussy for the third time, Helena collapsed onto the bed, fading back into Harry’s and Hermione’s sight as Hermione screamed through an orgasm. As Helena eyed the two young lovers, there was a longing thought flowing through her ghostly mind: She wanted that cock.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yokai Academy-Several Days later

“Ah come in, Moka, we’ve been expecting you,” Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of the monster school that trains monsters to blend in with humans said as the pink haired girl entered his dark office. As the teenage vampire entered the dark office, she noticed Nurari, the bus driver for the school, standing behind Mikogami, smiling that weird smile he always smiles. Moka shrugged at this, however, as she stopped in front of Mikogami’s desk and solemnly bowed before the headmaster. “I have a special assignment for you, Miss Akashiya, if you are interested.”

She looked at the headmaster and smiled, curious as to what he wanted from her. The headmaster, dressed much like an ancient japanese priest with a christian cross draped over his neck. Mokigami was over two centuries old, as his alter ego was the demon god Kishin, but three Holy Locks around his torso kept him from transforming into his demon form.

“I’ll help any way I can, Headmaster,” Moka replied, smiling weakly. “What do you need me to do?”

“I’ll need you to accompany Nurari to England, Miss Akashiya,” He responded, sliding a folder across his desk. “Over the past several decades, I have been communicating with a headmaster of a Wizarding school there. We have recently agreed to accept one of their students, along with one of their teachers who requires help in handling their beastly natures. I need you to greet this young man and teacher in England and welcome them on behalf of Yokai Academy. Nurari will transport them and you back to Tokyo, and I would like you to give them a tour of the city before coming here and help them settle in.”

Moka picked up the folder and opened it, her green eyes widening as he saw three separate moving pictures. The first one was a picture of a young teenage boy, with raven-black hair and green eyes shimmering behind his glasses. The boy’s face was half-dirty, half-bloody, almost like he just emerged from one massive battle. However, the boy gave a tired smile, and Moka believed that he was smiling at her. She thought the boy was very cute, and if it wasn’t for her love for Tsukune Aono, she could easily see herself with this boy.

She placed the first picture to the side and looked at the next two. The second picture was of a tall, middle-aged man who was skinny and looking somewhat ragged from long travel, Moka guessed. Dressed in a beige business suit, the man smiled weakly and nodded at Moka, or as she thought he actually did. The last one struck Moka weirdly, as it looked somewhat like a wanted poster. All she saw was a thin face, scruffy brunette who was screaming directly at her. That picture somewhat scared her, and looked at Mikogami with a quizakle look.

“That last picture is of Sirius Black,” Mikogami chuckled a bit. “I do apologize, Miss Akashiya. Unfortunately, those pictures were the most recent my fellow headmaster could send me, not to mention how I received them.”

Nurari chuckled loudly as he pointed to a big-eyed brown owl who was pecking against the dark painted glass behind where Mikogami sat. Mikogami, just shook his head and continued his explanation.

“It’s a wonder how they managed to get their mail on time.” Mikogami said, not looking at the owl. “Now, as I was saying, the man, Sirius Black is the godfather to the boy you saw in the first picture. While he does look like a convict in their world, I’ve been assured that he’s been cleared of false charges against him, and he’s a free man. He’ll be accompanying the two here, but he’ll won’t be actually allowed on the grounds. The other man is Remus Lupin, a wizard who suffers from lycanthropy from a childhood attack. He’s a quite powerful wizard, but when he turns to a werewolf, he has no control over his form. He’s not what I call a true werewolf, but hopefully with our help, he can not only can control over his monster form, but we can help him realize his true werewolf form.

“Finally, the young boy, and the most important one among the three,” Mikogami sighed as he entwined his fingers. “The boy is Harry Potter, and according to my fellow headmaster, he’s a very powerful wizard destined to defeat a great evil. The headmaster there, Albus Dumbledore, was very cryptic about this, but did tell me that this evil could very well destroy the world, taking us with it. However, he told me that Harry Potter is what we would refer to as a S-ranked wizard, the most powerful wizard in his school, and that he has the blood of a Dragon God flowing in his veins. We are going to help him train in specialized monster combat and we hope to begin talks with this boy, as it is told that he will lead a large force against this coming evil.”

“So, we’re going to follow him into battle?” Moka asked, looking at Harry’s picture again, her eyes almost glazing over at the picture. Inside of her, the more mature, silver-haired, red-eyed version of herself, also looked at the picture of Harry and mentally said to the outer Moka, ‘He’s supposed to lead us in battle? This Harry Potter does not impress me.’

“If everything goes as plan, yes,” Mikogami responded. “However, I am told that unless he doesn’t trust the people he’s fighting with, Harry Potter treats everyone as equals. He wants peace between all, and would only fight those that would try to harm others maliciously.”

‘That doesn’t impress me much, though he does look like a warrior. Young warrior, with much to learn. When we were that age, we wouldn’t dare allow ourselves to look that bloody.’ The inner Moka sighed, forcing the pink-haired girl to chuckle a bit.

“Is there anything special about him, besides having the blood of a Dragon God?” The outer Moka asked Mikogami, as she felt her inner self may have bit of a point.

“Well, Dumbledore did mention that the boy managed to defeat an Olympian goddess,” The headmaster answered. This caused the inner Moka to gasp at the news of that, as fighting and defeating an Olympian was what she considered a worthy fight. “Artemis, I am told, a ranged fighter and an expert hunter.”

‘Well, there may be more to this boy that what we see,’ Inner Moka said, keeping her composer, but the outer Moka could feel her warming up to the boy wizard. “When do we leave?” The Outer Moka asked.

“You still have time,” Mikogami said. “The official time has not been set yet, but it should happen within the next two weeks. When Dumbledore and I set the time. I shall summon you again. Till that time, I suggest you prepare yourself to leave at a moment’s notice.”

Moka bowed respectfully and then turned to leave, carrying the folder of the three pictures in her right arm. While she walked, MIkogami turned to Nurari, the bus driver of the school and Supreme Commander for all Yokai, and decided to mention, “You know, Nurari, that picture of Harry Potter was from last year, shortly after he defeated and killed a 1,000 year old basilisk, when he was only twelve years old.”

Moka was forced to stop in her tracks after she heard that. Mainly it was the inner Moka that stopped her after hearing what Mikogami said. “A S-class class monster? I’m impressed,” Nurari said with a raspy voice. “I’ve heard those beasties can grow to over a hundred feet.”

“Indeed, one can only hope that this boy Potter will regale us with the tale,” Mikogami smiled. He then looked over at Moka and realized that she was still in the room. “Excuse me, Miss Akashiya, but there something else you wanted?”

“No sir,” Moka said after a long pause. She then finally walked out of the headmaster’s office, reopening the folder and looking at Harry Potter’s picture again. As she closed the door behind her, the Inner Moka said to her outer self, ‘I wonder how he’ll fare against me.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hogsmeade Train Station-June 19, 1994

Harry smiled as he walked hand-in-hand with Hermione, as she had not left his side for most of their final days at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled back at Harry, feeling more in love now that Harry revealed a little more to her, albeit still leaving her with more questions than answers. However, she got permission from her parents recently to spend a day with Harry after she sent a letter about Harry’s and hers relationship. They sent their approval by letter which Hermione received the other day. Unfortunately, Hermione’s parents did not yet know that Harry and Hermione were now engaged.

Behind them was Remus Lupin, who was smiling at the two young lovers, and hoping that this summer for him will be good. All three of them had their luggage in tow, wheeling it to the back of the Hogwarts Express. However, they were not planning on going back by train, as Harry received a letter that Sirius would be picking them up and taking them to his cottage deep within Wentwood Forest next to the city of Newport in Wales. Sirius was very vague about where specifically the cottage was, but he did say that it was very safe and no one outside of the Black family knew about its location.

“So, this school in Japan,” Hermione said as they walked towards the back of the train. “How long are you going to be away?”

“Professor Dumbledore assured me that I’ll be back in plenty of time before the school term starts,” Harry said, stopping them just before they reached the end of the train. “We’ll be leaving at the end of the month, and we should return just around the beginning of August.”

“I wish that I could come with you. This Yokai Academy sounds quite fascinating,” Hermione looked at Harry and planted a kiss upon his lips. “Please tell me as much as possible when you come back.”

“I promise, Hermione,” Harry said returning the kiss afterward. He then turned to Remus, who was still smiling at the two, and asked him, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? Going to Japan and to Yokai Academy.”

“Yes, Harry,” Remus said, and as he did, a large black dog emerged from the building behind him. Harry knew that the dog was Sirius, as the dog was quietly sneaking up behind Remus, and chuckled silently at what Sirius was trying to do. “This Academy for monsters might just help me get better control over my monster nature. Until then, I’ll just rely on Lupa’s medallion for now...and do you really think you can sneak up on me, Padfoot?”

The dog moaned for a second while Remus turned to face him, and after that the dog transformed into the tall, skinny man that was Sirius Black. He chuckled as he shook his head at Remus. “One of these days, I’m going to get past your sense of smell, Moony.”

Remus laughed loudly as he hugged his old friend, and Sirius returned his friend’s embrace, laughing just as much as Remus. Harry smiled at seeing this, and as Sirius stepped away from Remus, Harry walked up to his godfather and asked, “So, how does it feel to be free?”

“Still getting used to it, Harry,” Sirius said, being cautious to make sure he wasn’t spotted by other children who were boarding the Express. “Many still believe that I’m still a murderer, so I’m been doing my best to avoid large groups of people.”

Harry hugged Sirius tightly for a moment, and after he released him, Harry said,”Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about the three of us going to Japan?”

“I received his owl yesterday,” Sirius smiled at him. “It seems like a good idea. Especially for me being in Tokyo while you and Remus stay at this monster school. No offense, you two will probably cramp my style, especially with all the ladies I’m intending to bed. After all, it’s been twelve years since I’ve had a proper lay.”

Both Harry and Remus chuckled, but Hermione looked up and asked Sirius, “Is that something you should mention in front of a lady?”

“Do not fret, Miss Granger,” Sirius said with a smile. “I expect you’re old enough to appreciate my situation.”

“Not to change the subject, but we’ll have to make an impromptu visit to Gringotts before we go anywhere else,” Harry said, frowning a bit as he did want to see where he would be staying. “After that, I was hoping to drop Hermione off at her parents before going back to the Dursleys one last time. I need to pick up the last of my stuff, and finally say goodbye to them in my own way.”

“Of course, Harry. I did read the Daily Prophet after all, Lord Black,” Sirius smiled and chuckled. “I’m going to have to talk to you before you speak with the goblins about that, as I’m afraid that I can’t officially take the mantle of ‘Lord Black’.”

“Why?”Harry frowned, looking at Sirius curiously. In truth, Harry knew that Sirius that he never cared from the family that raised him, but he assumed that if he had the opportunity, he would use the lordship of the Black family and do some good with it.

“I’ll tell you later Harry, I promise,” Sirius said, and then looked at the three of them. With a nod, he said loudly, “Kreacher!”

The next moment, the elderly House-Elf appeared next to Sirius and bowed respectfully to Sirius, not aware that Harry was Lord Black yet. However, Harry did not feel the need to tell the House-Elf yet.

“Kreacher, I’ll need you to take these three’s luggage and deliver to Black cottage,” Sirius said, pointing to Harry, Hermione, and Remus. “After that, make sure the place is presentable for our return later this evening.”

“Yes, Master Sirius. Kreacher lives to serve the House of Black,” The House-Elf responded, and with a snap of his fingers, levitated the three’s luggage, including Hedwig and Crookshanks, over to the tiny grey elf. The next moment Kreacher disappeared with their stuff, and Hermione looked up at Sirius to ask, “Did you have to be so rude? You were a bit harsh to Kreacher.”

“Sorry about that, Miss Granger, but Kreacher was never a kind elf to my brother and me,” Sirius replied. “In all the years I knew him, the only person he was kind to his my mother, but to tell the truth, she was someone who everyone in our home feared.”

Hermione was about to say something else, but Harry gave her a gentle look that told her to drop it for now. He then called for Dobby, and after Harry’s House-Elf appeared, he asked them to Apperate them to Diagon Alley, where Harry would visit Gringotts and find out how rich he really was.

__________________________________________________________


End file.
